Whatever It Takes
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Cassidy Miles has been best friends with Scott and Stiles for years. She thought they told each other everything, until Scott was bit, now the two boys are keeping her in the dark and pushing her away, right into Isaac's arms unless Stiles can win her back. Isaac/oc/Stiles triangle, follows along with the show starting with episode one.
1. A Last Minute Adventure

**_Chapter One - A Last Minute Adventure _  
**

* * *

Cassidy Miles sighed tiredly as she walked out of the bathroom, after taking a long relaxing shower, and walked into her purple and white bedroom. With her most comfortable pajama bottoms and black tank top on, she laid down in her king sized bed and begin to flip through the channels on the tv, hoping to find something to watch boring enough to put her to sleep. She couldn't sleep without some kind of noise going on, without the noise the two story white house was to quiet and when it was to quiet, she would begin to hear regular noises that all houses made and become paranoid which made it hard to fall asleep. She knew it was a weird way to fall asleep, but you could thank her big sister Parker for that. After their Mom, Jen, died in a car wreck when Cassidy was five and Parker was thirteen, Parker would tell Cassidy bedtime stories to put her to sleep, only problem was, she would tell scary bedtime stories about houses that came alive and would eat the families that lived in them, scaring the little girl so bad she couldn't sleep and even though Cassidy was older now and knew the stories were not true, she still needed the noise to sleep or she would once again, get no sleep.

Once she found something to watch on tv, she laid the remote down and picked up her cellphone. She debated on calling one of her best friends, Scott McCall until she remembered him mentioning wanting to get a good night sleep before lacrosse practice, he was hoping to make first string this year and actually be able to play instead of riding the bench like Stiles Stilinski, their other best friend. She knew she could call Stiles, it's not like they haven't talked or hung out alone before, but lately she felt nervous when it was just the two of them. Normally she was out going, confident and even a bit of a flirt, but when it came to Stiles, she felt like a blubbering idiot. It had been that way for the last year, since she realized she had a crush on him, luckily noone but her knew about the crush and she planned to keep it that way by treating Stiles the way she always had and hoped he or Scott never figured out how she really felt.

With the tv quietly playing, she laid back in the bed and waited for sleep to come, but before she could fall fully asleep, she heard a noise at the bedroom window, like someone had threw a small pebble at it, which was something Stiles and Scott had always done to get her attention.

A big grin come across her face, as she pushed the comforter off of her body and jumped out of bed. She quickly made her way toward the bedroom window and pushed it up then looked down below at her two best friends with a smile still on her face.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Cassidy called down to them. She didn't have to worry about waking anyone up. With Parker at medical school and her father, Carter, working the late shift at the hospital, she was the only one at home as usual.

"Cassidy, Cassidy, let down your hair." Stiles joked, causing her and Scott to chuckle at their goofy friend.

Cassidy pulled her long brown hair over her right shoulder, causing it to land on the windowsill then she called out,"sorry Prince Dorkus, don't think it's going to work."

"Hey!" Stiles called out, acting like he was offended from her nickname, which only made her laugh harder.

Scott laughed along with her then asked,"so are you coming out here or are we going to keep yelling at each other?"

"Hold on, be right there." Cassidy called out to him. She quickly ran over to her huge walk in closet and grabbed a black hoodie to go over the tank top she was wearing, then she quickly changed out of the black and dark pink pajama bottoms and put on a pair of blue jeans. As she walked back over toward the window, she slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Ok, coming down." Cassidy called out to them.

The two teen boys watched in surprise as she climbed out of her window and onto a small ledge under the window. She carefully walked over toward a big tree that was beside the house then slowly made her way down until she got to the last branch, which was still pretty high up from the ground.

"Catch!" Cassidy called out, before she fell backwards from the branch, she trusted that one of the boys would catch her and she was right as she fell easily into Stiles arms.

"Nice catch buddy!" Cassidy said to him, then added as a joke,"if you keep catching things like that, you'll make first string of football or whatever stupid sport it is you two play."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he sat her feet down on the ground then said,"come on Cas, you know we play lacrosse, not football."

"Right, how could I forget." Cassidy said sarcastically, then she turned to look at Scott and said,"speaking of lacrosse, I thought you were staying home tonight to get your beauty rest so you can be the best that you can be tomorrow."

"I was until Stiles showed up out of the blue and tried to sneak into my house." Scott said, as he shot a look toward Stiles, who looked back at him with a innocent look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders, like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why are you sneaking into people's houses Stiles?" Cassidy asked him with a laugh.

"Cause I have big news." Stiles called out excitedly, as he threw out his arms to prove the point.

"And what is this big news?" Cassidy asked him, as she folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't surprised by the way he was acting, he was always the over dramatic type, which she was ok with, she honestly thought it was cute and it's what made him unique in her eyes.

"Dad had a call earlier, two joggers found a dead body in the woods earlier and now we are going to go find it." Stiles said with a huge grin, as he pointed to the three of them.

"You want us three to go out in the dark woods, alone and look for a dead body?" Cassidy asked him, making sure she understand what he was actually saying.

"Yeah." Stiles answered, then asked,"you're not scared are you?"

"Hell no, let's go!" Cassidy called out with a smile, happy for the chance to hang out with her friends, Stiles especially.

Yes!" Stiles cheered out, as he threw a arm around her shoulder then said,"that's my girl. See I told Scott you would want to go, but he thought you would be to scared to go."

"I guess you know me to well Stiles." Cassidy said, as she shot him a small smile.

"Guess I do." Stiles said, as he smiled back at her and felt his heart racing.

As they continued to smile at each other, Scott cleared his throat, getting their attention as he asked,"so are we going then?"

"Yeah, let me go lock up the door and grab my phone." Cassidy said, as she begin to walk toward the front of the house.

"Wait, hold on, why did you climb out of your window, isn't your Dad still at work?" Scott asked her, as he just remember that her Dad always worked the late shifts, meaning she was home alone.

"Yeah, but climbing out of the window seemed more bad-ass than walking out the front door." Cassidy explained with a shrug, like it made all the sense in the world.

The two boys laughed at her comment as she continued to walk toward the front door with Stiles never taking his eyes off of her, once she was inside the house, he cleared his throat and turned his head toward Scott, who was staring at him with a grin on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked him.

"You're drooling." Scott said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Stiles said back, as he pushed Scott away from him, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out already." Scott said, as he nodded his head toward the house where Cassidy just walked in. He knew Stiles had had a huge crush on her for years, but was to scared to do anything about it.

"Cause it's Cassidy _freaking_ Miles, she's one of the prettiest and richest girls at school." Stiles called out, as he glanced over toward the front door, making sure she was still inside the house before he continued,"she could be hanging out with the cool kids at school but instead she's slumming it with us."

"Hey!" Scott called out, feeling offended. "There's nothing wrong with us." He added.

"Who are you kidding Scott, we're losers and everyone knows it." Stiles pointed out, getting himself all worked up over how unfair life was. Guys like him didn't get girls like Cassidy and he knew that, but he couldn't stop the way he felt about her.

"Calm down Stiles." Scott said, as he patted his friend on the shoulder then added,"besides who cares about what others think of us, Cas is our friend and has been since we were little kids."

"Yeah but she could date any guy she wanted, hell she use to date Jackson or did you forget." Stiles said with a disgusted look on his face, he never could understand what she saw in Jackson, she was to good for him even before he become a jerk.

"That was just during middle school, they broke up last year and he barely talks to her now." Scott pointed out.

"I never understood that by the way. If you have someone like Cassidy in your life, why would you want to dump her and not talk to her again?" Stiles wondered out loud.

"Well this is Jackson we're talking about, he never makes sense." Scott answered.

Stiles shook his head, realizing he was getting off the topic, as he said,"anyway, my point is, she can date whoever. Every guy at school would kill to be dating Cassidy, she has her pick of the whole litter, which means she wouldn't date someone like me."

"You never know unless you try." Scott said, then added,"besides you remembered what we said, this year we're going to go after what we want. I'm going to go after first string and you're going to go after Cassidy."

"Yeah." Stiles said with a sigh, then added,"but now that the time has come to do that, I don't know if I can."

"Just do it, what's the worse that can happen?" Scott asked, as they both looked at the front door as it opened and Cassidy walked out.

Stiles watched as she walked toward them then he took a deep breath and slowly released it as he whispered sarcastically to Scott,"you mean other than embarrassing rejection? Yeah nothing bad could happen at all."

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey everyone! Every though I have so many other stories going on, I just recently got into Teen Wolf and wanted to start a story about it. This story will kind of follow along with the show, some things will be the same and some will be different but hopefully you all will like it. I also plan for it to be a Isaac/oc/Stiles story. I'm not sure what all is going to happen, I'll mostly be making it up as I go along lol. Anyway, thank you all for reading the first chapter and please let me know what you think. I know this chapter was kind of short, but the next chapter will be them going into the woods and I'll try to get it posted soon. Happy reading :)_


	2. No Laughing Matter

_**Chapter Two - No Laughing Matter**  
_

* * *

Walking around in the woods late at night to look for a body, scratch that, half of a body, was not Cassidy's idea of fun, but she knew it was something Stiles was into, which was why she wanted to tag along. She wasn't even dating the guy and she was already turning into one of those types of girls who did whatever the guy wanted to do so she could spend time with him.

_'Man, I really have it bad for him.'_ She thought to herself with a sigh, as she walked behind Stiles and Scott, who were a little bit ahead of her talking to each other.

Cassidy tuned out whatever the boys were talking about, as she looked down at her feet, hoping to not trip up on anything, but if she had to guess on what they were talking about, it was Scott complaining about losing sleep before practice tomorrow. Making first string in lacrosse was all he talked about during the summer.

While Scott continued to talk about lacrosse, Cassidy quietly swore when she tripped on a rock, luckily she was able to catch herself before she made a fool of herself and fell to the ground.

"You ok back there Cas?" Stiles asked, as he stopped walking to turn around and look at her, shining the flashlight in her eyes.

Cassidy placed a hand over her eyes then said,"yeah I'm fine, now get that damn light out of my eyes Stiles."

"Oh sorry." Stiles said, as he quickly moved the light out of her face, causing him to drop the flashlight. He leaned down to pick up the flashlight and accidentally shined the light in her eyes again, causing her to stomp her foot on the ground and groan angrily at him. He chuckled and pointed the light at the ground, as he apologized to her again.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, before Cassidy cuss out Stiles or worse, hit him.

Stiles rested his hands on his hips as he said,"huh. I didn't even think about that."

Cassidy giggled at him, of course he didn't think of that. She shook her head then asked,"what if whoever killed the person is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles answered.

"Of course you didn't." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"But if the killer is still out here, don't worry Cas, I'll protect you." Stiles said, as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders. He couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face, which normally happened anytime he found a excuse to touch her or be near her. He just hoped she couldn't hear his heart racing in his chest.

"Oh now I feel safe." Cassidy said sarcastically, as she smiled up at him.

Scott cleared his throat, breaking up the little moment between his two best friends, then said,"comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"Well you know how Stiles is, he never pays attention to details." Cassidy joked, as she pushed his arm off of her shoulders.

Stiles rolled his eyes and threw out his arms as he asked,"is this pick on Stiles day or something?" He didn't wait for any of them to answer as he continued,"I try to do something nice for you two and this is the thanks I get?"

Scott shot him a look as he begin to say,"you drag us out of our warm and safe houses, bring us to the woods to look for a dead body..."

"Half of a dead body." Cassidy corrected him.

"Right, half of a dead body. Thanks Cas." Scott said to her, then continued,"anyway, you bring us out here to look for half of a dead body and we are suppose to thank you?"

"Uh yeah, that would be nice." Stiles said, as he shot them both a 'duh' look.

"Don't hold you're breath." Cassidy told Stiles, patting him on the chest as she walked past him.

"Speaking of breath." Scott wheezed out, as he leaned against a tree to try to catch his breath. When that didn't work, he took out his inhaler to use.

"You ok there Scotty?" Cassidy asked him with a concern look on her face. She should have know running though the woods would not be good for his asthma.

Scott nodded his head as he placed the inhaler in the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

After making sure Scott was ok, Cassidy begin to climb up the small hill, when she was almost to the top, Stiles, who was behind her, reached out to grab her ankle, pulling her down and laying on top of her to keep her from moving.

"What the... Get off of me Stiles." Cassidy hissed out to him.

"Shh!" Stiles whispered. He looked over at Scott, he was laying down on the ground beside him, then looked down at Cassidy before he pointed out in front of them and quickly turned off the flashlight he was holding. Up ahead they could see flashlights of all the policemen who were out searching for the body.

"Come on!" Stiles called out, as he quickly stood up, grabbing Cassidy's hand as he begin to run through the woods, dragging her along behind him and ignoring Scott's cries as he called out his name.

Stiles knew it might not be the best plan, but if they could run pass all the cops, then maybe they wouldn't get caught, and maybe the plan could have worked if Scott would have been able to keep up, instead, because of his asthma, he fell way behind of his two friends.

"Stiles... Wait... Scott." Cassidy said in between breaths, as she pulled on Stiles hand, causing him to slow down.

Cassidy and Stiles glanced behind them, trying to see Scott, they knew he was somewhere behind them, but wasn't sure how far back he was. The two teens quickly turned around when they heard a dog barking, Stiles gasped in surprise and fell to the ground, pulling Cassidy with him, when a flashlight shined in his eyes.

"Hold on, hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." They heard Stiles's Dad call out. Cassidy looked up at the Sheriff with a guilty look on her face, she should have known they would get caught, anytime Stiles had a plan, it ended with them getting caught.

"Which one?" One of the cops ask the Sheriff as he shined a light at both of the teens.

"The boy." Sheriff Stilinski answered, then added as he held out a hand to help Cassidy up,"the girl was just dragged along into one his messes as usual."

Cassidy brushed the dirt off of her clothes and shot the Sheriff a smile of thanks before holding out her hand to help Stiles up. As soon as Stiles was on his feet his Dad asked,"so where's Scott? Whenever I find you two, he is usually not far behind."

"Nope, it's, uh, just us tonight sir." Cassidy lied.

The Sheriff sent her a disbelieving look, he didn't believe for one second that Scott was not with his son and the Miles girl right now. He knew those three were always together. He looked away from Cassidy and glanced around the woods as he called out,"come on out Scott. Let's go."

"Dad, seriously, it's just me and Cas tonight. Scott wanted to stay home and get some rest before practice tomorrow." Stiles said.

His Dad folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the two teens in front of him. "So it's just you two?" He asked, then continued when they nodded their heads,"and what are you two doing out here, in the woods, alone, late at night?"

"We-we're, um, we-we are..." Cassidy begin to stutter, hoping to think of a good and convincing lie.

"We're on a date." Stiles filled in, as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Cassidy shot him a look and couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face at the thought of them being on a date. Stiles quickly looked at her and hoped he didn't freak her out by what he said and was surprised to see her smiling at him. He couldn't help but wonder what that could mean, but before he could think about it to much longer, the moment was over when his Dad begin to laugh out loud. Stiles glanced over at his Dad and felt his face turn red from embarrassment, he couldn't believe his Dad would think him dating Cassidy would be funny. Now not only did he think he couldn't get Cassidy, but so did his Dad.

"Seriously, you two? You two are dating?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, as he begin to laugh again.

"It's um, it's true sir." Cassidy said, as she laid her head on Stiles shoulder, hoping to sell the lie.

When the Sheriff saw Cassidy's head laid on his son's shoulder, his laughter died down, he could tell by the look on her face that she seriously liked his son, he knew they had all been friends for years, but he never would have imagined her falling for his son, not that there was anything wrong with Stiles, but he always felt like Cassidy was out of his league, which he knew was a mean thing to think about his own son, but it was true, yet here she was standing beside Stiles, looking up at him with a look on her face that the Sheriff use to see his own wife sending him and if he was reading his son's face right, he had no idea Cassidy felt that strong for him. The Sheriff couldn't help but smile at the two, they were in for a wild ride and they didn't even know it yet.

"Wow, would you look at the time." Stiles said, as he held up his bare wrist and pretended to look at a watch, which he did not have. "I should be getting my date home, later Dad." He added, as he begin to lead Cassidy away. He figured the quicker he got away from his Dad, the sooner they could meet back up with Scott and go home, unfortunately once again, one of his plans did not work when his Dad grabbed onto his shoulder to keep them from walking away and told them to hold on, he wanted to walk them to the Jeep, to make sure they really did leave the woods, plus date or not, he wanted to lecture him on something called invasion of privacy.

_...ooo..._

Many minutes later, Stiles parked his Jeep in Cassidy's driveway then turned the vehicle off. He glanced over at Cassidy, who had been staring out the passenger window since leaving the woods. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind right now, was she mad at being busted, was she worried about Scott, was it something bad like she freaked out at the thought of dating him or was it just something simple like she was sleepy or something. He didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

"You, uh, you ok?" Stiles asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Scott. You think he will get home ok?" Cassidy asked him with a concern expression on her face.

"Who Scott? Yeah, yeah Scott will be fine, he's a big boy, he knows his way home. You worry to much." Stiles joked, as he waved the thought aside. Truth was, he too was worried about Scott, he hated leaving him alone in the middle of the woods, but there was really nothing else he could have done.

Cassidy softly chuckled at his comment then said,"yeah, I guess you're right."

Stiles looked over at her and smiled, anytime he could make her laugh or smile, he couldn't help but feel proud. Just knowing the laughter coming from her lips was because of him, was the best feeling in the world.

Cassidy, feeling his eyes on her, turned her head to look at him. She shot him a look, wondering why he was looking at her the way he was, she knew what she hoped that look meant, but was to scared to ask. She was scared to try anything with him, he was such a good friend and was a big part of her life, she would hate to lose him if by some chance he did feel the same and it didn't work out or worse he didn't feel the same, then things would become awkward and their friendship would never be the same.

Stiles cleared his throat and looked down as he said,"sorry about earlier by the way."

"It's not your fault we got busted." Cassidy said, as she patted his shoulder, hoping to help him feel better.

"No, I meant about my Dad and the lie I told earlier about, well you know, about you and me, uh, dating." Stiles explained.

Cassidy shrugged like it was no big deal, which to her it wasn't, as she said,"it's ok."

Stiles blew out a sigh of relief then said with a laugh,"good. Oh and thanks for going along with the lie and not, ya know, laughing in my face about it."

"Why would I laugh?" Cassidy asked, then added,"the thought of me dating someone is funny to you?"

"No, not anyone, just me." Stiles quickly explained before she got the wrong idea, but no matter how he explained it, she still took his comment the wrong way.

"So you and me dating would be funny?" Cassidy asked, trying not to look disappointed.

"What? No, I, um, I-I mean..."

"Good to know." Cassidy said bitterly, interrupted him.

As Stiles stuttered and tried to explain what he meant, she ignored him and mumbled out 'good night' as she opened the car door and exited the car. Stiles watched her as she walked toward the front door of her house, he stuttered out a few words as he thought back to the expression on her face a few seconds ago, she looked disappointed, was that even possible? Is it possible that she was upset with him even thinking them dating was a bad idea, and if she was, what did that even mean? Did that mean she wanted him to ask her out?

Stiles had a million things running through his mind as he continued to watch her, she paused at the front door and shyly looked behind her at Stiles, who was still sitting in the Jeep. He couldn't help but wonder if she was waiting on him, but if so, waiting on him to do what?

_'I should ask her out. I'm going to ask her out. You can do this Stiles.'_ He thought to himself, building himself up as he placed his hand on the door handle. But before he could open the car door, she opened the front door an walked inside the empty house. He quickly removed his hand and slowly exhaled then he laid his hands on the steering wheel as he mumbled to himself,"it's ok, I can ask her out tomorrow. There's always tomorrow."

"I am going to ask her out tomorrow." Stiles said forcefully, as he cranked the Jeep and back out of her driveway. Tomorrow was the day, the day he would finally stepped up and asked out Cassidy Miles.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- I figured I would go ahead and post another chapter, just to get the story going a little more. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER for reviewing. Please let me know what you all think, happy reading :)  
_


	3. Morning with Daddy Dearest

_**Chapter Three - Morning with Daddy Dearest  
**_

* * *

The next morning, Cassidy groaned and fought the urge to toss the ringing alarm clock across the room. She use to love first day of school, it was a chance to start new, it was like a clean slate. It didn't matter what kind of student or person you were the year before, you had the whole summer to change and come back as a new person. But after the terrible first day she had last year, she wasn't looking forward to this years. Being dumped by the boy next door that you thought loved you on your first day of high school, would do that to you. But at least she had Stiles and Scott to help her get through the school year, she knew they would be by her side, just like they were last year.

_... One Year Ago ..._

_Cassidy glanced down at the floor as tears filled her eyes. She felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach or worst, ripped her heart out of her chest and that was person was Jackson Whittemore. She couldn't believe the words that had just came out of his mouth, she had to have heard him wrong, there is no way he just dumped her. He was her first kiss at age ten and first boyfriend at eleven, now at age fifteen, he was the cause of her first heartache. _

_She continued to look down at the floor and took several deep breaths, hoping to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of everyone, plus she didn't want to give Jackson the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _

_Jackson rolled his eyes as he watched her fall apart, he should have known she would cause a scene when he told her the news, but when he saw a lone tear falling down her cheek, he almost cracked, he almost took her in his arms and took it all back, but he couldn't. He had to dump her, this was high school and if he was every going to be big man on campus, he needed to get rid of her. She would only bring him down. _

_"Way to be mature Cas." Jackson scoffed, as he turned around and begin to walk down the hallway, needing to get away from her as quickly as possible.  
_

_Cassidy stood frozen, she didn't think she could move if she tried, as she felt her heart break into a million of pieces. She flinched when the school bell begin to ring. She closed her eyes as students begin to walk past her, some even bumping into her. She knew she should move from in the middle of the hall, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself move. She couldn't even force herself to open her eyes, when she felt someone grab her left arm and another person grabbing her right arm before dragging her away. She had a good idea who the two people were, which was why she wasn't worried about being dragged into a empty girl's restroom with them. _

_Once inside the restroom, Stiles and Scott looked at Cassidy, then looked at each other. They weren't sure what was going on with her, but they were worried as she kept taking deep breaths as more tears begin to rain down her face. _

_"Cas? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Scott asked, as he looked back over toward her. _

_When she didn't answer, Scott looked over at Stiles then asked,"what should we do? Should we get a nurse? Call my Mom or something?" _

_"I-I don't know." Stiles said with a worried expression on his face. He looked back over at Cassidy as a sob escaped from her lips, she took a few steps backwards until her back hit the wall then she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as she continued to cry. _

_Stiles kneeled down in front of her and said,"Cas, you have to talk to us. We don't know how to help unless you talk to us. What happened?"_

_"Jack-Jackson d-dumped me." Cassidy cried out. She hated herself for breaking down the way she did, but she had never had her heart broken like this before. Parker had always warned her about how hard it was to get dumped, but it honestly felt worse than how she explained it. _

_"Why?" Scott asked surprised. He had been around Jackson and Cassidy for years, he knew for a fact that Jackson loved her and couldn't figure out why he would break up with her out of the blue. _

_"Cause he's a asshole." Stiles snapped, as he looked up at Scott. He never liked the idea of them dating, he always felt like she could do better than Jackson, but as her best friend, he always tried to be supportive. _

_"Is there anything we can do?" Scott asked her. _

_"T-tissue." Cassidy whimpered. She knew she needed to get cleaned up and get to class. She hated being late for class and was feeling guilty for causing Scott and Stiles to be late as well. _

_"Tissue, tissue, where's the tissue?" Stiles mumbled out, as he checked his pockets, hope some tissue would magically appear in his pocket, but after not finding any he looked up at Scott and called out,"where's the tissues?" _

_Scott didn't say anything as he pointed to the bathroom stall, where a roll of toilet paper was hanging on the wall near the toilet. Stiles quickly stood up and ran toward the stall, almost tripping up on his own two feet. He wasn't sure how much toilet paper she would need as he tried to pull the whole roll off of the wall but when that wouldn't work, he just grabbed the roll and ran toward her, leaving a trail from the stall to the other side of the room where she was sitting. _

_If Cassidy wasn't so heartbroken at the moment, she would have laughed at the scene, instead she took the toilet paper he offered her and wiped the tears from her face as she mumbled out a 'thanks' toward him. _

_After cleaning off her face the best she could and taking a couple of deep breaths to get better control of her emotions, she looked up at the two boys standing in front of her and sent them a apologetic smile as she said,"I'm sorry I'm making you two miss class." _

_Scott sat down beside her on the floor, wrapping a arm around her shoulders as he said,"don't worry about it Cas, you need us and we're not leaving you."_

_"That's right, we'll always be by your side. You can count on us." Stiles added, as he sat on her other side and wrapped a arm around her waist. "Besides you're smart enough already, you can just teach us and we'll all forget about school." He joked.  
_

_"That's a good plan." Scott agreed with a nod of his head.  
_

_Cassidy couldn't stop the small smile from her face at their comments. She looked at the two boys as she said, "thanks guys."_

_"We'll even kick Jackson's ass for you if you want, I mean he'll probably kick our asses more than we kick his, but we'll at least try for you, if you want." Stiles joked. _

_"No, that's ok, but thanks Stiles." Cassidy said with a giggle, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She might be about to count on many people in her life, but she knew she could always count on Stiles and Scott, that was the one thing that would never change. _

_...ooo..._

Cassidy shook her head, trying to get rid of that memory as she slowly stood up from the bed. The last thing she wanted to do was start a new school year being haunted by the past. She would like to think since the drama with Jackson, she had become stronger, sure she still broke down a few times in the beginning, it was hard watching him move on so easy without her, she spent many nights wondering what she did wrong and it didn't help that he never gave her a reason for the break up, and anytime after the break up that she tried to talk to him, to get answers, he would ignore her or act like he didn't know who she was. In a weird way, the worse Jackson treated her, the easier it was to get over him. Of course she wasn't going to lie, a year later it did still hurt a little at times, but those times were few and far between now and anytime she did get a little sad about it, Stiles and Scott were always there to remind her how much better off she was without Jackson and deep down she knew they were right, she could do better than Jackson.

She put jackass Jackson out of her mind as she grabbed the clothes she was planning on wearing to school that day, a pair of white wide leg trousers and a black silk sleeveless top. Most people would consider it a little to dressy, but she liked being a little dressed up sometimes, especially on the first day of school.

After she was showered, dressed and ready for school, Cassidy made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She quickly got a pot of coffee going, then opened the refrigerator, to grab the milk to add to her coffee. She had just closed the refrigerator door when she heard the front door open, followed by her father walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad." Cassidy said, as she sat the carton of milk down on the counter.

Her father, Carter, looked up from his phone, something he was always on whenever he was home, which wasn't often. He gave her a smile then said,"morning kid."

Cassidy rolled her eyes as she turned toward the coffee pot to pour them cups of coffee, he had been calling her 'kid' ever since, well ever since she was a kid, even though she was sixteen years old now and far from being just a kid.

"You want some coffee?" Cassidy asked, as she glanced over her shoulder to look at him, even though he was back to looking at his phone.

"Yeah, thanks." Carter said, as he typed out a quick message to send to one of his colleagues. Once he was done, he sat his phone down on the counter then looked at his daughter as she handed him a coffee cup. "You look nice kid. What do you have going on today?" He asked.

"School. Today's the first day remember?" Cassidy said, as she heard his phone go off, letting him know he had a new message.

"Right, that's right." Carter mumbled, as he nodded his head and picked up his phone to read the message. As he typed out a reply, he asked,"is Jackson taking you this morning?"

"No Dad, he isn't." Cassidy said with a sigh, feeling annoyed. She wasn't surprised that he had forgot about them breaking up, it just goes to show how once again, he didn't listen to her.

Carter looked up at her in surprise, as he asked,"why not? Is everything ok with you two?"

"Jackson and I broke up, last year." Cassidy pointed out.

"You did?" Carter asked confused.

"Yeah Dad, I've told you this a thousand times." Cassidy said.

"That's a shame, he was a nice kid." Carter said, as he looked back down at his phone. "Maybe you two will work things out." He suggested as he typed out a message.

"I doubt it." Cassidy mumbled, as she took a sip of her coffee. Of course her Dad would think Jackson was a good guy and that they could work things out. He was never around to see how much Jackson had really changed, but there again he was never around when they were dating to even notice the type of guy Jackson was, but the few times their paths did cross, Jackson was always on his best behavior

"So I guess you'll be driving yourself this morning?" Carter asked, as he sat his phone back down and looked at his daughter.

"Right." Cassidy answered, as she drank the last bit of the coffee and sat the cup in the sink.

"You need gas money or lunch money?" Carter asked, as he reached behind him to take out his wallet.

"No, I'm fine." Cassidy said, as she grabbed her black tote bag, that doubled as a book bag and purse, from the floor.

Carter handed her a handful of twenties then said,"well just in case take this. Besides you'll need money for dinner tonight, I'll be working at the hospital again."

"What else is new." Cassidy mumbled to herself, as she slipped the money into her bag and begin to walk out of the kitchen.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Carter asked her, as his cell phone begin to ring. He didn't want for her to answer as he called out a quick 'bye kid' before answering his phone and walking out of the kitchen, toward his office.

Cassidy threw up her hand to wave at him as she continued to walk toward the front door, tuning out her Dad, who was yelling at whoever was on the phone, although if she had to guess, it was one of his colleagues from the hospital. She sighed as she walked out of the house and closed the front door, it was just another typical morning at the Miles house.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- Hey all, hope you are still liking this story. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. To all the Isaac lovers out there, don't worry he will show up soon in the story. Big thanks to Persephone Price, Ana, Lauren and Allibot for reviewing. I'm so happy that people are already liking this story, now hopefully I won't screw it up lol. Anyway thank you all again and please let me know what you think. Happy reading! _


	4. Some People Never Change

_**Chapter Four - Some People Never Change  
**_

* * *

Many minutes later, Cassidy parked her white SUV in the first empty parking spot she saw then turned the car off. She reached behind her to grab her bag before exiting the car and begin to walk across the parking lot digging through the bag, looking for her cell phone. After not finding the phone, she glanced inside the bag, not paying attention to where she was going, when she heard a horn blow behind her. She gasp in surprise and quickly jumped out of the way as she peeked behind her to see who blew the horn. She rolled her eyes and turned her head back when she saw the sliver Porsche behind her, she knew exactly who was driving the car and it was the last person she wanted to see.

Cassidy continued to look in front of her as Jackson drove past her and parked his car by the bicycle rack, which was where Scott was standing at the moment. She scoffed and came to a stop when she saw Jackson open his car door and hit Scott with it. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much Jackson had changed in a year. Sure he and Scott were never the best of friends, but Jackson was at least nicer to people back in elementary school and middle school, then when they all started high school last year, he completely changed. First he coldly dumped her, then he begin to look down on just about everyone who he felt wasn't good enough to be around him. If they weren't popular, he turned his nose up, like he was suddenly better than them.

She shook her head as she watched Jackson snapped something at Scott then walked away. She glanced over at Scott to make sure he was ok, once she saw him begin to walk toward the school building, she didn't think twice as she begin to walk after Jackson, she knew it would probably do no good to talk to him, but hopefully it would make herself feel better.

"Jackson!" Cassidy called out angrily, as she run up behind him. She rolled her eyes when he ignored her and continued to walk. "Damn it, Jackson, I know you hear me calling you." She yelled out.

Jackson stopped walking and took a deep breath before turning around and facing her. "Hey, Cassidy right?" He asked, pretending he didn't know her.

Cassidy scoffed then said,"really Jackson? We're next door neighbors and we use to date but you're going to pretend you don't know me now?"

"Is that what this little bitch act is about? You're mad that I don't remember you?" Jackson asked, confused.

"I should have known trying to talk to you would be pointless. You're a asshole and that will never change." Cassidy snapped as she turned around to walk away.

She had only taken a few steps when Jackson reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. She refused to turn her head to look at him, as he hissed in her ear,"you're the one who needs to change Cas. You keep hanging out with those losers and people will begin to think you're a loser too."

At his words, she quickly turned her head toward him then said,"I don't care what people think about me."

"Well I do." Jackson snapped back, as he tightened the grip on her arm and shook her a little.

"What does who I hang out with have to do with you? You dumped me remember?" Cassidy pointed out, then added when a thought crossed her mind,"wait, that's why you break up with me right? Cause of Scott and Stiles."

"I told you they were losers, I warned you that they would mess up your life but you never listened." Jackson said, then added,"they are going nowhere and they're taking you with them, but I wasn't going to let that happen to me."

Cassidy scoffed as she looked down at the ground, she couldn't believe he dumped her cause of who her friends are. Out of all the reasons that went through her mind in the last year, that reason was the last one she would have thought of.

She felt anger overtake her as she snapped her head up to look at him and said,"sorry to tell you Jackson, cause I know how much you love being right, but you are wrong about them."

Cassidy didn't wait for him to say anything as she jerked her arm out of his hand then added,"they didn't mess up my life, if anything, they made it better. Because of them, I was saved from you."

Jackson chuckled at her comment, if she honestly thought her life was better without him in it, she was mistaken, he was sure that deep down she still wanted him, after all he was everyone's type.

"You honestly believe you can find someone better than me?" Jackson asked, then didn't wait as he answered for her,"cause you can't. I'm the best that you will never have again."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at him and turned her head to the side. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw Stiles's Jeep pulling into the parking lot. She looked back over to Jackson and said,"you're wrong, there is someone better out there for me, but even if there wasn't, trust me when I say, I don't want you back Jackson. Not now, not ever."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Cas, but if you were really over me, you wouldn't be here right now trying to talk to me." Jackson pointed out, as he turned around and begin to walk away.

Cassidy scoffed angrily as she watched him walk away like he thought he won the fight. He was wrong though, she wasn't trying to talk to him cause deep down she wanted him, she had only wanted to try to talk some sense into him, but now she could see that was a huge mistake, a mistake she wasn't going to make again.

While she was still fuming from talking to Jackson, Stiles walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder then took a quick step back when she quickly spun around and shot him a anger look.

"Whoa, it's only me Cas." Stiles called out, as he held up his hands.

"Sorry Stiles." Cassidy said, as her anger begin to melt away and a smile appeared on her face.

"Let me guess... Jackson." Stiles said, as he nodded his head toward the boy in question, who was standing by the front of the school with a group of his friends.

"What?" Cassidy asked confused.

"I'm just assuming the pissed off look on your face had something to do with Jackson." Stiles explained.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

"Cause that's what he does best, piss you off. Well that and kick puppies and take candy from babies." Stiles joked.

You know what? I bet that is what he does in his spare time." Cassidy joked back.

Stiles laughed along with her then threw out his arm as he asked,"so may I escort you to school?"

"Yes you may." Cassidy said, as she linked her arm with his and giggled as they begin to walk toward the school building together.

"Oh hey, there's Scott." Stiles called, as he threw up his hand and waved at the other boy, who was waiting for them near the front door.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is Scott at us for leaving him in the woods last night?" Cassidy whispered to Stiles, as they walked toward Scott.

"Maybe about a five." Stiles answered, as shrugged his shoulder.

"Really?" Cassidy asked, as she looked at Stiles with a concern look on her face. The last thing she wanted was for Scott to be mad at them.

"No, I'm just kidding. He's fine." Stiles said with a laugh.

"You're mean sometimes, you know that right?" Cassidy said to him, as she playfully shoved him. "I barely got any sleep last night cause I was so worried about him." She added.

"I told you he would make it home ok." Stiles said, then added,"although he did get bit by something."

"Wait, What? Are you serious?" Cassidy asked with a shocked expression on her face. This was the first she had heard about this, when Scott texted her the night before to tell her he was home, he never mentioned anything about being bit.

Stiles ignored her question as he walked over to Scott. He stood beside the other boy and rubbed his hands together as he said,"ok, let's see this thing."

As Scott lifted up his shirt to show them, Cassidy covered up her mouth with her hand when she saw the bloody bandage that was taped on his side. She had already felt bad for leaving him behind, but now she felt even worse knowing that he got bit by something.

"What would do something like that?" Cassidy asked Scott, as he lowered his shirt back down.

"It was to dark to see much, but I think it was a wolf." Scott answered, as the three begin to walk closer to the school building.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, not believing him. Even Cassidy sent him a disbelieving look, they both knew wolves haven't been in Beacon Hills in years.

Before Scott could answer or try to explain himself, Cassidy looked at the watch on her wrist and swore out loud, getting the two boys attention.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked her.

"We're going to be late for our first class." Cassidy said in a panic.

Stiles glanced around at all the students who were still walking around or standing around talking, none of them look in a hurry to rush inside the building, mainly cause school had not started yet. He looked over at Cassidy then said,"the bell hasn't rang yet Cas."

"I know, but it's about to and I still got to find my locker before I can even go to the classroom, which is all the way on the other side of the building by the way." Cassidy said without taking a breath. Unlike the boys, who didn't care when they showed up for class, she hated being late.

"You're such a little nerd." Stiles joked.

"No I'm not." Cassidy argued.

"Yes you are." Stiles argued back. "If you keep being all nerd-like, you're going to give us a bad name." He added, as he pointed to Scott and himself.

Cassidy chuckled and shook her head at his comment, as she gave the two boys a quick hug, telling Scott she was glad he was ok, then gave them a wave as she walked into the school building.

After stopping off at her locker first, Cassidy made her way toward her first class, English, and walked into the class room. She glanced around the empty room as she tried to decide the best place to sit. She finally decided to sit across the room, beside the huge windows, in the first desk on the last row.

A few seconds after she sat down, the bell begin to ring and students begin to rush inside the room. She kept a eye on the door, wondering who all was in this class with her, she groaned out loud when Jackson walked in, and if that wasn't bad enough, he took the seat behind her.

Jackson smirked when he saw her slouch down in the seat and fold her arms across her chest. He knew it would piss her off to sit behind her and he was right. He might not talk to her anymore, but he still knew which buttons to push to get a reaction out of her. Although he wasn't sure why he liked to make her so angry or upset sometimes, he guessed it was just easier to push her away. She was the only one who really knew him. She knew all his dreams, all his fears and he hated the thought of someone knowing that much about him, it made him feel weak, like she could destroy him at any moment, so he figured he would hurt her before she could hurt him.

Cassidy tried her best to ignore Jackson, as the teacher, Mr. Bell begin to start the class. After taking attendance, the teacher informed them of their end of semester project. They had to pick a book from a list that he gave them and do a report on the book as well as a report on the author of the book. They would also have to stand in front of the class and do a ten minute oral report about the book. Thankfully he was letting them work in pairs, only bad thing was, he was picking the pairs.

Cassidy closed her eyes and silently prayed that she wouldn't be paired up with Jackson. Her prayers were answered when the teacher announced her partner would be Isaac Lahey. She glanced over at the other side of the room and sent Isaac a friendly smile, causing him to quickly look down at his desk as he felt his heart begin to race. Even though she didn't know much about him, other than he lived across the street from her, he knew all about her, of course everyone knew who Cassidy Miles was, she was every guys dream girl, Isaac included. He always considered himself lucky to be neighbors with her, even if he was to shy to even talk to her, but anytime she had seem him outside, she had always waved and smiled at him. Now he was even more lucky cause she was going to be his partner, he didn't think his day or even his life, could get much better than this.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, here is the latest chapter. I am so glad people are actually liking this story, so thank you all who are reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Persephone Price, Writteninthestars08, Jane R. Doe, Sam0728, Alice, Tiva and Phoenix for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think. Happy reading!  
_


	5. Good Luck Charm

_**Chapter Five - Good Luck Charm  
**_

* * *

At the end of the school day, Cassidy made her way toward her locker, glancing around for Isaac as she walked down the crowded hallway. She had been looking for him since the end of English class, but have not been able to find him to talk to him about their project. It was like he had disappeared and it almost felt like he was avoiding her, although she wasn't sure why.

After putting the books she didn't need inside the locker and taking out the ones she did need, she looked into the small mirror she had hanging on the door. She smooth down her hair, then reached into her bag to grab a tube of lip gloss, when she looked back at the mirror she gasped in surprise when she saw Stiles standing behind her, with his trademark goofy grin on his face.

"So tell me Cassidy, are you fairest of them all?" Stiles asked with a laugh, as he walked over to stand beside her.

"What?" Cassidy asked confused, as she looked over at him.

"Cause yo-you know, last night you called me a prince and now you're looking in a mirror like one of those cartoon people did and uh, I think one of them even said that, about being the fairest or something. I-I don't know,cause it's not like I watch princess cartoons all the time." Stiles stuttered out nervously. Trying to explain himself and hope he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

"Right." Cassidy said laughing, finally getting what he meant, to his relief. "But technically I called you 'Prince Dorkus'." She added, as she laughed again.

"Right." Stiles agreed as he laughed with her. Then asked to changed the subject,"so are you coming to watch us try out?"

"Of course, I got to cheer on my guys." Cassidy answered, as she shut her locker door and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at her words, even though he knew she meant it in a friend way, he always liked when she referred to him as 'her guy'. He waited until she looked like she was ready, then he begin to walk down the hall beside her as he said,"well we know I'll be riding the bench again, but Scott is convinced he's going to make first string this year."

"Who knows, both of you might make it this year." Cassidy said sincerely.

Stiles shrugged as he opened the door leading to where the field was outside, then he said,"I'll be ok either way. I mean, I wouldn't mind having some time on the field but if not, at least I know I'm good at sitting on the bench, I do that really well."

"Yes you do." Cassidy said, as she nodded her head and laughed, then added seriously,"but if you really want to play Stiles, you can do it, you're a good player, I've seen you practice before, just pretend this is a regular practice and kick butt the way I know you can."

"Thanks Cas." Stiles said, as he shot her a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." Cassidy said back, as she wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged up to him, causing both of their hearts to begin to race as they looked at each other and smiled.

Scott, who was already on the field, quickly looked up when he heard someone's heart beating. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion when he realized, that not only could he hear peoples heart beats but also that it was Stiles and Cassidy's hearts racing together. He wasn't surprised that Stiles's heart was racing, since he knew about his crush on Cassidy, but after hearing her heart race as well, he couldn't help but wonder, could Cassidy have a crush on Stiles too?

Before he could think about that any further, Cassidy skipped over toward him and gave him a big hug, wishing him good luck. Scott hugged her back and thanked her, but as she and Stiles begin to talk to him, he turned his head to the side and smiled when he saw Allison sitting in the bleachers. Cassidy, seeing Scott looking at something behind her, turned her head and saw the new girl staring back at Scott.

"And we lost him, he's now in Allison-land." Stiles joked, as Scott and Allison continued to smile at each other.

"So that's Allison the new crush huh?" Cassidy asked, then she looked at Scott and added,"she's pretty and it seems like she likes you."

"Really? You think so?" Scott asked her with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I do, but I can put in a good word for you just to make sure." Cassidy suggested.

"Thanks Cas, you're the best." Scott said, as he shot her a huge grin then gave her a hug out of excitement.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm awesome." Cassidy said with a laugh, then added after the hug,"now you two go out there and kick butt."

The two boys waved 'bye' to her then ran out onto the field, she chuckled at them then turned around to walk toward the bleachers. She had only taken a few steps when she clumsily slammed into someone and fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Oh God!" Isaac called out when he saw he had knocked her down. He had purposely been avoiding her all day, he knew she wanted to talk to him about their project, but he was to nervous to talk to her right now, he had wanted to plan out the conversation, so he wouldn't say or do anything dumb, but now that plan was out the window since he slammed into her, the girl he has a crush on and knocked her down. He didn't think he had ever been this embarrassed before and that was counting the time he ripped his pants in the third grade while playing during recess.

"I'm s-sorry, you ok?" Isaac asked her, as he held out a hand to help her up.

Cassidy shot him a grateful smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She wiped away the dirt and grass from her butt, hoping her white pants didn't get ruined. "Yeah I'm fine. A little embarrassed, but fine." She said to him with a small laugh.

"I really am sorry, I-I wasn't watching where I was going and.."

"It's ok Isaac." Cassidy said, as she lightly touched his arm and smiled. She was hoping to ease his nerves, letting him know it was ok and she wasn't mad, but instead she just made him more nervous by touching him.

"Well I-I better get out there." Isaac said, as he pointed to the field where all the other players were standing and warming up.

"Right, well good luck." Cassidy said, smiling.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Isaac mumbled, as he looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great. I'll be cheering for you." Cassidy said, causing him to look up at her in surprise.

"R-really?" Isaac asked with a surprised expression still on his face.

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm sure you'll be great. I remember seeing you play last year and you're good Isaac." Cassidy said.

Isaac looked back down at the ground as a smile appeared on his face, he couldn't believe that she had actually paid attention to him last year or at any point in his life.

Cassidy watched him and chuckled when she saw his cheeks turning red, if she was being honest, she had never really looked at him before up close, but now that she had, she had to admit, he was kind of cute in a shy, unsure about himself, sorta way.

As he continued to look down at the ground, she glanced down at the ground too and called out a 'hey look' when she saw something. She bent down to pick up a penny then handed the penny to Isaac as she said,"now I know you'll do great, cause you have a good luck charm."

Isaac looked down at the penny in his hand then looked up at her with a grin on his face, as he gave her a nod, telling her 'thanks' before he went to walk away. He had only taken a few steps when she remembered she wanted to talk to him about their project, she quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to jump and pull away from her in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Cassidy said, immediately apologizing. She had heard the rumors about his home life and after the way he just reacted, she was beginning to think they were true. She cleared her throat then said,"I just wanted to ask you when you wanted to get together to work on our project."

"Um, we-we can, uh, get together after practice?" Isaac suggested.

"That will work. I'll meet you outside the locker room ok?" Cassidy said.

"Ok. See yo-you later then." Isaac said, as he turned around and ran toward the field.

As Isaac joined the other players, Cassidy shot him a smile and held up her two hands, giving him two thumbs up before she turned around and begin to walk up the bleachers to where Allison and Lydia were sitting.

"Hey, you're Allison right?" Cassidy said to the brown headed girl. After Allison nodded her head, she held out her hand then said,"hey, I'm Cassidy Miles."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Allison said, as she shook her hand.

"You too." Cassidy said, as she sat down beside the girl.

Lydia turned her head to look at Cassidy, as if seeing the girl for the first time. The two girls were no where near being friends, they basically tolerated each other. Their conversations consist of a few words then they went back to ignoring each other and today was no different.

"Cassidy." Lydia said, as she shot the girl a dirty look.

"Lydia."

"Nice outfit."

"You too." Cassidy said back.

As Lydia turned her head to look back at the field, Allison looked over at Cassidy with a confused look on her face, wondering what that was about. Allison had been hanging around Lydia pretty much all day and even though she had seen the girl be rude to just about everyone, she could tell it was different for Cassidy, she could tell the two girls had a long history and she was right.

It had all started back in elementary school, before Lydia become a mean girl and would hide how smart she really was, she and Cassidy took a lot of the same advanced classes and competed against each other for highest score, then in middle school, Lydia tried to compete against her in stealing away Jackson, which never worked, until they reached high school and Jackson dumped her, within a week, he was dating Lydia, which still hurt Cassidy to this day, but in a way, Cassidy would have the last laugh, cause Lydia knew no matter what, Jackson would never love her the way he loved Cassidy, which kept the two girls feuding for who knows how long. Maybe one day they could be friends, but neither girl thought that would ever be possible.

Like Lydia, Cassidy turned her head toward the field and felt her mouth drop open in surprise when she saw Coach Finstock sending Scott in as goalie, a position he had never played before. As she watched Scott standing in the goal and waited on the first guy to take a shot, she begin to nervously chew on her fingernails, worried about what was going to happen next. She was so worried about Scott, she almost didn't hear Allison when she asked who the goalie was.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia answered, as she turned her head to the side and looked at Scott with a confused look on her face.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and scoffed as she shot Lydia a dirt look, of course Lydia would forget who Scott was, since in her mind he was beneath her and Lydia was the type to turn her nose up to people she felt were not popular and important.

"He's name is Scott, just like it has been since we all started school together in kindergarten." Cassidy snapped sarcastically, as she shot Lydia another dirty look. Then she looked at Allison and asked,"why?"

"Oh, he's just in my English class." Allison answered, hoping neither girl caught on to the real reason she asked.

"He's a great guy, if that's what you're really trying to ask." Cassidy said, as she sent Allison a knowing smile, causing the other girl to blush. Cassidy continued to smile as she turned her head back to look at Scott, she noticed he was looking right at them, as if he could hear everything they were talking about, but she knew that wasn't possible.

As Scott continued to listen in to the girls conversation, the Coach blew his whistle, causing him to grab his head in pain, then if that wasn't bad enough, while he was holding his head, one of the players threw the ball toward him, hitting him in the face and knocking him on the ground.

Cassidy gasped in surprise and jumped to her feet with a worried expression on her face, she couldn't believe the other players and even the coach were laughing at him, but thankfully he wasn't seriously hurt. As he stood up from the ground, she clapped and called out,"it's ok Scotty, you'll get it next time."

And to everyone's surprise, he did. The next few players that stepped up and threw the ball toward him, he actually caught, he was actually catching the balls, causing Stiles and Cassidy to yell out and cheer for him as loud as they could.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said with a impressed expression on her face.

"Yeah he is." Cassidy said, smiling and clapping for her friend.

Stiles turned his head to look up at Cassidy as he mouthed the words 'what the hell?', Cassidy just shrugged her shoulders. She knew Scott had been practicing a lot over the summer, but had no idea he had gotten this good, she couldn't be happier for him if she tried. Although when she saw Jackson cut in line to go against Scott, she groaned out a 'oh God'. As much as she hated to admit it, Jackson was the best player on the team and could really hurt Scott.

Cassidy laid a hand over her mouth as she watched Jackson rush down the field toward the goal then throw the ball. She quickly moved her hand from her mouth to her eyes, covering them up, although she couldn't help but peek out between her fingers as she watched the ball get closer and closer to Scott and to her surprise, he actually caught it too. She couldn't stop herself from jumping up and cheering out as loud as she could, she even noticed Lydia standing up and cheering, but she didn't let that bother her as she run down the bleachers to where Stiles was standing and also cheering. She happily threw her arms around Stiles as they both jumped up and down, cheering for Scott.

As the rest of the players and even the Coach, stood frozen in shock, Scott ran over toward Cassidy and Stiles with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe he actually did that. Catching one ball was good, you could chalk that up to luck, but then catching ball after ball and even catching one thrown by Jackson, that actually took talent.

"Ok, um, let's um, let's do some drills." Coach Finstock stuttered out, still in shock about what he just witness.

As Scott and Stiles excitedly talked about what just happened, Cassidy looked over their shoulders and watched some of the other players and Isaac run onto the field. As the players begin a practice game, Cassidy stepped away from her two friends, who were still talking about Scott's victory, so she could watch Isaac more. She was being honest to him earlier, he was a good player. Off the field he was pretty shy and unsure, but on the field, it was like he was a completely different guy. When he tossed the ball across the field and into the goal, she couldn't help yelling out his name and cheering for him, taking him by surprise. He turned his head to look at her on the sidelines and felt a smile appear on his face hearing her cheer just for him, unfortunately he wasn't paying attention as one of the other players ran toward him and knocked him to the ground.

Cassidy cringed, like she did earlier when Scott was knocked down then called out,"that's ok Isaac, you can do it."

Stiles, still standing with Scott, turned his head to look at Cassidy. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion as he looked between her and Isaac, he couldn't believe she was actually cheering for him, sure she cheered for him and Scott all the time, she was their biggest cheerleader, but she barely knew Isaac.

"What the hell is that about?" Stiles hissed at Scott, as he nodded his head toward Cassidy, who was smiling and clapping for Isaac again.

Scott turned his head and like Stiles, lowered his eyebrows in confusion, he was even more confused when he could hear Isaac's heart racing and it wasn't racing cause of the practice game going on. "I think you have competition."

Stiles snickered then said,"seriously? I think I have a better chance with Cassidy then Isaac does."

"I hope you're right." Scott mumbled, as he watched Cassidy and Isaac for a few more seconds, then he looked at Stiles and said,"but either way, you better make a move soon or you might lose her."

Stiles looked back over toward them and felt his heart drop when he saw Cassidy shoot Isaac that huge grin he loved so much, maybe Scott was right, maybe he should make a move soon before it was to late, if he wasn't already to late.

_...ooo.._

_a/n- yay Isaac finally appears lol. I hope you all liked his scene. As much as I like writing Cassidy and Stiles scenes, I think I might like writing her and Isaac more lol. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Big thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER, Sam0728, GothicChickxxxx, Jane R. Doe, Persephone Price, Phoenix, Tiva, Ana and Writteninthestars08 for reviewing. Let me know what you all think of this chapter and happy reading :)_


	6. You Remind Me

_**Chapter Six - You Remind Me  
**_

* * *

After practice was over and all the guys headed to the locker room to shower and change, Cassidy spoke to Allison for a few minutes before making her way toward the locker room to wait for Isaac. She stood in the empty hallway with her arms folded across her chest and laid her head against the wall, she felt like if she had to wait any longer she would honestly fall asleep, after running around in the woods with Scott and Stiles for most of the night, then being worried about Scott the rest of the night, she didn't get much sleep the night before. As the seconds tick by she felt her eyes begin to close, then she quickly snapped them open when she heard the door open. She straighten up and turned her head toward the door, hoping it was Isaac, but instead fought back a groan when she saw it was Jackson.

"Let me guess, waiting on your loser friends?" Jackson snapped when he saw her. He was still pissed about how good McCall was during practice and figured she was a easy target.

"No, waiting on Isaac." Cassidy answered without thinking, then silently cursed herself. She should have know better than to answer him, now he would have something smart to say and she was right.

"Oh, wow, moving on to the grave digger now." Jackson said, then added as he acted like he was in deep thought,"he does seem about your type. A loner loser."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor, trying to ignore him and his comments. Sure, she could try to argue with him, tell him that Isaac seemed like a good guy and he should leave him alone, but it would do no good and she just didn't have to energy to fight with him again today.

But Jackson was in the mood to fight as he continued,"but looks like you have been dumped again."

"What?" Cassidy asked, as her head snapped up and she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, Lahey already left." Jackson explained. "I guess he saw in you what I did a lot quicker and ran for the hills." He said, taunting her.

As much as she hated to admit it, his comment got to her as she felt tears fill her eyes. Without a word, she turned away from him and went to walk away, but before she could take a step, he threw his arm out, laying his hand on the wall near her head and stopping her from walking away.

"Aw where you going? We were just getting started." Jackson said sarcastically, as he shot her a smug smile when he saw her watery eyes and knew he was getting to her.

Cassidy took a deep breath, refusing to let any tears fall from her eyes, she also refused to waste her breath talking to him, instead she pushed against his arm, trying to push it aside so she could walk away, but Jackson was just as stubborn as her and refused to move his arm and let her walk by. He opened his mouth to taunt her again, but before he could say a word, the locker door opened again as Stiles and Scott walked out and witnessed the scene in front of them.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, as he looked at Cassidy, he could tell she was close to losing it, but was trying to remain strong.

"Just having a little chat." Jackson answered with a shrug of his shoulders, like they were just two old friends catching up, but Scott and Stiles knew better than that.

Scott took a step toward them, surprising himself and Jackson, normally he wasn't brave enough to stand up to Jackson, but today he was, although he didn't know what had changed. Maybe he was on a high from kicking butt on the lacrosse field, he wasn't sure, but either way he could tell Cassidy wasn't comfortable talking to Jackson and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her.

"She doesn't look like she wants to talk to you, so I think you should let her go." Scott said, as he shot Jackson a dirty look.

"Yeah, let her go." Stiles added, as he took a step forward but stayed behind Scott. He wanted to help Cassidy, but he also didn't want to get his ass kicked today.

Jackson looked at the two boys and chuckled, he was almost impressed with them for standing up to him, key word being 'almost'. He removed his hand from the wall and took a quick step toward the boys, causing Stiles to mumbled out a 'oh God' as he jumped back, almost tripping over his own two feet. Jackson smirked at the boys and threw out his arms as he said, "she's all yours, but trust me when I say, she's not worth it."

Stiles clenched his jaw as he watched Jackson walk away, he hated when Jackson said things like that about her and he wished there was something he could do, he wished he could stand up to him and defend her honor, but he knew he could never go against Jackson and live to tell about it, the bigger boy would kill him in a second.

"You ok?" Scott asked her once the three friends were alone.

"Yeah, just typical Jackson stuff. I'm use to it." Cassidy answered, as she turned her head and wiped at her eyes. She didn't want the boys to know how much Jackson's comments really affected her.

"You sure?" Stiles asked her, wishing he could just hold her and show her how amazing she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, but thanks." Cassidy said, as she flashed them a fake smile. "Is Isaac still in there?" She asked them, she knew Jackson said he had left, but she also knew Jackson had a habit of lying to her.

"Why?" Stiles asked, hoping he didn't sound as jealous as he felt.

"We were going to meet up after practice and get started on our project." Cassidy answered.

Scott shook his head then said,"no, he left earlier. He got a phone call then grabbed his stuff and bolted out of there."

"Oh, well, guess we'll meet up later then." Cassidy mumbled. Strangely she felt disappointed that he stood her up, although she wasn't sure why, it was probably cause she had really wanted to get started on the project. That had to be the reason right?

"Well now that you don't have any plans, you can hang out with us." Stiles pointed out happily.

"And what are you two up to?" Cassidy asked, as she eyed the two boys, knowing them, they were probably about to do something they shouldn't.

"We're going back into the woods." Stiles answered with a grin.

"Cause running around the woods looking for half a body once wasn't enough?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

"Oh that's right, you haven't heard the latest cause you just had to rush to your class this morning like a little nerd." Stiles shot back with a laugh.

"I'm not a nerd." Cassidy argued, then asked,"what's the latest news?"

"I found the body." Scott answered her.

"Really? Ew! I bet it was ew, right?" Cassidy asked, as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Yes, it was very ew, I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life now." Scott answered with a shudder.

"You two are too soft." Stiles said, as he shook his head in shame at his two friends.

"No you're just weird." Cassidy shot back, causing Scott to nod his head in agreement.

"Whatever, you two know you would have a dull life without me." Stiles argued back.

Scott and Cassidy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, as he said,"hm, I guess he's right."

"Yeah I guess so, I mean just think of all the trouble we would _not_ get into if it wasn't for him." Cassidy said to Scott sarcastically.

"You two know I'm still standing here and can hear everything you say right?" Stiles asked.

"Oh right, sorry, we didn't see you there Stiles." Cassidy joked, as she laughed along with Scott.

"Ha-ha, you two are _so _hilarious." Stiles said, as he rolled his eyes at them.

Scott chuckled for a few more seconds then looked at Cassidy as he asked,"so are you going with us or what?"

"I don't know, I should probably just go home and get started on my homework." Cassidy said, as she thought about it. She would love to hang out with her friends, especially Stiles, but she was always raised that school came before fun.

"Today was the first day Cas, how much homework could you possible have?" Stiles asked with a laugh.

"Well not much, but..."

"Come with us then." Scott said, interrupting her.

"Oh, I know!" Stiles called out, as a idea hit him. "We'll lift the camera ban and you can take pictures while we're in the woods." He added, hoping to temp her into going. After she got into photography a few years ago, she always had a camera with her, forcing the boys to take picture after picture after picture, until they forbid her to ever bring it around them again.

"Seriously? The ban is lifted?" Cassidy asked happily.

"Just for today and you can't take pictures of us, only trees, birds or whatever." Scott pointed out.

"That's right." Stiles agreed, then added,"we are not having a repeat of my thirteenth birthday, you took so many pictures of us, we couldn't see straight for a whole week."

Cassidy rolled her eyes then said,"whatever, it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? I got a tiny scar on my chin when I fell going down the stairs and slammed into the floor." Stiles argued, as he pointed to his chin.

"A, that is not a scar." Cassidy said, as she took a step toward him and looked at where he was pointing. She took a step back then added,"and b, you tripped cause you are clumsy, not cause I took a picture of you."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue back, but Scott spoke up before he could,"ok you two that's enough. If we're going, then we need to go now, I got work later."

Scott didn't wait for either one of them to say anything as he turned and begin to walk down the hallway, he couldn't help but laugh as they continued to argue as they followed along behind him. Sometimes they already argued like a old married couple, it made him wonder what would happen if they ever did date.

_...ooo..._

Many minutes later, the three friends finally made their way back into the woods they were in the night before. While Cassidy happily took pictures and Stiles was glancing around hoping to find the body, Scott was just hoping to find his inhaler, his Mom would kill him if he lost that, although luckily he had not needed it once today, which was another weird thing he had noticed about himself. Stiles was still surprised about how well he did on the lacrosse field, which was what the two boys were talking about as they made their way further into the woods.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained, as the other two followed along behind him. Stiles was listening closely to what Scott was saying, while all Cassidy could think about was how happy she was that she had a pair of tennis shoes in her car to change into, there was no way she could have made this trip in the black high heels shoes she had wore to school today.

"And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott continued, which even got Cassidy's attention.

"Smell things?" Cassidy asked at the same time Stiles asked,"like what?"

"Like mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said to Stiles. He waited until Stiles looked into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, that was indeed mint mojito. Then Scott looked at Cassidy as he said,"and I can smell your shampoo. Vanilla scent right?"

Before Cassidy could answer, Stiles leaned toward her and sniffed her hair. "Nice, you smell like a sugar cookie." He said to her.

"Stop sniffing me Stiles." Cassidy called out, as she pushed him away from her. Even if she did like him, she didn't want him smelling her.

"See, told you guys, I can smell things." Scott said with a smug smile, once he realized he was right about both things.

"That doesn't mean anything though." Cassidy said, then added,"Stiles almost always has gum in his pockets and you probably got a whiff of my hair earlier when I walked by you."

"But what about the lacrosse stuff?" Scott pointed out.

"You worked hard over the summer and got better." Cassidy argued.

"I don't know, maybe you're right, but I just feel different. I can't explain it." Scott said, as he ran a hand over his hair.

"So this all started with a bite?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah. What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked with a worried expression on his face.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said, then added,"it's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, as he and Cassidy looked at Stiles, waiting for him to explain and hoped it wasn't anything to bad.

"Yeah, I think it's called..." Stiles begin to say, then paused for dramatic effect before adding,"lycanthopy."

Cassidy couldn't help but chuckle once she realized what Stiles was doing, but poor Scott, he still haven't caught on yet to the joke as he asked,"what's that? Is it bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worse, but it's only once a month." Cassidy answered, trying not to laugh. As Scott looked down at the ground, Stiles shot her a grin, then quickly looked away as Scott looked back up and asked,"once a month?"

Stiles and Cassidy both nodded their heads as Stiles added,"on the night of the full moon."

Cassidy couldn't hold back her laughter any longer when Stiles added in a little howl before laughing along with her. As the two continued to laugh, Scott scoffed at them and begin to walk away from them. Cassidy intertwined her arm with Stiles and pulled him along as they begin to walk behind Scott. Even though she knew he didn't like the joke they played on him, she couldn't help but say,"it's ok though Scott, I'm not nice to be around once a month either, although I don't think chocolate will help you the way it helps me."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott snapped, as he shot them both a look.

"I know, you're a werewolf!" Stiles said sarcastically, as he made a growling noise, causing Cassidy to laugh out loud again until Scott shot them another dirty look, then she laid her hand over her mouth, hoping to hide her smile from him. Although Stiles wasn't ready to let the joke drop yet. "Okay, obviously we're kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott, finally having enough, decided to ignore his comment as he kneeled down and begin to look around for his inhaler once he made it to the place he was at the night before, although this time there was no body or inhaler laying around.

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said out, as he continued to look around.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested, as he begin to help him look around.

As the two boys continued to look around, Cassidy tuned them out and begin to snap a few pictures of the trees that were around them. She zoomed in her camera when she saw a black bird sitting on a branch, she had just took a picture of it when it decided to fly away. She kept the camera on it, taking a few pictures as it fly across the bright blue sky. Once the bird was out of sight, she continued to look out of the camera as she brought the camera back down toward the ground. She gasped in surprise and pulled her camera away from her face when she saw a unfamiliar man standing a few feet in front of her.

Stiles, hearing her gasp, turned around and quickly hit Scott on the arm, getting his attention as the three friends looked over at the dark-headed man. He mainly looked at the two boys as he asked harshly,"what are you doing here?"

The three friends looked at each other, none of them brave enough to answer, as he continued,"this is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said, speaking up first.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something..." Scott begin to say, but before he could finish, the guy reached into his jacket pocket and tossed something over to Scott, he looked down in surprise when he saw it was his inhaler.

"You got what you came for, now leave." He said angrily.

"We-we really are sorry." Cassidy said, finally finding her voice.

Derek glanced over at the girl, really looking at her for the first time and lowered his eyebrows in confusion. She reminded him a lot of someone, but he knew it couldn't have been her. He took a step toward her, causing her to take a quick step back, then asked,"who are you?"

"C-Cassidy Miles." She stuttered out nervously, as he continued to stare at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

When he heard her last name, he suddenly knew why she looked so familiar to him, she was Parker's little sister. She looked a lot how Parker did at her age and he couldn't help but flash back to the last time he saw Parker, it was a few days before the fire, when they had skipped school to hang out in the woods, something they often did during their relationship. Sometimes he felt like that was a different lifetime ago, back when he could have fun, be carefree and in love.

_...ooo... Eight Years Ago ...ooo..._

_Parker giggled and kept looking behind her, trying to see where Derek was, as she ran through the woods. Even at sixteen years old, they still loved to play hide and seek in the woods, just like they did when they were younger. It was especially fun for Parker, cause even though Derek had a advantage to finding her, she was determined to trick him one day and finally win the game. _

_She slowed down to a walk and glanced behind her again, she didn't see him, but she knew he wasn't to far behind. She quickly hid behind a huge tree and tried to slow down her heart and breathing the way Derek and Laura had always showed her. She knew as long as Derek couldn't hear her heart racing, she might have a chance at winning this time. _

_Only she wasn't as tricky as she thought, when Derek snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he called out,"gotcha." _

_Parker jumped and squealed out as she turned around to face him. "Man, I really thought I was going to win this time. I left my coat a mile back and even backtracked a couple of times, hoping to throw you off." _

_"Well sorry to tell you, but it didn't work, I could still pick up your scent." Derek informed her. _

_"Mark my words Derek, one of these days, I will trick you." Parker warned him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"Or you could just stop making me chase you." Derek shot back. _

_"But the chase is the best part." Parker pointed out. _

_"Mark my words Parks, one of these days, I'm going to catch you..." Derek said, copying her from earlier, then added seriously,"and when I do, I'm never letting you go." _

_Parker opened her mouth to argue with him, but before she could say a word, he pressed his lips against hers, shutting her up. She melted into his arms as he pulled her body closer to his. It wasn't that she didn't care about him or wanted to be with him, cause she did, all she wanted was to be with Derek Hale, but she knew her Dad had a different plan for her life and until she turned eighteen, she had to do with he wanted. After she turned eighteen, she would use her college fund that he had been saving since she was a baby to start the life she wanted and that life started with being with Derek, but until that day happened, she didn't want to get attached to him just in case things didn't go according to plan. The last thing she wanted was lose him, she didn't think she could handle that at all. _

_...ooo..._

In the end she was right to hold back, cause a few days later the horrible Hale house fire happened and Derek left town. She kept in touch with Laura, but she never saw him again, then a few years later, she too left town, broken hearted, to attend college and start the life her Dad had planned for her. She wasn't happy, but she kept herself busy to keep herself from thinking about him or at least that was what Laura would tell him. Laura always hoped Derek would go after Parker, but happy or not, she had a life and he didn't want to mess that up, besides he wasn't the same guy now that he was eight years ago, he figured it was best to let her go.

Cassidy took another small step back as he continued to stare at her, she half thought about just turning around and running away, but she could never leave Scott and Stiles behind. A small gasp left her lips when Stiles appeared by her side and lightly grab her hand, letting her know he was there for her. He could tell she was starting to freak out and even though he wasn't strong enough to do much to protect her, he could at least try to comfort her, which seemed to work since she flashed him a grateful smile.

Derek finally came to and shook his head, pushing all thoughts about his past from his mind, he didn't want to be reminded of what could have been, he had more important things to take care of now and the first thing? Getting these teens off of his property.

"Stay off of my property." Derek snapped at them before turning around and walking away.

Once he was gone, the three teens released the breath they had been holding, none of them knew what the man's problem was, but figured it was best to listen to him or at least that's what Cassidy and Scott thought, Stiles was to busy freaking out about who they just met.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles pointed out, as he looked at his two friends. He had always heard stories about the Hale family, but had never met any, then of course the fire happened that killed most of them. "You two don't remember? He's only a few years older then us." He added.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire years ago." Stiles explained.

"Poor guy." Cassidy mumbled while deep in thought. She remembered years ago, she had came across her sister's diary and even though she knew she shouldn't have, she read a few pages and read about some guy named Derek that Parker was in love with. She wondered if this was the same Derek, they looked to be close in age.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott wondered out loud.

As Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, Stiles lifted up her arm to look at her watch, he swore when he saw how late it had got. "Damn it, I got to get home." Stiles called out, as he dropped her arm and begin to walk through the woods.

"But you're suppose to take me to work." Scott argued, as he and Cassidy walked along behind him.

"I know but this took longer than I thought and I got to get home before my Dad does." Stiles said, never once slowing down.

"Since when do you have a curfew?" Cassidy asked, confused. She knew his Dad hardly ever gave him a time to be home, unless of course Stiles got in to trouble, which he tend to do often.

"After our little adventure last night, he's not that happy with me." Stiles explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"But how am I going to get to work?" Scott asked out with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Scotty, I'll take you on my way home." Cassidy offered, as they three teens made their way out of the woods and over toward the two parked cars, Stiles's Jeep and Cassidy's SUV.

While Scott headed toward the car and sat down in the passenger seat, Cassidy walked over toward Stiles, who was opening the driver side door of his Jeep, she didn't know what had come over her, but she felt like maybe it was time. Time to finally make a move.

"Hey, um, Stiles?" Cassidy called out, as she lightly touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, as he turned around to face her.

"Thanks, for earlier I mean, that guy was kind of creepy but having you by my side helped." Cassidy said, as she reached out to grab his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"You, uh, you're welcome." Stiles said, suddenly finding it hard to breath as she took a step closer to him. He knew this was it, this was his chance to make a move, to ask her out, let her know he liked her or something, but instead of saying anything, he just opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was having a hard time forming a word with her standing so close to him.

Cassidy watched him closely as he tried to talk, she bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at how cute he looked. She was hopeful that the cause of his nervousness was cause he liked her the way she liked him, which if that was true, here was his perfect chance to ask her out. She was putting herself out there, all he had to do was ask, instead her heart dropped when he finally stuttered out,"I-I gotta go."

Cassidy let go of his hand and took a step back as he quickly turned around, slamming into the car door, before opening the door and jumping into the driver's seat. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as she watched him drive away, for a moment she had thought he liked her back, but guys didn't usually race away from the girls they liked and Stiles acted like he couldn't get away from her fast enough, which only meant one thing, he didn't feel the same.

She quickly looked behind her when Scott blew the horn and waved for her to come over. She took a deep breath and slowly released it before she turned around and headed toward her car with a fake smile on her face. She wasn't going to lie, it hurt to know Stiles didn't feel the same, but it wasn't like it was the first time she had been hurt and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but she was going to try not to let it get her down, she was going to get through the day with a smile on her face, then hopefully day by day the hurt will slowly go away and then if she was really lucky, one day her prince will come.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I hope you all didn't mind the flashback, I had original not planned on adding one, but while writing this chapter that scene hit me and I felt like it was to cute not to write. I had always planned for her sister Parker to have a past with Derek though, but yeah the flashback was not planned lol. But I guess it's good to show how Parker and Derek use to be, cause I do plan on bringing in Parker at some point for a visit. Oh and I'm not sure how old Derek or Laura is on the show or exactly when the fire happened, but in my story, the fire happened eight years ago, Parker and Derek are 24 now and Laura is a year older. If that is wrong, I apologize and just ask you to go with it lol. Also, sorry for no Isaac in this chapter, but don't worry, he will be in the next one :). Anyway I'll stop talking lol and once again I hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to GothicChickxxxx, TeamBlaus4EVER, Cupcakelover56, Sam0728, Lauren, HiddenSmallTownGirl, weekendrusher, Persephone Price, Phoenix, DiaDeLosMuertos, xmalexfanx and Writteninthestars08 for reviewing. Please let me know what you think and happy reading :)_


	7. Rain, Rain Go Away

_**Chapter Seven - Rain, Rain Go Away  
**_

* * *

Right after Cassidy dropped Scott off at work at the Animal Clinic, the sky opened up and it begin to pour down rain, causing her to take shelter inside with Scott as she waited to see if the rain would stop before heading home. She kept herself entertained by playing with a few of the animals and keeping Scott company as he washed a couple of the dogs. Which was where the two were at this moment, Scott was in front of the deep sink, washing a big dark brown dog, while Cassidy sat on a table beside the sink.

"You know Scotty, I use to think you had a pretty cool job, but now I see you're pretty much just a dog washer and I'm not envious anymore." Cassidy joked, as she watched Scott lather up the soap on the dog.

"Ha-ha, not funny Cas. Besides, Dr. Deaton let's me do a lot of other cool stuff." Scott argued. It was true, he did wash a lot of dogs, but that wasn't all that he did, his boss was slowly trusting him with more responsibilities.

"I know buddy, I was just kidding." Cassidy said, as she patted his shoulder and laughed while he fake pouted.

"So what was going on with you and Stiles today?" Scott asked her, he could see them talking earlier before they left the woods and even though he was sitting in her car, he could actually hear what was being said, although he still didn't know why his hearing was suddenly better than ever, but either way, he knew what it sounded like between them, it sounded like Cassidy was making a move and Stiles was to nervous to do anything about it.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked, playing dumb.

"Earlier today by his Jeep, it looked like something was going on between you too." Scott explained, then asked,"is there something I should know about?"

"No, we're just friends." Cassidy said with a quiet sigh, a sigh that Scott still heard. "A year later I'm still single, no guy has even hinted to asking me out. Maybe there's something wrong with me." She added sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with you Cas, I think it's just you intimidate people." Scott pointed out, as he finished rinsing the dog then took him out of the sink to begin to dry him.

"What? I don't intimidate people." Cassidy argued. Then she thought about it again and asked,"do I seriously intimidate people?"

"Well it's not like you mean to, but it's just most guys see you as the ultimate girl next door and they don't feel like they are good enough to date you. It's already hard enough asking out a girl, but when someone feels that strongly about someone, it's even harder." Scott explained.

"But I'm just a regular girl, there's nothing special about me. I just want what any girl wants, I want a guy who wants me as much as I want him." Cassidy pointed out.

"So is there a guy you want at this moment?" Scott asked, trying to find out if she had a crush on Stiles, like he was beginning to think she did or maybe Isaac, who she was cheering for earlier today. Either way, he wanted to find out what she was thinking and feeling.

"I don't know, maybe." Cassidy answered shyly.

"What about Isaac?" Scott asked bluntly. He knew Stiles would be pissed if he told her about his crush, so he figured he would just ask about Isaac and go from there.

"What about Isaac?" Cassidy asked confused, wondering where he was going with the conversation.

"Do you like him?" Scott asked.

"Where is this coming from?" Cassidy asked, still confused.

Scott shrugged then said,"it's just, I noticed you cheering for him today and just wondered if something was going on there that you haven't told me about yet."

"Honestly? I barely know the guy, other than he's my English partner and neighbor but I've hardly talked to him through the years. But the times I have talked to him he seems like a nice guy and I wouldn't mind getting to know him more." Cassidy answered honestly.

"So you do like him?" Scott asked, making sure he understood right, although he knew it would hurt Stiles to know she liked someone else.

"I wouldn't say that." Cassidy answered.

"So you don't like him?"

"I didn't say that either."

"So you do?" Scott asked again, feeling confused.

"I didn't say that Scott."

"Then what are you saying?" Scott asked, getting frustrated.

"I'm saying I don't know." Cassidy called out, then added with a laugh,"jeez Scott, what is with all the questions? I thought Stiles was the gossip of the group, but you have him beat."

"I'm just making conversation." Scott said innocently.

"No, you're being nosy." Cassidy said back with a laugh.

Scott laughed with her then cleared his throat before pushing again,"but you would date him though, Isaac I mean?"

"I don't know, like I said, I hardly know him." Cassidy answered with a shrug. She thought about his question for a little bit longer, then added,"but once again, there's noone else lining up to ask me out, so who knows."

"So if he asked you out or any guy for that matter, you would go out with him?" Scott asked, testing to see if she would go out with Stiles if he ever got brave enough to ask.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, not really answering the question, instead she said with a laugh,"this isn't your way of asking me out is it? Cause I got to say Scotty, you're not my type."

"That hurts Cas, really it hurts." Scott joked back, as the two friends laughed.

Cassidy held up her hands then said,"hey sorry buddy, but I got a rule, I can't date a guy when I have seen him in diapers."

"Well I can't date a girl who I have shared a crib with." Scott added.

"Guess it's good that you're not asking me out then." Cassidy said, as she laughed along with her oldest friend.

Even though she has known Stiles and Scott all her life, she actually knew Scott first. Her Mom Jen and his Mom Melissa were best friends growing up and they stayed close even after having kids, Jen would even babysit Scott while Melissa worked up until she died, which meant the two friends shared a lot of things, food, toys, cribs, you know it. Then later when they started kindergarten, they met Stiles and the three became inseparable.

"Yeah, sorry Cas, but I only love you as a friend, a sister even but nothing more." Scott said, as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Same here Scotty." Cassidy said, agreeing with him as she leaned against him, giving him a a quick hug, Scott stepped away from her and got back to work as Cassidy slid down from the table she had been sitting on. She glanced at her watch then said,"I should really be getting home soon."

Scott pointed to the window then said,"but it's still raining pretty hard out there."

"I know but it's been close to a hour, I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon and I really got to get started on my homework." Cassidy pointed out.

"Alright, well, just be careful ok?" Scott said with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Cassidy said, as she gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah on a clear sunny day you're totally fine, but as soon as it rains, you can't drive at all." Scott pointed out.

"That's not true, I'm a great driver at all time." Cassidy argued, as she headed toward the door.

"Like I said, just be careful." Scott called out again.

Cassidy rolled her eyes then gave him a wave 'good-bye' as she walked out the door and ran to her car. After leaving the clinic, she turned down one of the many back roads that would get her home quicker instead driving through town. Although going through town would probably be safer, she was just ready to get home and get out of the rain. She had just turned down another road when she heard a loud pop and felt her steering wheel jerk to the side. She gripped the wheel tight and took her feet off of the gas, letting the car come to a stop on it's own, like her Dad always taught her to do. Thankfully she wasn't going to fast at the time and the car came to a stop within minutes. Even though she never lost control of the car and everything was ok, she was still freaked out, this was the first time she had ever blown a tire while driving and it took her by surprise. She took several breaths to keep from having a panic attack, instead she tried to stay in the moment and think about what she needed to do to solve this problem but was having a hard time concentrating. With her hands still gripping the steering wheel, she squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head down to rest on her hands.

Cassidy had only been resting her head for a few seconds when she heard a knock on the window. She quickly lifted her head and screamed out in terror when she saw someone standing beside her in a black jacket with a hood over their head. The person quickly pushed the hood off of his head as she hear his muffled voice say,"it's ok Cassidy, it's me, Isaac."

"Isaac?" Cassidy asked, as she breathed out a sigh of relief and rolled her window down, not caring that she was letting in the rain. She was just happy to see him, not cause she liked him or anything but cause she was saved, that was the only reason or at least that's what she told herself.

"Hey, y-you ok?" Isaac asked her with a concern look on his face. With the rain falling so hard, to hard to be riding his bike, instead he had been walking it on the side of the road, when she had drove past him, never once seeing him cause of the darkness and all the rain, even he could barely see anything, but he did see when her tire blew and her car jerked to the side, luckily she was about to keep it in control as she decreased the speed, but he figured it would have still been terrifying to go through and from the look on her face, he would guess that he was right.

"No, I mean, yes I'm ok, but I think I blew a tire." Cassidy answered, as she wiped at her eyes, trying to get rid of the few tears that had formed in her eyes.

Isaac looked down at the flat front tire then looked up at her and nodded his head, letting her know that she did blow a tire before he asked again,"but you're o-ok right?"

Cassidy gave him a genuine smile, touched that he was so worried about her, then said,"yeah I'm fine Isaac, thanks."

"Do you uh, do you need some help?" Isaac offered.

Cassidy bit her bottom lip as she thought about his offer, she could honestly use the help since she had no idea how to change a tire. Her Dad might have taught her how to keep the car in control when you blow a tire, but he never taught her how to change said tire, his solution was to call someone to do it for you, which she could do, but no telling how long it would take someone to get there and Isaac was already here and offering, but there again, she would hate to take advantage of his generosity.

"I-I honestly don't mind helping." Isaac said to her, as if he could read her thoughts.

"You sure? Cause I could just call someone." Cassidy argued.

"I-I-I'm sure." Isaac said, as he gave her a shy smile.

"Thanks, you are officially my hero now." Cassidy said happily, then giggled when she saw his cheeks turn red.

"Where's uh, where's y-your spare tire and j-jack?" Isaac asked, he could feel his face heating up and his heart racing still from her comment earlier.

"Um, I don't know, probably in the back?" Cassidy guessed, then said as she cracked open the driver side door,"I'll help you find it."

Isaac quickly shut the door, not wanting her to get even wetter than she was, as he said,"no, I-I got it."

"Ok." Cassidy said, as she rolled up the window then hit the button to unlock the trunk so he could open it and get the things he needed to change the tire.

With Isaac busy at the back of the car, looking for the spare tire, she glanced up to watch him in the rear view mirror, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the serious, yet cute expression on his face as he continued to search for the spare tire. Once he found the tire, he lifted it up then turned his body a little to bend down and sit it on the ground. Cassidy raised her eyebrows and continued to smile as she let her eyes roam over his body while he was sitting down the tire. Even though he had on a big jacket, she could tell underneath it he was slim but muscular from playing lacrosse, which was exactly the type of guys she liked.

Cassidy quickly looked away from the mirror and gasped in surprise when she realized what just happened. She just checked out Isaac and not only did she check him out, but she actually liked what she saw. That didn't mean anything though right? Just cause she looked at a cute guy didn't mean she liked him right? Before she could get lost in her confused thoughts for to much longer, Isaac walked back toward the front of the car and begin to jack the car up then begin to loosening up the lug nuts. She glanced out the window, watching him work as fast as he could, but every time she saw his hand slipping off of the wrench cause of the rain, she felt bad, here she sat in the warm, dry car while he was getting soaked by the rain. She turned around to glance in the backseat before reaching back and grabbing the umbrella she kept in there. Without a second thought, she opened the car door then quickly jumped out while opening up the umbrella. She stood as close to him as she could, trying to shield him from the rain.

"How's it going?" Cassidy asked him.

Isaac looked up at her and shot her a small smile, thanking her for the umbrella, then said,"ok, I-I'm almost done taking off the lug nuts."

"That's grea... Ah!" Cassidy screamed out, as a gust of wind almost knocked the umbrella out of her hand.

As she quickly moved around to hold on to it, she accidentally knocked over the can he had been putting the lug nuts in, causing them to scattering all over the road. Isaac shot up straight as his mouth dropped open in shock, he couldn't believe that just happened.

"I'm so sorry Isaac." Cassidy said, as she gave him her famous 'sad, pouty' face. The one that always made people forgive her when she messed up.

"I-It's ok. I'll find them." Isaac said, as he bent down to begin looking for the lost lug nuts. He didn't think he could be mad at her if he tried.

"I'll help." Cassidy said, as she dropped the umbrella then squatted down beside him.

As they picked up a few of the lug nuts and dropped them back in the can, they begin to move closer and closer to each other until she could feel his breath on the side of her face. Isaac, not realizing how close they were, raised his head at the same time she raised hers, causing them to lock eyes with each other. Isaac didn't know what came over him as he raised his hand and pushed a piece of her wet hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her soft cheek, causing both of their hearts to begin to race.

Cassidy glanced down at his lips then quickly looked up into his eyes again, she didn't know what was going on between them. Were they having a moment,she wasn't sure, but what she did know was, she didn't hate it. Whatever was going on right at this moment, she was ok with it, but before she could enjoy it to much, he quickly pulled his hand away, as if she burned him, and mumbled out a 'sorry' as he looked down at the road. She opened her mouth to tell him it was ok, but before she could say a word, he announced he found the last lug nut then quickly stood up.

As he worked on taking off the flat tire and putting on the spare one, Cassidy picked up the can of lug nuts and walked over to him. She held the can out toward him and went to ask him if he needed any help, but before she could, he jerked the can out of her hands a little harder than he meant to.

"I-I'll be in the car." Cassidy mumbled, trying not to feel disappointed by the way he was acting now. She had to hope the way he was acting had nothing to do with her and what just happened or what could have happened, although she still wasn't sure if something would have happened, but either way, she hoped that had nothing to do with his sudden mood change, maybe he was just annoyed at her for making his job that much harder in which case being inside the car was the best choice for her.

As she sat in the car, Isaac closed his eyes for a moment and silently cursed himself for the way he just acted. He didn't mean to take things out on her, but he was just so frustrated at himself. He couldn't believe he was dumb enough to actually make on move on her, what was he even thinking, he had no right to touch her like that. He was sure he probably just freaked her out and now she was going to think he was some kind of creepy weirdo or something. Any shot he would have had with her, although he didn't think he had a good shot to begin with considering she dated jocks like Jackson and not losers like him, but if he would have had a shot, he just ruined it right then and there.

After successfully changing the tire, Isaac put everything back in her car then lightly knocked on the window, he waited until she rolled her window down before he shot her a shy smile and said,"t-there, all done."

"Thanks." Cassidy said with a small smile.

"I-I guess, I'll um, I'll see you later." Isaac said, as he turned to walk over toward his bike, which was laying down on the side of the road.

"Isaac, wait!" Cassidy called out before he could get to far away.

"Yeah?" Isaac asked out confused, wondering why she called him back.

"Where are you going?" Cassidy asked him, then added before he can answer,"I mean, before you stopped to help me, where were you heading? Maybe I could give you a ride?"

Isaac tried not to get to excited at her offer, he knew she was only offering him a ride to thank him for helping her and even though he knew he should turn down her offer, cause of him making a fool of himself earlier, he knew he needed to hurry and get home, he was already running late and knew his Dad would be pissed at him.

"I-I was on the way home." Isaac answered.

"Well toss your bike in the back and I'll take you home. If you want to, I mean." Cassidy offered again.

Isaac nodded his head in thanks before walking with his bike toward the back of the car. As he was loading the bike, Cassidy reached in the backseat again and grabbed a over-sized black sweater, she figured while Isaac was busy in the back, she could switch out shirts since the top she did have on was soak with water. Isaac was about to shut the door, but froze when he looked up and saw her removing her shirt, getting a glimpse of her smooth, and he would guess soft, back before she threw on another shirt.

With a clean and dry shirt on, Cassidy turned to see if he was done yet and to grab a towel that was also in the backseat. When Isaac saw her turn around, he quickly shut the trunk and made his way toward the passenger side door. If he thought he was nervous before being around her, now that he saw her bare back, it was a million times worse. He didn't know if he would ever be able to look at her or even talk to her again without that image replaying in his head.

Once he was inside the car, Cassidy held out the towel to him, causing their hands to touch for a brief moment before he quickly pulled away like he did earlier. She glanced over at him as he ran the towel over his hair and tried to avoid looking at her, he was worried if he did, she would know exactly the kind of thoughts that were running through his head right now and would be sickened by him.

With her own confusing thoughts running through her head, Cassidy started the car and begin to drive down the road. Every so often she would glance over at Isaac from the corner of her eye, hoping to catch him looking at her, but each time she looked he was staring out the passenger window. Which was for the best she guessed, she wasn't even sure why she would want Isaac to be secretly staring at her. It's not like she liked him or anything right? She knew she liked Stiles, that she did know, but she couldn't deny how she felt earlier when she looked into Isaac's eyes or when he touched her cheek. But just cause a guy made your heart race that didn't mean you liked him or maybe it did, she wasn't sure about anything at this moment. She glanced over at him again and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as he continued to stare out the window, he seemed extremely uncomfortable, like he would rather be anywhere else then sitting beside her right now.

Finally tired of the awkward silence, Cassidy cleared her throat and said,"thank you again for helping me."

Isaac glanced at her for a second and nodded his head, as if to say 'you're welcome' then quickly turned his head back to look out the window without saying a word.

"If you think about it, the whole thing was like the start of a bad horror movie. You know, girl breaks down on the side of the road, on a dark night, during a storm then a psycho killer shows up." Cassidy explained with a small laugh.

Isaac lowered his eyebrows in confusion, not sure what she really meant by her comment, was she just joking around or was she somehow comparing him to a psycho, which if she knew the things he was feeling at the moment, she might would actually call him one. Once she realized he was once again, not going to say anything, she sighed quietly and looked back at the road, staying silent for the rest of the drive.

After about ten more tense and silent minutes later, Cassidy pulled into her driveway and shut the car off. As he got out of the car, Isaac glanced across the street at his house and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing all the lights out, which meant his Dad was already asleep, which meant he could sneak in the house and not have to worry about his Dad tonight, although he knew he would still get his punishment in the morning, but at least for tonight he was ok.

After grabbed her bag, Cassidy exited the car and walked toward the back of it with Isaac to help him get his bike out. Once his bike was out of the car, he took a few steps, heading for the short distance to his house, but before he could get to far, Cassidy reached out and lightly grabbed his arm to stop him, taking him by surprise.

"Hey Isaac, can I, um, can we talk for a minute?" Cassidy asked him cautiously.

"Uh, s-sure." Isaac said, wondering what she needed to talk about.

"It's just um, I know we don't know each other that well, but since we have to work on that project together, I think it's important that we get along you know?" Cassidy explained, she waited for him to nod his head then continued,"so I think we should maybe clear the air about some things, like I want to make sure everything is ok here. I mean, everything is ok right?"

"Y-yeah, I-I guess." Isaac said, still feeling confused.

"Cause if things are not ok and there was something that you wanted to say, you can." Cassidy added. Giving him the opportunity to tell her exactly what he thought about her, good or as she was starting to fear, bad.

Isaac looked at her and was still unsure about what she was talking about or what she wanted him to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make things worse then he had already made them by touching her and peeking while she changed. He glanced off to the side and felt his blood run cold when he saw the porch light turn on. He wasn't as lucky as he thought he was tonight, that light meant only one thing, that his Dad was awake and he knew he was outside. As much as he hated to leave her, he had to get home and fast, he didn't want his Dad to see exactly who he was talking to, he wanted to keep Cassidy and his Dad as far away from each other as possible.

"I-I got to g-go." Isaac stuttered out, as he quickly ran with his bike across the street to get to his house as soon as he could.

Cassidy stood still as she watched him run from her, for the second time today she has watched a guy run away from her as if they couldn't get away from her fast enough. She was starting to think Scott was wrong earlier, she wasn't single cause guys were intimidated by her, it was cause they were repulsed by her. There was something seriously wrong with her, she just wished she knew what that was.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast writing the Isaac/Cassidy scene, they are just to cute lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER, HiddenSmallTownGirl, Sam0728, weekendrusher, Phoenix, NightFall25, Writteninthestars08 and Tiva for reviewing the last chapter. I was a little worried about adding in the Parker/Derek back story, sometimes a story works with bringing in a new character and sometimes it doesn't, but I'm glad to see people liked that part, so thank you. Anyway, once again, hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!_


	8. Making a List and Checking it Twice

_**Chapter Eight - Making a List and Checking it Twice  
**_

* * *

Late Friday afternoon, Cassidy made her way toward her locker to grab the books she would need for over the weekend. As she walked down the empty hallway she couldn't believe a week of school had already went by, in her opinion it went by to fast or maybe that was just cause she had kept herself busy the whole week to keep her mind from wondering about things to much. After her encounters with Jackson, Stiles and Isaac earlier that week, the last thing she wanted was to see any of them, although she didn't have to hid much from Isaac, he was already doing a great job avoiding her, but she refused to let herself even think about him, or at least she tried not to think about him, instead she just worried about herself and her school work. She had also spent some of her time in the afternoon taking pictures at different locations around town and this afternoon she spent her time in the school's dark room, developing the pictures. She felt a little bad about missing the lacrosse practice game, normally she would never miss a chance to cheer on Stiles and Scott, especially since today was the day Scott would find out if he made first string or not, but that meant she would have to be around Jackson, Stiles and Isaac, and she didn't think she was ready to see them yet, especially Jackson.

With her locker door open, she begin to change out the books from her bag. She was almost done and ready to head home, when she heard someone walking down the hallway then open a locker. She turned her head to the left, figured it was another student who had stayed over like she had, instead she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it was Isaac. She didn't realize it had gotten so late that now lacrosse practice was over, but yet there he was, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a loose fit t-shirt, his hair wet from the shower he must have took in the locker room after practice. This was the first time she had really seen him since that night he changed her tire, she had thought the things she felt that night was just a fluke, but looking at him now she was feeling the same things she did that night.

As he was looking inside his locker, she took that chance to check him out again, she didn't know what it was about him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. Even though she had known of Isaac all of her life, with them being neighbors and all, she had never really thought about him, but lately it was like she was seeing him in a different light and she found herself wanting to know anything and everything about him, which was weird to her, cause before earlier this week, Stiles was the only guy constantly on my mind. Was it even possible to be crushing on two different guys at once and if she did, did that make her a bad person? She really hoped not.

Cassidy quickly turned her head before he could catch her and looked back inside her own locker, trying to look busy in case he did look her way. After grabbing the last book she would need, she shyly glanced over toward him again and was surprised, yet pleased to see him looking back at her, she just wished she knew what was running through his mind at the moment. Was he thinking of her the way she was thinking of him or was he creeped out by her staring at him? Either way, she hoped by flashing him a small smile, maybe that would encourage him to come talk to her.

Isaac was also surprised to see her looking at him, he felt for sure that she found him creepy after what happened that night in the rain, he kept waiting for a look of disgust to cross her face when she caught him staring at her, but instead he was even more surprise when she gave him a small smile, he thought about smiling back or maybe even go as far as talking to her, he did feel like he owed her a apologize for ignoring her all week, but before he could do anything, Allison appeared by her side, scaring Cassidy and causing her to jump as she called out, "oh God, you scared me!"

"Sorry." Allison said with a giggle, then added,"I was just happy to see that you're still here, I thought maybe you already left since you wasn't at the practice game."

"Yeah, sorry I was a no show. I had some things to do after class." Cassidy said vaguely, not sure if she wanted to go into detail with her about how she was avoiding everyone and why.

"It's cool, but you did miss the good news." Allison said smiling.

"Which is?" Cassidy asked.

"Scott made first string." Allison answered.

"That's great!" Cassidy said happily, although she felt a little guilty for missing it, but she knew Scott would understand.

"He was amazing, granted I don't know much about lacrosse, but he did great. I don't know what came over him, he was on fire." Allison explained.

"I think you came over him." Cassidy joked, then added,"he's really excited about going to the party with you tonight."

"I'm excited too." Allison said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sure you two will have a great time and I can't wait to hear all about it." Cassidy said, as she shut her locker door. She was honestly happy for Scott, Allison seemed like a great girl, which was exactly Scott needed. He deserved the best.

"Wait a minute, you're going to the party too right?" Allison asked her, as she two girls walked pass Isaac to continue to walk down the hallway. As they passed by him, Cassidy tuned out what Allison asked, as she locked eyes with Isaac again.

"Or maybe you have other plans tonight." Allison whispered quietly, when she saw Cassidy and Isaac looking at each other.

"What?" Cassidy asked confused, as she looked away from Isaac and looked back at Allison.

"He's cute, you should go talk to him." Allison suggested, as the two girls continued to walk down the hallway.

"What?" Cassidy asked again, feeling even more confused.

"The guy you were just staring at." Allison said with a laugh.

"Who Isaac? No, I wasn't staring, I was just, um, I..." Cassidy begin to say, trying to think of a reason to explain why she was looking at him before Allison got any ideas.

"You were staring." Allison said, interrupting her.

"Ok, I was staring." Cassidy finally admitted with a sigh, then added,"but only a little bit, it's not like I'm a stalker or anything."

Allison laughed then said,"don't feel bad, even though I have only known Scott a week, I have stared at him a lot when noone was looking. It's just what us girls do when we have a crush."

"Yeah but I don't ..., wait you've been checking out Scott?" Cassidy asked with a laugh, as the two girls walked across the parking lot toward their cars.

Allison nodded her head and laughed as she said,"yeah but don't tell him, can't let him know how much I really do like him."

"You're secret is safe with me." Cassidy promised.

"And anything you tell me I'll keep it to myself." Allison promised back, then asked,"so tell me honestly, do you like Isaac?"

"I don't know." Cassidy said, then added,"I mean with Stiles I know for a fact how I feel, but Isaac just came out of nowhere and now I can't stop thinking about him."

Allison nodded her head as she listened to what the other girl said, then said,"wait, you like Stiles?"

"Yeah and trust me, I already know it's probably a bad idea, since we're good friends and all." Cassidy pointed out, there was nothing Allison could say that she haven't already thought of on her own or so she thought.

"No I think it's cute, I mean, I knew he liked you, but I didn't know you liked him back." Allison said without thinking.

"What?" Cassidy called out, as she lightly grabbed Allison's arm to stop her from walking. She felt her heart racing as she replayed what Allison said over and over in her head, she had to have heard her wrong, there was no way Stiles liked her, he had just ran from her earlier this week, that's not the type of thing a guy did when he liked a girl or so she thought, but there again this was Stiles.

"Oh crap, I wasn't suppose to tell you that. Scott made me promise not to say anything, please don't tell him I told you." Allison said in a panic.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Remember your secrets are safe with me." Cassidy said, as she gave the girl a friendly smile.

Allison shot her a smile back, thanking her, then asked,"so since you know the big secret, what are you going to do about it?"

Cassidy shrugged then said,"I don't know, it depends on what he does, like if he ask me out or something. Also it depends on..."

"Isaac?" Allison asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah." Cassidy answered with a sigh, then added,"I feel bad for possibly, maybe liking him."

"Why?" Allison asked confused.

"How can I like two guys at once? That's wrong, right?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't think it's wrong." Allison answered with a shrug, then added,"you just need to figure out what it is you really want."

"I just want someone who won't leave me, I'm tired of people leaving. I just want to know he'll be there, through the good and the bad, all I have to do is call and he'll come running without even having to think about it. I want the fairy tale, minus all the damsel in distress stuff." Cassidy explained, then added with a laugh,"and of course he's got to be cute."

"Of course." Allison agreed, as she laughed with her.

"I just want a guy who won't break my heart." Cassidy said seriously.

"Don't worry, you'll find one. I believe there are still a few good guys left out there." Allison said.

"And you picked one." Cassidy said smiling.

Allison smiled back as she thought about Scott then said,"I really hope so."

Cassidy nodded her head then said,"you did, trust me, but now you better get home and get ready for the big date."

"Yeah I should go. Are you coming tonight?" Allison asked her again, after not getting a answer earlier.

"No, I think I might sit this party out. I got homework and a lot of thinking to do." Cassidy answered.

"Don't think to much and try to have some fun this weekend." Allison called out, as she begin to walk toward her car.

"I will." Cassidy called back out, as she gave the girl a wave 'good-bye' before sliding behind the wheel of her car.

After placing her bag in the backseat she turned her head back around to look out in front of her and froze when she saw Isaac again, walking out of the school and toward the bicycle rack to grab his bike. She shook her head and forced herself to look away as she crank the car and pulled out of the parking spot. She made her way toward the end of the parking lot, but before she could pull out onto the road, Stiles drove by in his Jeep, causing her to groan out loud to herself.

"Oh come on, seriously." Cassidy groaned again, as she waved at Stiles, who had beeped the horn at her. Allison was right before, she did need to figure out what she wanted, but it was hard to make up her mind when she kept seeing both boys every time she turned her head.

"I just need to go home, do my homework and not think. That's what I'll do, just homework all weekend and I won't even think about Stiles or Isaac." Cassidy told herself, as she pulled out onto the road and made her way home, unfortunately her plan didn't work, she still had the two boys heavily on her mind.

_...ooo..._

A couple hours later, Cassidy was sitting in the middle of her bed, in her most comfortable pajamas, with her school books and note books all around her. Since arriving home earlier, she had tried her hardest to do her homework and ignore any thoughts about guys, like she had planned, but was still having a hard time sticking to the plan, even having her favorite songs playing loudly wasn't helping. She looked down at her Math book and read the question out to herself again for the hundredth time, then picked up her note book to do said Math problem, only problem was, she had already forgot what the question was again.

Cassidy groaned angrily as she fell back onto the bed, she was never going to get any work done as long as Stiles and Isaac were on her mind. The harder she tried to push them out, the more she thought about them. She couldn't stop seeing Stiles cute goofy grin when he got excited about something or the way her whole body tingled when Isaac touched her face and looked into her eyes.

Cassidy suddenly sat up when she was hit with a idea. She grabbed her note book and flipped through a few pages until she got to a clean sheet of paper while saying to herself,"ok, ok, I can do this. I'm a smart girl and I can totally do this."

She grabbed a pen and wrote a big 'S' for 'Stiles' then a big 'I' for 'Isaac' on the sheet of paper as she continued to talk to herself,"I'll just make a list of what I like about both boys, then compare the list and that should help me make up my mind."

As she tapped her pen on the note book she thought about both boys. It was easy to think about Stiles since she has known him for most of her life. Just about any memory she thought of, good or bad, involved Stiles somehow. He was a big part of her life, which could be a problem. Even though now she knew, according to Allison, that Stiles liked her, that still didn't change the fact that he was her best friend. What if things didn't work out and they could never be friends again, could she actually handle losing him from her life forever?

Then there was Isaac, who she honestly didn't know, except for a few rumors here and there, but she didn't really know him. Through the years she had spoke a few words to him in passing, the couple of times earlier in the week that she talked to him was the most words they had ever said to each other and she had to admit, she liked talking to him. The more she talked to him, the more she wanted to talk to him and the more she wanted to know him. Then there was the way he made her feel when they had that moment in the rain, if that's what really happened, maybe she was just imagining things that night, since he had been avoiding her since then, maybe he was worried he gave her the wrong idea and was trying to let her down gently.

Between her thoughts and the loud music, she never heard anyone enter her house and run up the stairs, until her bedroom door was slammed open as Stiles came rushing inside the room, causing her to scream out in fright.

Cassidy groaned and turned the music off when she noticed it was just Stiles. Once it was quiet in the room she said,"jeez Stiles, what the hell? How did you get in?"

"Spare key." Stiles answered, as he held up the key that she and her Dad always kept under a flower pot on the porch.

"Have you never heard of calling first or ringing a door bell?" Cassidy snapped, as she took several deep breaths to try to slow her heart down. She didn't mean to snap at him, but she couldn't help but be pissed at him for almost giving her a heart attack.

"Sorry." Stiles, as he flashed her a apologetic smile then said,"but I did try to call you."

Cassidy gave him a confused look, she knew she had her music up loud, but she still should have heard her cell phone ringing since it was right beside her on the bed. She glanced down to look at the phone and realized she had turned it off, she quickly shot Stiles a apologetic smile of her own then said,"sorry, I turned it off earlier when I was in the dark room and forgot to turn it back on."

"I also rang the door bell too, and knocked and threw pebbles at your window." Stiles said, listing off everything he did on his fingers.

"Oh wow, I must have really been out of it." Cassidy mumbled, as she avoided looking at him for fear that he would know what she had been thinking about.

"So after all of that and you still ignored me, I just grabbed the key and came in." Stiles explained.

"I wasn't ignoring you Stiles." Cassidy pointed out.

"Well I didn't know that. You've hardly talked to me any this week." Stiles called out, as he threw out his arm. "Did I uh, did I do something wrong?" He asked cautiously, as he shot her a confused look. He didn't think he had done anything, but if he did, he would do whatever to make it right, he couldn't handle losing her from his life.

"No, I just, I've been busy. These AP classes are kicking my butt this year." Cassidy lied. She hated lying to him, but couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him about all the many thoughts about him and Isaac that have been running through her head all week.

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief before he plopped down on her bed and said,"phew, glad we got that out of the way."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh as he pushed some of her books off into the floor to make himself more comfortable by laying on his side and propping up his head with his hand as he looked at her. She used her pen to pick up the tie he was wearing then asked,"so where are you off to dressed so snazzy? The big party tonight?"

Stiles nodded his head then said as he pointed to her pajamas,"I wanted to see if you were going too, but looks like you're not."

"No, I just have way to much homework to do." Cassidy explained, only telling a half lie this time.

"What are you working on?" Stiles asked, as he pulled the note book she had been writing in out of her hands. Her eyes widen in surprise when she remembered that the last thing she had been writing was the list, thankfully she only wrote down a couple of things, but she still didn't want him to see. She quickly grabbed it out of his hands and shut the note book before placing it behind her to keep him from grabbing it again, she hoped he didn't see anything, but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough.

"What were you working on?" Stiles asked with a confused expression, then added,"What did 'S' and 'I' mean?"

"Um, that uh, it stands for, um s-s-sulfur and, uh, iron." Cassidy lied, then added,"we were learning about how sulfur and iron reacts to each other when heated up in Chemistry."

Stiles nodded his head, causing her to breath a sigh of relief knowing he bought her lie, but before she could relax and think she got away with it, he quickly shook his head and shot her a confused look as he said,"but wait that doesn't make sense, cause under that I saw the word 'cute' wrote out under the 'S' and 'I', what does that have to do with sulfur or iron, or even Chemistry for that matter."

Cassidy chuckled uncomfortably and racked her brain for another lie, finally she shot him a smile, feeling totally confident as she said,"that wasn't 'cute' that was 'Cu' as in copper, which is what we're going to be learning next in class."

"That makes sense." Stiles said, as he nodded his head again, causing Cassidy to smile, she was glad that he was finally done asking questions about the list. He picked up one of her school books then joked,"but can't you just do your homework at the last minute like the rest of us normal people do. You don't always have to show off how smart you are, you're smarter than us, we get it."

"Ha-ha you're not funny Stilinski." Cassidy said, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Stiles laughed then tossed her book back on the bed as he asked,"are you really going to stay home on a Friday doing homework instead of going to a party?"

"Yep." Cassidy answered, as she picked up her Math book and read over the problem she tried to answer earlier.

"But I was kind of hoping we could go together." Stiles suggested.

Cassidy quickly looked up when she heard what he said, was he finally stepping up and actually asking her out? She had to know for sure before she got her hopes up. "Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I figured since Scott and Allison were going there as their first date, me and you could go together too." Stiles explained, as he stood up from the bed and begin to pace across her bedroom floor.

Cassidy bit her bottom lip as she replayed what he said in her head, sure he didn't come right out and say it was a date, but that's what it sounded like he was suggesting.

"Oh come on Cas, don't make me beg." Stiles pleaded with her. He opened his mouth to begin to beg, but before he could say a word she called out,"I'll go."

"Really?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Just me and you, hanging out and all." Cassidy said, smiling back.

Stiles nodded his head in agreement and continued to smile as she stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. He was happy that he was able to talk her into going, he felt bad for begging her to go, but he just didn't want to go to a party alone like a loser. He needed to show up at the party though to watch out for Scott. He had tried to talk to Scott earlier and explain to him the things he had read, he tried to tell him that he really could be a werewolf and he should cancel the date with Allison, but instead Scott blew up at him and stormed out of his room, although he wasn't going to tell Cassidy about any of that, he wanted her to believe that everything was fine and normal.

As she was in the closet, he glanced around her room then looked over at the closet when she called out his name. She waited until he called out a 'yeah' then she said,"you know, when two people arrive somewhere together, most people consider that a date."

"Mm-hm." Stiles called out, wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"So I was uh, I was just wondering..." Cassidy begin to say, as she grabbed a short red strapless dress from a hanger. She stuck her head out of the closet to finish her sentence but chickened out when she saw him looking at her, waiting for her to finish her question, instead she said,"hey, can you grab me a pair of black tights out of the top right drawer."

"Uh, yeah sure." Stiles said, as he walked over toward her dresser.

With his back toward her, she stepped back into the closet and quietly swore to herself, she couldn't believe she just chickened out. She had to ask him if this was a date, she had to know. She grabbed a black cropped jacket then cleared her throat as she called out,"anyway, as I was trying to say earlier, I was just um, wondering, with me and you going together does that mean something? Like is it a uh, is it a date?"

Cassidy stood still in the closet and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for him to answer, she swore to herself if he said 'no', she was never leaving her closet again. She waited a few seconds for him to answer, but after not hearing him say a word, she poked her head out of the closet and saw that he was still standing at her dresser. She walked over toward him and gasped in surprise when she noticed he was looking in the left drawer instead of the right like she told him.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide as he looked inside the drawer, it was filled with her underwear, all different styles and colors, he could hear her talking to him, but couldn't understand a word she said, as he continued to look inside the drawer. He knew he should shut it and walk away, but he couldn't help but imagine her wearing each and every piece in his head.

"Stiles!" Cassidy called out, as she rushed over toward him and closed the door. He blinked his eyes a few times then looked over at her as his face begin to turn red. "I said the right drawer not the left." She pointed out.

"S-sorry." Stiles stuttered, as he walked over toward the bedroom door. "I'll just wait downstairs for you." He added.

"Good idea, just don't touch anything. The last time you did, you broke Dad's lamp and he wasn't happy about it." Cassidy warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't break anything... again." Stiles said, as he shot her a guilty look.

"What did you break now?" Cassidy asked with a sigh.

"The flower pot on the porch, while I was looking for the key." Stiles admitted shyly.

"Damn it Stiles!" Cassidy called out.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles said back, then added,"I'll buy your Dad a new one."

"It's ok, don't worry about it, he probably won't even notice it." Cassidy added sadly. With as much as her Dad was at the hospital, chances are he wouldn't see that the flower pot was missing.

Stiles gave her a small smile, he knew she hated how often her Dad worked, yet she would never admit it out loud or even want to talk about it. He pointed his thumb toward the hall then said,"I'm gonna go and let you change."

Cassidy nodded her head, then quickly called out his name when she realized she never got a answer from him. She waited until he turned around then said,"about what I was talking about earlier, I hate to keep asking, but I just have to know, does it?"

Stiles stared at her in confusion, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he always remember his Dad telling him to never admit to a woman that you weren't listening to them, it usually made them mad and/or upset.

As he continued to stare at her, Cassidy tried not to feel disappointed as she said,"it's a simple question, either yes or no, if it's no, you can tell me the truth."

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out how he should answer the question without knowing what the question was. Then he remembered something else his Dad use to tell him, always agree with the woman. Stiles shot her a nervous smile as he nodded his head and said,"uh, y-yes."

Cassidy looked at him, making sure he really meant that, but the longer she looked at him, the more nervous he became that he gave the wrong answer. He opened his mouth, ready to change the answer to 'no' but before he could say a word, her face broke out into a smile as she giggled out,"good, I'm glad."

"Me too." Stiles said, still confused on what just happened.

As he left the bedroom, she quickly grabbed the clothes she had took out of the closet and went into the bathroom to get ready. Luckily she took a shower earlier when she got home from school, now all she had to do was change into the dress, fix her hair and apply make-up. A few minutes later, she walked back into the bedroom and smiled as she picked up the note book from earlier. She thought of another thing about Stiles that she liked and wanted to write down. She grabbed a pen and wrote 'he asked me out' with a smiley face under his name. She had just laid the note book back down on the bed when she heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"Stiles!" Cassidy yelled out, hoping he didn't break something to expensive, that her Dad might notice.

"It's ok, it didn't break." Stiles yelled back.

Cassidy giggled as she rolled her eyes, she didn't even want to know what he was doing downstairs. All she wanted to do was get the night started and hoped everything goes smoothly. She didn't think she could handle any drama.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, although I will be honest, it's not my favorite. But I had to keep the story going so anyway, hope it's ok. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to HiddenSmallTownGirl, GothicChickxxxx, TeamBlaus4EVER, Cupcakelover56, NightFall25, Sam0728, Guest, Phoenix, 98nomes, fluffyfluffyboomboom, Writteninthestars08, weekendrusher, NataliB4, xmalexfanx and Persephone Price for reviewing. Thank you all again and happy reading :)_


	9. Pity Party

_**Chapter Nine - Pity Party  
**_

* * *

Many minutes later, Cassidy and Stiles walked into the crowded house where the party was taken place. They both took a glance around, Stiles looking for Scott and Cassidy just looking to see who all was there, as it looked like the whole school had showed up. For a brief moment she wondered if Isaac was here too, then quickly shook the thought out of her head, as she begin to feel guilty. Here she was on a date with Stiles, yet she was thinking of someone else, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Wow I think everyone showed up tonight." Stiles said out loud what she was thinking earlier.

"Yeah." Cassidy mumbled out in agreement, as she shot him a small smile, hoping he couldn't read the other thought that was on her mind.

"Do you see Scott and Allison anywhere?" Stiles asked, as he continued to glance around inside the house for them.

"No, but it looks like there are more people outside. Maybe they are out there." Cassidy suggested, as she pointed out at the back yard where even more teenagers were standing around talking or dancing.

Stiles nodded his head as he begin to walk through the group of people and head toward the sliding glass door that would lead to outside, he hoped and prayed that Scott would be out there and be normal, he didn't know what he would do if Scott was all wolfed out and going on a killing rampage. He glanced behind him and saw Cassidy trying to keep up with him, but instead she kept bumping into people. After seeing her bump into another person and call out a quick 'sorry', he reached out behind him and grabbed a hold of her hand, without even thinking about it, to help lead her through the crowd, causing both of their hearts to race.

Even though Stiles knew he should be looking for Scott, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her again with a smile on his face when he felt her intertwine her fingers with his and give his hand a squeeze. He would never get tired of the way she could make his whole body tingle with just a simple touch. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he was ever lucky enough to actually hold her or kiss her the way he always dreamed of. He figured he would probably pass out or maybe even die, but at least he would die happy.

_'Is it possible to die from to much happiness? Has that ever happened before?'_ Stiles thought to himself, as he and Cassidy made their way outside. Instead of answering himself, he shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of things like that. Right now, he had to find Scott and made sure nothing bad happened.

Once outside, Cassidy glanced around the huge back yard, looking for their friend. She rolled her eyes and fought back a groan when she saw Jackson and Lydia off to the side, making out. Even though she was over him, it still hurt to see a ex boyfriend making out with someone who wasn't you. Not wanting to see them kissing for another minute she quickly turned her head and smiled when she saw Scott and Allison standing close together talking. It seemed like they were both having a great time and really liked each other, which made her extremely happy, it was about time Scott met a great girl and had some happiness in his life.

"Hey there's Scotty." Cassidy called out over the music to Stiles, as she used her free hand to pointed to where the new couple were standing.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Scott looking normal, he glanced up at the full moon above and hoped that Scott could keep in control of his emotions tonight cause according to all the research he did earlier today, if Scott suddenly got extremely mad or over excited about something, they could all be in trouble. His best bet would be to try one last time to get Scott to leave the party.

With that thought in mind, Stiles begin to walk over toward Scott, as he pulled Cassidy along behind him. Once they were close enough to Scott and Allison for them to hear, Cassidy called out a 'hey' as she happily waved at them. Allison smiled and called out a happy greeting of her own as she hugged the other girl, while Scott shot Stiles a annoyed look. Cassidy wasn't sure what was going on between her two friends at the moment, but she ignored it for the moment as Allison begin to talk to her.

"So you decided to show up after all I see." Allison said smiling.

"Yeah, he talked me into it." Cassidy said, as she looked over at Stiles and smiled.

Allison looked between the two and wondered if this was a date for them like it was for her and Scott or if they were just here as friends. For Cassidy's sake she hoped it was date, she knew the girl liked Stiles, even if she was a little confused and was starting to think she liked that other boy Isaac, but Allison couldn't help but think how cute she looked with Stiles, besides now they could double date.

Allison thought about asking if something was going on between them, but before she could, Stiles looked at Scott and asked,"hey man, can I talk to you a minute?"

"No." Scott snapped, knowing what Stiles wanted to discuss with him.

Stiles held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to make him mad, then added,"it won't take long, I just need to talk to you about something."

"Scott you know you better talk to him or he will never stop asking." Cassidy joked. She still wasn't sure what the problem was between them, but hoped they could talk and work things out.

"Fine, you got five minutes." Scott mumbled, as he turned around and walked away.

"Be right back ladies." Stiles said, as he gave the girls a quick bow before jogging off to talk to Scott.

"What was that about?" Allison asked Cassidy with a laugh once they were alone.

"I have no idea and knowing those two, it's best to stay out of it." Cassidy answered, laughing back. She glanced at the red cup half full of liquid in Allison's hand, and at feeling her mouth dry, asked as she grabbed the cup,"is this water? I'm so thirsty."

"No wait! That's not water, it's..." Allison begin to say, but she was to late, as Cassidy turned up the cup and drank the clear liquor in one swallow. "Vodka." Allison finished, as Cassidy begin to cough and hand the cup back to Allison.

"Wow, that's strong." Cassidy said, as she made a face after drinking the strong liquor.

"I didn't know you were a big drinker." Allison said with a laugh.

"I'm not, although I have to admit that was pretty good." Cassidy said, laughing.

"Let's get another one then." Allison suggested, as she turned around and took a few steps toward a long table that held cups, ice, different big bottles of liquor and other bottles to mix with it, like soda and juice, if someone wanted a mix drink.

Allison grabbed a new red cup and filled it half full with vodka and handed it to Cassidy, then she turned back toward the table to fill up her drink as she asked,"do you want anything to mix with it?"

"Nope, all done." Cassidy announced, as she held the empty cup out toward Allison, wanting a refill.

"Cassidy no! You were suppose to drink it slow, not guzzle it." Allison called out.

"Oopsy." Cassidy said, as she giggled, the liquor already starting to affecting her.

"Ok, no more for you." Allison said, as she grabbed the cup out of her hand and tossed it into the trash can. She took a sip of her drink, then looked at the slightly drunk girl and asked,"so you and Stiles came together as in a date?"

"Mm-hm." Cassidy answered, as she bobbed her head to the music playing.

Allison smiled then said,"that's great. See I told you he liked you."

"Yes you did, you are a smart one Allison Argent." Cassidy said with a laugh, causing the other girl to laugh with her. Then she stared straight ahead with a dreamy look on her face, as she said with sigh,"Isaac is so cute."

"Isaac?" Allison asked with a confused expression, then asked,"don't you mean Stiles?"

"Yeah, I said Stiles right?" Cassidy asked confused.

"No, you said Isaac." Allison said with a laugh.

"I-I-I meant Stiles, of course I m-meant Stiles." Cassidy stuttered out, as her cheeks begin to turn pink. She couldn't believe she just slipped up and said that, the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now was Isaac, beside she bet where ever he was, he was not thinking about her.

Allison looked at the embarrassed girl in front of her and could tell she was still very confused. She had a feeling she wouldn't be making up her mind anytime soon. She really wished there was something she could do to help the girl, even though she had only known Cassidy for a short time, she already considered her to be a good friend and just wanted her to be happy.

While Cassidy glanced around and tried to get Isaac out of her mind, Stiles and Scott walked back over toward the girls. Whatever was going on between the boys, it didn't look like it had been resolved, the two girls noticed.

Allison, hoping to cheer Scott up, grabbed his hand and shot him a smile, as she pulled him toward the pool where people were dancing. Stiles kept his eyes on Scott as he and Allison continued to get closer and closer as they continued to dance together. While they were talking earlier, Scott promised him he would be able to stay in control, Stiles just hope that was one promise he wouldn't break.

Stiles was so lost in his own thoughts and worries for Scott, that for a moment he forgot Cassidy was standing beside him until she called out, "dance with me", as she pulled him over toward Scott, Allison and everyone else who were dancing along to the fast pop song that was playing. He tried to remind her that he was a terrible dancer, but she ignored him as she continued to pull him toward the dancing area.

Once they were in the perfect spot, she turned around to face him as she said,"you don't have to dance. You can just stand there and look cute as usual while I dance."

Stiles mouth dropped open as the word 'cute' replayed in his head. Did she really just call him cute or was he imagining things. He closed his mouth then opened it again to ask her, but before he could say a word, she giggled and said,"don't look so shocked and before you ask, yes you did hear me right. I called you cute."

Stiles stuttered a few times, but was still to shocked to talk, instead he just shot her a goofy grin, causing her to giggle again as she turned around and begin to sway her hips to the music. Stiles couldn't stop himself from watching her as she continued to dance, he raised his hands and thought about placing them on her hips then quickly changed his mind and lowered them. The last thing he wanted to do was freak her out, although between her 'cute' comment and the way she was dancing with him, it was almost as if she was flirting with him, but that couldn't be right. This was Cassidy he was thinking of, there is no way she would be flirting with him, right?

Before he could get to lose in his own thoughts, he saw Scott pull away from Allison and begin to walk away, leaving her standing there confused. He looked back at Cassidy and as much as he hated leaving her, he knew he had to go check on Scott. He called out 'stay here' before running in the same direction that Scott went.

After the two boys ran off, Allison walked over to Cassidy and said,"ok, what is going on with those two?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders then said,"who knows, they have been acting weird all night, but like I told you before, it's best to stay out of it."

"Do you think Scott's ok?" Allison asked her, feeling concern.

"I'm sure he is. He probably just got nervous or sick and Stiles is helping him." Cassidy suggested, then added,"I'll go see if I can find one of them to see what's going on."

As Allison nodded her head, Cassidy turned around to search for her friends then gasped out in surprise when she saw the dark headed man from the woods standing in front of her.

"Hey, Cassidy right?" Derek asked, as he flashed her, what he hoped was a friendly smile. He knew if he wanted to get to Scott he would have to play nice with the girl he liked and his oldest friend.

"Hey, creepy woods guy." Cassidy snapped.

Derek chuckled at the drunk girl, even when she talked she reminded him of Parker, but he knew now was not the time to be thinking of the girl from his past. "Actually it's Derek, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said to her.

"Oh you mean when you were being rude to me and my friends cause we were on your precious property." Cassidy snapped. Normally she wasn't the type to snap at strangers, but after a couple of cups of liquid courage there was no telling what she would say.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you three just caught me at a bad time." Derek explained, as he gave her another friendly smile. "Why don't I make it up to you, I can give you and Allison right?" He begin to say, then paused until she nodded her head,"why don't I give you two a ride home?"

"We already have a ride home." Cassidy said before Allison could say anything.

"I saw Scott leave a few minutes ago." Derek said, as he looked at the two girls.

"What about Stiles?" Cassidy asked and tried not to feel disappointed. What kind of guy leaves his date behind without saying anything?

"I think he left too." Derek answered.

Cassidy lowered her eyebrows in confusion as she looked down at the ground, it wasn't like Scott or Stiles to just run off and leave her, and she couldn't believe that Scott would leave Allison. At first she thought maybe Scott was just having a asthma attack, which sometimes happened when he got over excited and with the way he was dancing with Allison, she would bet he was _really _excited and Stiles was just helping him out, but if he actually did leave the party, she couldn't help but worry that something major was going on.

Before she could think about it to much, she felt her cellphone, which was in the black purse she was holding, begin to vibrate. She quickly pulled the phone out and saw it was Stiles calling.

"Hey. Where did you and Scott go? Is everything ok?" Cassidy asked, as soon as she answered the phone.

"_Yeah, Scott just had to leave right quick cause he wasn't feeling good, but he'll be ok_." Stiles answered. Or at least he hoped Scott would be ok, he wasn't sure yet, but would find out as soon as he made it to Scott's house.

Cassidy moved the cellphone away from her mouth as she whispered to Allison that Scott did leave but he's ok. Allison nodded her head in thanks, then mouth the words 'what happened?'. Cassidy held up a finger, telling her to hold on, as she walked away from the girl to find a quieter place so she could keep talking to Stiles.

"Where are you? Did you leave too?" Cassidy asked him once she was away from the loud crowd.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. I just figured I should check on Scott_." Stiles explained, hoping she won't be mad.

"I understand, I just wish you would have told me instead of ditching me in the middle of a date." Cassidy pointed out.

"_I know, I'm sor.._." Stiles begin to say, then felt his mouth drop open when he realized she said 'date'. Was that what tonight was? Was he on actually on a date with her and never knew it? "_Wait, y-you said 'date'. W-was this a-a date?_" He stuttered out.

Cassidy felt her face drop at his question, she thought they had already talked about this and now it was like he was pretending like he had no idea about what was going on. Between that and the fact that he just left her behind, all she could think was he was having second thoughts about dating her. She was starting to wondering if there was even anything wrong with Scott or if all of that was just faked so Stiles could ditch her.

"I thought it was, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I was wrong about you." Cassidy snapped, as she ended the call, ignoring Stiles as he called out,"_wait Cas, no.." _ as he tried to explain, but was to late.

As she went to drop her phone back into her purse, it begin to ring again, but she ignored it when she saw it was Stiles again. She wasn't in the mood to talk with him right now, instead she made her way back toward where Allison was, but was surprised to see her and that Derek guy gone.

"That's just great." Cassidy mumbled to herself sarcastically as she realized all of her friends have left her. She was now stuck at this party, that she never really wanted to go to, without a ride home. She decided to walk toward the front of the house in hopes of catching someone as they were leaving to give her a lift home, but first she grabbed a half empty bottle of liquor from the table on her way, if she was going to be stuck at this party, she was at least going to try to have some fun.

Cassidy turned the bottle up and drank a big swallow as she stumbled around to the front of the house, she was so lost in the bottle that she didn't see anyone as she bumped into them and almost fell to the ground, but luckily the person quickly grabbed her arms, causing her to lose the bottle but kept her from falling.

"My bottle." Cassidy whined, as she looked down at the ground to see all of the liquor spill out of the bottle.

"Aw did someone get lost from the nerd herd?" Jackson asked, as he realized the person he crashed into was Cassidy.

Cassidy lifted her head and groaned, Jackson was the last person she wanted to see or talk to right now. She pulled her arms out of his grasp then pushed him away from her as she said,"I am _so_ not in the mood for you right now."

"You know, I remember there was a time when I could get you in the mood." Jackson said, as he flashed her a smug grin.

"Leave me alone Jackson." Cassidy snapped, as she turned around to walk away from him, trying to walk as straight as possible and not trip up on her own feet.

Jackson stood still and watched her, he could tell she was drunk and the fact that she was drinking meant only one thing, she was upset and had a lot on her mind. He wished he could just turn his back on her and walk away, but he knew he couldn't do that, not to her, cause as much as he hated to admit it, and he would never admit it out loud, he still loved her and would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

After he watched her stumble but catch herself, he sighed and jogged over toward her. "Cassidy, wait." He called out, as he lightly grabbed her arm. He turn her around to face him then asked,"where are you going?"

"Away from you." Cassidy scoffed, as she went to turn around, but he pulled her back around to face him. "Seriously, where are you going?" Jackson asked again.

"I'm going home or at least trying to, if you'll let me go." Cassidy snapped, as she tried to pull her arm away from him, causing him to hold on to her tighter.

"Where's your loser friends?" Jackson asked, surprised they haven't come running to her rescue yet.

"They're gone." Cassidy said angrily, then continued as she pulled her arm away,"is that what you wanted to hear Jackson? They left me. Everyone leaves me. You left me, Stiles left me, Scott left me, even Allison, who I have only known for a week left me. I'm all alone here, does that make you happy?"

Jackson felt his heart clinch when he looked into her watery eyes, he knew when he dumped her it hurt, but he didn't realize he had screwed her up this badly. For a moment he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and all the pain he caused her.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Jackson said, as he nodded his head toward his car. He figured giving her a ride home was the least he could do.

Cassidy scoffed then said,"no thanks, I'll rather walk."

"Would you stop being so stubborn." Jackson pleaded with her, then added softly as he held out his hand toward her,"Cas, please, just come with me."

Cassidy looked up at him in surprise, it had been a long time since he spoke to her like that, like he actually cared and for a moment she even saw the old Jackson when she looked into his eyes, the Jackson she fell in love with once upon a time. She finally nodded her head and laid her hand in his, letting him lead her to his car. She didn't know what came over him, but she wasn't going to question it. Seeing him like this made her realize how much she had actually missed him, but she wasn't going to get to use to it, cause with her luck lately, the moment was not going to last for long.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter had a little bit of everyone in it, except Isaac sadly :( but don't worry, he'll have a big big part in the next chapter. But I do hope you liked reading Cassidy and the other characters in this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to siriusconfessions, NightFall25, Sam0728, 98nomes, Persephone Price, Writteninthestars08, HiddenSmallTownGirl, , weekendrusher, Phoenix, xmalexfanx, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, GothicChickxxxx, Shannon and ohsolauren for reviewing. Happy reading! _


	10. Your Superman I Will Be

_**Chapter Ten - Your Superman I Will Be**_

* * *

Isaac slipped his coat on as he walked out his front door, he quietly shut the door behind him, hoping to not wake his Dad up before he walked down the porch steps and made his way toward the trash can at the end of the driveway. He had just tossed the trash bag inside when he saw Jackson drive by and pull into the drive way. Isaac was about to turn around and head back inside but froze when he saw the passenger door open and Cassidy stepped out of the car, laughing along with Jackson about something. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion at seeing them together, like everyone else, he knew Jackson broke up with her last year and completely broke her heart, he couldn't believe she was with him now. He could only hope she wasn't giving Jackson another chance, not that he thought he had a shot with her, but he knew she deserved better than Jackson, he was rather see her with Stiles then with Jackson.

Isaac knew he should just go inside the house, no matter who she dated it was none of his business, but he couldn't make himself turn around and walk away. He continued to watch and felt his heart break a little when he saw Jackson lean toward her, ready to give her a kiss. He scoffed and turned his head, he shouldn't be surprised that a jerk like Jackson could get chance after chance while a guy like him never got a shot. He quickly looked back over toward them when he heard her called out for Jackson to stop and to let her go, for a moment he thought about running over to help her, even if he would have gotten his ass kicked by Jackson, but before he could move a muscle, she took matters into her own hands and slapped Jackson across the face and pushed him away from her.

Isaac watched her quickly walk away from Jackson, who was calling her every bad name he could think of, but no matter what Jackson said, she never looked back, she refused to give him the satisfaction in knowing that his words bothered her. As she continued to walk, Isaac could tell instantly that she wasn't completely sober and waited till he saw her at her front door, before he turned around and went to head back toward his house. He was half-way to the porch when he glanced behind him and saw her leaning against the front door, trying to unlock it, but not having any luck.

He looked around and noticed noone else around, even Jackson had went inside his house, and there was no way he could just go inside his house without knowing if she made it inside safely or not. He looked back at his house for a moment, making sure his Dad's bedroom light was still off before he jogged over toward her house.

Cassidy held her keys up close to her face as she tried to figure out which key would unlock the front door, she just tried every key on her key ring or at least she thought she had, but the door still wouldn't unlock. She decided to start over again by wrapped her hand around the first key she came across. She bit her bottom lip as she concentrated hard and begin to move the key toward the lock, but instead of sticking the key inside the lock, she accidentally dropped her keys onto the porch.

She groaned out in frustration then went to bend down to pick up the keys, but was surprised when another set of hands appeared and picked up the keys for her, she raised her head and couldn't help but smile when she saw who it was.

"Isaac." Cassidy breathed out, a smile still on her face.

"Hey, you-you ok?" Isaac asked her. He was surprised to see her so excited to see him, but tried not to read to much into it. With as drunk as she was, she probably would have been happy to see anyone.

Cassidy face instantly dropped at his question, as she begin to pout then said,"I think I have the wrong house, the door won't work."

Isaac couldn't help but chuckle at the pitiful look she gave him. He walked closer to her and the door as he said,"here, l-let me try."

"Thank you Issac!" Cassidy called out, as she wrapped a arm around his neck to keep from falling over. He cautiously wrapped a arm around her waist and moved her in between the door and himself to help hold her up as he tried to unlock the front door. She looked up at him and laid a hand on his cheek as she said,"you're always saving me, you're always there when I need someone. How do you always know when I need help?"

Isaac felt his body tingle from her touch, noone had ever touch him like that before, it was something so simple but so sweet and he couldn't get enough of it. For a moment he forgot that she had even asked him a question, he looked away from the door to glance over at her beautiful face as he shrugged his shoulders and said,"I-I don't know. J-just lucky I g-guess."

Cassidy smiled at his answer then gasped as she said,"or maybe you're secretly a superhero. Are you a superhero Isaac?"

Isaac looked over at her again and laughed for the first time in years, causing Cassidy to smile even wider at hearing him laugh, it was a nice sound to hear and something she wouldn't mind hearing again and again. He shook his head then said,"I'm n-no hero."

"I think you are." Cassidy pointed out, then paused as if in deep thought before saying,"but question is, which superhero would you be? You can't be batman cause Stiles is batman, so you can be... wait, I got it! You can be superman."

Isaac smiled at her words, even though he knew he was no where close to being a superman, the fact that she was calling him one, made him feel like he could do anything. Just being around her made him feel alive, he felt like could leap tall buildings in a single bound or save a damsel in distress. When she looked at him the way she was now, he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do.

Cassidy leaned in closer to Isaac then whispered,"psst Isaac, are you really superman? You can tell me, I won't say a word."

Isaac looked over at her and surprised even himself as he joked,"if-if I told you, it-it wouldn't be a secret."

Cassidy gasped in surprise then burst into a fit of laughter as she said,"oh, my God. Isaac Lahey just told a joke. I have never heard you joke before, that was awesome!"

Isaac shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal, even though she was right, he had never really joked before. He hardly smiled or even talked to anyone before either. She was slowly bringing him out of his shell and even though he knew she was drunk and it was no big deal to her, to him it was a very big deal and something he would never forget.

"You should laugh and smile more Isaac, it looks good on you." Cassidy said, as she looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I-I haven't had much to-to smile about lately." Isaac said softly, as he looked down at the keys in his hand to avoid looking at her.

Even though he was trying his best not to look at her, she could still see the broken expression on his face, noone deserved to go through what he did. Her only regret was that she didn't notice what was going on right across the street from her sooner and sure, she still didn't know for a fact what was going on, but she suspected what was going on and she wanted to help him any way she could. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to be his friend.

Without even thinking about it, Cassidy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her as she whispered in his ear,"I'm so sorry Isaac."

Isaac stood frozen for a second, it had been a long time since someone hugged him and the fact that it was Cassidy doing the hugging, surprised him even more. For a moment he wasn't even sure what he should do or even say, he raised his arms to wrapped them around her waist, then quickly changed his mind, the last thing he wanted to do was freak her out. He took a small step away from her and was surprised again when she kept her arms wrapped around him, she leaned back a little to look at him, their faces only inches apart. He couldn't help himself as he glanced at her lips, although he knew he would never be brave enough to actually do anything.

Isaac quickly looked up into her eyes before she could catch him staring, then stuttered out,"it-it's ok."

"No, it's not ok and I know it's not much, but I want you to know, I'm here for you. I want to be there for you if you ever need a friend and-and uh, I-I..." Cassidy begin to say until she started to feel sick to her stomach.

"You-you ok?" Isaac asked when he saw her pained expression.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Cassidy moaned.

"O-ok, h-hold on." Isaac said, as he quickly tried to unlock the front door for her to run inside.

When he wasn't getting the door open fast enough, she pushed past him and made her way into the front yard, falling down to her hands and knees. Isaac rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her, as she took several deep breaths of the fresh cool air. He hesitated for a moment, then laid his hand on her back, slowly moving his hand in a circular motion, hoping to help her feel better.

Cassidy took another deep breath then slowly released it before turning over and laying flat on her back. Isaac looked down at her with a worried expression, with not knowing how much alcohol she had earlier, he wasn't sure if there was something majorly wrong or if she was just feeling sick from the drinking.

"Are-are you ok? Do you n-need me to call s-someone?" Isaac asked, still feeling concern.

"No, no I'm fine. I was just feeling sick and needed some fresh air. It was getting a little hot back there." Cassidy explained. _' In more ways than one.'_ She thought to herself, as she looked up at Isaac, who was sitting beside her with a worried expression still on his face.

"You sure?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, superman, everything is ok." Cassidy joked, as she smiled up at him.

Isaac chuckled at her comment then said as he nodded his head toward the door,"I g-got the door open, if-if you want to go inside."

"No, I kind of like it out here." Cassidy said, then pouted as she asked him,"will you join me?"

Isaac glanced over at his house, making sure his Dad's bedroom light was still off, then looked back at her and nodded his head before laying down on his back beside her. He turned his head to look at her and was surprised to see her looking back at him, she flashed him a smile then turned her head back to look at the stars above them.

"I love stars, I always have. I use to wish I could grab a star from the sky, but they are _sooo_ far away." Cassidy whined, as she stretched out her arm above her as she pretended to grab a star. Once she realized there was no way she could grab one, she sighed sadly and lowered her arm as she asked,"do you know why I love stars so much?"

"Why?" Isaac asked, as he turned his head to look at her.

"Cause they never leave me." Cassidy answered softly, as she too turned her head to look at him. She looked into his eyes for a moment and knew he understood, like her, he had lost people too, first his Mom, then his older brother and in a way his Dad too, after losing his Mom and Camden, his Dad was never the same. He understood more than anyone, how lonely it felt to be all alone in a big world.

Cassidy broke eye contact and turned her head to looked back up at the stars as she continued,"they may disappear during the day, but they always come back, unlike people. People always leave and never return."

"I k-know what y-you mean." Isaac mumbled.

Cassidy glanced at him from the corner of her eye and looked at the sad expression on his face, she knew hers probably matched his. She felt bad for bringing him down and knew she needed to change the subject and quick.

"You know, if you're superman, I guess that makes me Lois Lane right?" Cassidy asked him, hoping to make him laugh or even smile.

"What?" Isaac asked confused.

Cassidy rolled over onto her side and raised her head to look at him as she explained,"well you keep saving me and superman is always saving Lois, so that makes me Lois right?"

"If you w-want to be, but you don't need s-someone to save you. You're strong and-and can do anything." Isaac pointed out.

Cassidy looked down at the ground and shyly smiled at his words, she never considered herself to be strong, she just did what she had to do to get through each day but it was nice hearing someone think that about her. She raised her head back up then said,"I'm glad you think that, but everyone needs saving sometimes and I'm glad I have you as my superman."

Isaac blushed and smiled as he said,"i-if you need me to be, then I-I will be your superman."

"That sounds like a song lyric." Cassidy said with a giggle, then added seriously,"but thank you, I like knowing I can call on you for help."

"You're welcome." Isaac said, as he smiled at her.

Cassidy smiled back then rolled back over and laid on her back. She reached out to grab his hand as she said,"and I'm here for you too Isaac."

Isaac looked over at her to thank her and saw her yawn, instead he asked,"you get-getting sleepy?"

"A little." Cassidy answered, as she held up two of her fingers close together.

"I'll help you in-inside." Isaac said, as he stood up from the ground, then turned around to hold out a hand and help her up but was surprised to see her grinning up at him. "What?" He asked.

"You got a cute butt." Cassidy answered, as she continued to smile.

"What?" Isaac called out again, shock at her answer.

Cassidy laughed as she laid her hand in his, she waited until he helped her up until she said,"I said, you got a cute butt. I noticed it when you were changing my tire that night."

"Y-you were watching me?" Isaac asked, as he felt his face turning red.

"Not in a creepy stalker way, but yeah, I was definitely checking you out." Cassidy answered, as she stood close to him and bit her bottom lip, looking deep into his eyes. She giggled when she saw his face turning a deep red as he looked down at the ground with a shy smile, unable to say anything.

"Good night Isaac." Cassidy whispered in his ear, before she turned around to walk away. She took a few steps, making sure to shake her hips, before she glanced behind her to shoot him a flirty smile, causing her to trip on her own feet. Luckily she wasn't to far away from him and he was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"I g-got you Cas." Isaac said, as he easily picked her up and held her in his arms.

"I knew you were the perfect superman." Cassidy mumbled, as she laid her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face.

Isaac chuckled as he held her close and begin to walk toward her house. He was glad he had left the front door cracked after unlocking it earlier, with Cassidy still in his arms, he used his foot to open the door and walked inside her house. He stood in the foyer and glanced around inside for the first time, unsure of where her bedroom was.

"W-where's your room?" Isaac asked, as he backed up against the front door, shutting it quietly. When she didn't answer, he glanced over to look at her and was surprised to see she had fallen asleep so quickly. He took a few more steps into the house and saw the living room on his right. He made his way into the room and carefully laid her on the couch, removed the black ankle boots she was wearing, then grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up. He looked down at the sleeping girl and felt the small feelings he had for her grow. He had always had a crush on her and would admire her from afar, but after tonight, his feelings were increasing from a childish crush to something real and something he had never felt before. He slowly reached out and pushed her hair out of her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek as he whispered out,"good n-night Cassidy."

Isaac turned to walk away but had only taken a few steps when he heard he whisper back,"good night superman." He looked back behind him and smiled before turning his head back and walking out of the room.

When Cassidy heard the front door closed, she slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face. After getting a ride home with Jackson, she honestly thought there was no way her night could improve, but then Isaac arrived to save her again. Maybe Allison was right earlier, maybe there were still good guys left and it seemed like Isaac was one of them.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all! I hoped you all liked the Isaac chapter lol. I personally had a blast writing it. If you noticed I have started naming the chapters, I even went back and gave the other chapters a title too. The titles might be lame, but figured it would be fun lol. I also wanted to tell you all that I made some banners and they are on my profile if you want to check them out. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER, Persephone Price, Allibot, ohsolauren, HiddenSmallTownGirl, Sam0728, LuLuLover, Phoenix, siriusconfessions, Tiva, Lahey, xmalexfanx, India Love, Writteninthestars08 and taytayfanatical for reviewing. Happy reading and please let me know what you think! _


	11. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Memories

_**Chapter Eleven - A Picture is Worth a Thousand Memories**_

* * *

Several days later, Cassidy was standing on the sidelines while the boys were at lacrosse practice. Since the party a few things had changed in her life, for one, she was unofficial taking pictures for the school paper. Since the editor knew she was always at practice and the games, he asked her to take pictures for the sport section, which she jumped at the chance to do. What better way to cheer on her boys then to caption them at their best?

Cassidy cheered out happily and pointed her camera at Isaac as he ran down the field, spinning around Jackson, who was blocking and tossed the ball toward the goal, getting it in the net She snapped another picture of him as he turned his head toward her, after hearing her cheer for him, with a shy smile on his face. Another new thing in her life was Isaac, since that night he helped her after the party, they had begin to talk more and more, and now he had quickly become a close friend in her eyes. Anyone who would go above and beyond to save someone they hardly knew, like Isaac did that night, was someone she would call a friend. Even if she didn't remember every single detail from that night, he never held any of that against her when they talked, like the time they talked Monday morning at school.

_...ooo... Flashback ...ooo..._

_Isaac opened his locker door and covered his mouth to yawn before reaching inside and grabbing his books. After helping Cassidy that night then having to work late for the rest of the weekend, he didn't get much sleep. At night while the rest of his peers were partying, he was working, while they slept away their hangovers, he was working. If he wasn't at school or lacrosse, he was working, which left no time for a social life or to date. Which he guessed was for the best since the only girl he was interested in, he hasn't even talked to since he helped her get inside her house nights ago. He didn't hold it against her though, he knew she was probably busy or maybe she didn't even remember him helping her. _

_Isaac was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anyone walk up beside him and place a styrofoam cup inside his locker. He looked at the cup in confusion then turned his head to the side to see a smile Cassidy standing beside him. _

_"Morning." Cassidy said, a friendly smile still on her face. _

_"M-Morning." Isaac said back in surprise. He picked up the cup and tilted his head to the side as he asked,"what is this?" _

_"It's hot chocolate with thirteen little marshmallows." Cassidy answered. _

_"Why t-thirteen?" Isaac asked, still confused. _

_Cassidy shrugged then explained,"some people see thirteen as unlucky and i see it as lucky."_

_"What?" Isaac asked with a chuckle._

_"I don't know, it's just something my sister use to say, it made sense when I was little." Cassidy said, as she laughed back. Then added,"anyway, it's just my way of saying thanks for the other night. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got my favorite." _

_"You c-can have it, if you-you want." Isaac offered, as he held the cup out to her. _

_"No, I got it for you." Cassidy said, as she pushed the cup back toward him. _

_"You sure?" Isaac asked again. _

_Cassidy bit her bottom lip, thinking hard about his offer, then said,"I'll just take a sip." _

_Isaac smiled as he handed her the cup, as she took a sip, he turned back to look inside his locker. After swallowing the chocolatey goodness, she cleared her throat then said,"and I also wanted to apologize if I said anything or did anything embarrassing that night. I don't get drunk often, but when I do, it's bad."_

_"S-so you don't remember a-anything?" Isaac asked her, surprised and a little relieved. _

_"I remember bits and pieces. I remember you helping me, I remember us talking, although I don't remember everything we talked about and I remember you taking me inside." Cassidy explained, then asked,"please just tell me I didn't do something dumb." _

_"N-no, you're fine. I-I mean you were ok, you-you didn't do anything." Isaac answered. _

_Cassidy breathed out a sigh of relief and shot him a smile as she said,"that's great to hear, thanks." _

_"No-no problem." Isaac said, as he shot her a shy smile back. _

_"So talk to you later?" Cassidy asked him, as she took a small step back then turned around to walk away when he nodded his head, answering her question. She had only taken a few steps when she turned back around and said,"oh, I did remember one thing." _

_"Yeah?" Issac asked, hoping she didn't remember something embarrassing he said or did. _

_"I remember telling you that I'm here for you, if you ever need a friend and I meant that. If you ever need anything Isaac, let me know, my door is always open." Cassidy said sincerely. _

_"Thank you." Isaac said, a genuine smile on his face. _

_"No problem superman." Cassidy said with a wink, as she turned around to walk off, leaving a red faced Isaac behind as he watched her walk away. _

_...ooo..._

After getting the ball in the goal, Isaac ran back over toward his team mates and got in the back of the line as the next guy ran down the field to go one on one with the goalie and getting blocked by Jackson. Cassidy held her camera back up and went down the line of players, snapping a few pictures, she froze when her camera landed on Stiles.

Cassidy lowered her camera as she and Stiles locked eyes, for a moment neither one looked away as they continued to stare at each other. Finally he stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to chuckle, before flashing her a smile, taking her back to a few days ago when he came by her house to apologize for all the drama that happened the night of the party.

_...ooo... Flashback ...ooo..._

_Cassidy cracked open a eye and quickly shut it with a groan when the sunlight hit her. She was really regretting all the vodka she had the night before, she wasn't usually the drinking type and had no idea what came over her. On second thought, yes she did, it was cause of Stiles. At first she drank cause she was so nervous about the date, then when he left her at the party and after being humiliated at finding out that he didn't even know they were on a date, she had turned to the bottle. Now she felt like crap, her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. Wait, that wasn't her head she heard pounding, it was the front door, which was what original woke her up. _

_Cassidy slowly stood up and dragged herself toward the front door, stripping off the black jacket she had wore to the party and never took off before passing out. She pulled up the red dress, which had slipped down while she had been sleeping and ran a hand through her knotted up hair. She avoided looking at the mirror as she walked through the foyer, she didn't know want to know how badly she looked this morning, she was sure her make up was probably smeared all over her face. She was just glad her Dad was at work all night, if he was the type of parent who cared, she knew she would have been grounded as soon as he saw the state she was in. _

_When she heard another loud knock at the front door, followed by the doorbell ringing, she placed her hands over her ears and mumbled out, "ok, ok, I'm coming." _

_Once at the front door, she removed her hands and opened the front door. She narrowed her eyes and groaned when she saw Stiles in front of her. "Go away." Cassidy snapped, as she went to close the front door, she was to mad, upset and hungover to deal with him right now. _

_"Cas, wait, please! Just hear me out." Stiles begged, as he placed his hand on the door and pushed it back open. He wasn't usually as forward as he was acting right now, but he hated the thought of her being mad at him and the last thing he wanted was to lose her from his life. _

_"There's nothing to 'hear out'. I thought it was a date, I was wrong, I was humiliated and now I'm going back to sleep. Good-bye." Cassidy snapped, as she went to close the door again, then sighed angrily when Stiles pushed the door back open. _

_"I didn't know it was a date!" Stiles, tried to explain. _

_"I already heard this part of the story, so unless you have anything new to add..." Cassidy pointed out, then waited a moment to see if he would say anything. But nothing came to him, instead he just opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think of something to say, anything that would explain everything and get her to stop hating him. When nothing came to mind, he rested his hands on the door frame and let his head fall with a sigh, he couldn't believe he was blowing this, all he ever wanted was one shot and he blew it. _

_Cassidy watched him and felt her anger melt away a little, sure she was still upset and pissed at him, but she had to admit, he did look pretty terrible right now. Like her, he was in the same clothes he wore to the party and it would seem like he got no sleep the night before, but that didn't mean she was going to forgive him right away. She gave him the chance to say something, but instead he said nothing or at least nothing new. She mumbled out a 'good-bye' to him again as she went to shut the door. _

_Stiles quickly looked up and took a step back when he saw her closing the door again, he knew this it, this was his last chance to explain. He felt his heart racing as the door moved closer and closer to him, about to shut right in his face. He took a deep breath and yelled out the first thing that popped into his head. _

_"Panties." Stiles yelled out. _

_Cassidy froze for a moment in shock then quickly swing the door back open as she asked,"what?" _

_"I-I was looking at your panties and I got confused and-and flustered, then you were talking about something but all I could think about were your panties and you wearing your panties and I-I..." _

_"Stiles, please stop saying panties." Cassidy begged him, as she shook her head at him._

_"Right, sorry." Stiles apologized then continued without taking a breath,"so I was looking at your pan-I mean in your drawer and I could hear you talking, but I had no idea what you were saying. Then you asked me to agree to something and Dad always told me to always agree and never admit to a woman you weren't listening and I didn't want to make you mad so I just said 'yes' but I didn't know what I was saying 'yes' to, I swear." _

_"Would you have said 'yes'?" Cassidy asked softly, as she looked down at the floor, afraid of what his answer might be. _

_"What?" Stiles asked confused. _

_Cassidy lifted her head to look at him, she bit her bottom lip then asked shyly,"if you would have knew what I was talking about, if you knew I was asking if it was a date. Would you have still said 'yes'?" _

_Stiles looked at her in shock, was she crazy? Of course he would say 'yes'. He would do anything for a chance to be with her, how could she not know that. _

_'Probably cause you never told her.' He thought to himself, as he mentally slapped himself. _

_The longer Stiles stared at her without a answer, the more depressed she became, she was sure he would have said 'yes', since according to Allison he likes her, but maybe she was wrong or misunderstood, either way, she couldn't handle any more heartache this early in the morning. _

_When Stiles saw her face drop and her eyes begin to water, he quickly realized, he never answered her and she was now getting the wrong idea. He quickly stepped forward and stuttered out,"of-of course I would say yes Cas. God, I have been dreaming of the day when I would be lucky enough to take you out and I'm sorry for making you think otherwise." _

_"Really?" Cassidy asked with a small smile. _

_"Really." Stiles answered back, then added,"now can I please come in. It's freezing out here and I think your neighbors have heard enough of our drama this morning." _

_Cassidy chuckled as she nodded her head and said,"yeah, come in." _

_"Thanks." Stiles said, as he flashed her a relieved smile. He took a few steps inside then called out,"wait, I almost forgot." _

_Cassidy looked on in confusion as he grabbed a white plastic bag from the porch, with all the arguing, she never even noticed the bag when she opened the door. She couldn't help but smile when Stiles reached into the bag and pulled out a bouquet of colorful gerbera daisies to hand to her, which just so happened to be her favorite flower. She was even more surprised when he pulled out a small stuffed bear holding a small balloon that said 'I'm beary sorry' and a box of Godiva chocolates, which was also her favorite. _

_"What is all of this?" Cassidy asked him in amazement. _

_"I just wanted you to know how sorry I was and I wasn't sure what you would like more, flowers, bear or chocolate, so I got all three." Stiles answered, as he held them out to her. _

_Cassidy flashed him a huge grin as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Stiles took a deep breath, the scent of her vanilla shampoo filling his nose, even after partying all night, she still smelled like sugar cookies to him. _

_"So on a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you still?" Stiles asked her, after the hug. _

_"Well when I first opened the door a very high ten, but now..." Cassidy said, then paused as if in deep thought before continuing,"maybe a five? No wait, you did bring me presents, which I love, so a three." _

_"How do I get to zero?" Stiles asked. _

_"That's for you to figure out." Cassidy shot back with a smile, as she turned around and walked into the house. Stiles smiled back as he followed her inside and pushed the front door shut. _

_...ooo..._

Cassidy snapped to when she heard the coach blow the whistle and yell at Scott to take his turn. Seems like he was lost in his own little world too just like she was. She snapped a few quick pictures as Scott ran down the field toward Jackson, but instead of getting past him like the other players, Jackson slammed into Scott, picking him up from the ground a bit then dropping him to the ground with a loud thud and knocking the breath out of him.

Cassidy lowered her camera and gasped in surprise as she shot a concern look at Scott. She half thought about rushing onto the field to check on him, even though she knew it would embarrass him, but thankfully he stood up on his own. She continued to watch him as the coach yelled at him to do better and try again.

As Scott ran back into place, she glanced over at Jackson and shot him a annoyed look, causing him to just shrug his shoulders innocently at her, like he thought he had done nothing wrong. She wished she could say she was surprise at his behavior, but honestly, she wasn't. Just like she shouldn't have been surprise by the way he acted after taking her home from the party nights ago.

_...ooo... Flashback ...ooo..._

_Cassidy chuckled and glanced over to look at Jackson from the corner of her eye as he drove down the road toward their neighborhood. She was surprisingly having a great time with him, they haven't talked or laughed this much together since they broke up, for a brief moment it was like nothing bad had happened between them, it was like she had her best friend back and she had to admit, she had really missed him. _

_"Oh! Do you remember the time your Dad came home early from the hospital?" Jackson asked her with a laugh. They had been reminiscing about their past since leaving the party. _

_Cassidy laughed with him then answered,"how could I forget? I don't think I had ever seen you get dressed so fast." _

_"Yeah, not my finest moment. I was already a nervous wreck with it being almost our first time." Jackson admitted, then added,"I had it all planned out for weeks, it was suppose to be romantic..."_

_"Hey, it was romantic. You had all those candles lit in my room." Cassidy said, interrupting him. Then added with a laugh,"but then you almost set my room on fire while jumping around trying to put your pants on." _

_"Like I said, not my finest moment." Jackson repeated, as he pulled into his driveway. _

_"I can't believe we did all that planning, trying to make our first time special and ended up doing it a week later in the bathroom at some random party." Cassidy added with a laugh. _

_Jackson turned his car off then turned to face her as he said sincerely,"I'm sorry our first time wasn't special, I know how important that was for." _

_Cassidy shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, then said softly as she looked into his eyes,"I was with you Jackson, that's all I needed to make it special." _

_Jackson cautiously reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then said,"believe it or not Cas, I do miss you." _

_"Yeah right." Cassidy said, as she rolled her eyes and turned her head. _

_Jackson lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him as he said,"I'm serious, I do, we were each others first on a lot of things, that's not something someone can just forget." _

_"You're drunk Jackson, we both know you don't mean this." Cassidy pointed out. _

_"No you're drunk, I'm sober." Jackson pointed out with a laugh. _

_Cassidy looked at him closely then said with a giggle,"I guess you're right. I am pretty drunk." _

_Jackson laughed back and nodded his head, then said,"come on, let's get you home." _

_"Ok, but just know this Jackson, you're not getting lucky buddy." Cassidy pointed out with a laugh, as she opened the car door and stepped out into the cool night. _

_"We'll see about that." Jackson added with a wink, as he walked around his car to get to the passenger side where she was still standing. He took a step closer to her, causing her to back up until her back hit his car. _

_"Jackson, seriously, it's not happening." Cassidy stated, trying to appear strong as he got closer and closer to her. _

_"Come on Cas, we both know you still care, we both know you still want me." Jackson pointed out with a smirk, as he laid his hands on her hips and pulled her roughly against him. _

_"Jackson, stop it!" Cassidy called out, as she tried to wiggle away from him. _

_"Look just think of this as a bonus night, we never got to have one last night together and this could be it." Jackson pointed out, as he looked down at her lips. He had honestly missed her soft lips against his and couldn't wait to feel them one last time. _

_"I said no!" Cassidy called out again. _

_Jackson ignored her cries as he begin to move his face closer to hers, in his mind he could already taste her lips, he knew she always used to wear vanilla flavored lip gloss and he was craving to taste it again. His lips were only inches from hers when she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, taking him by surprise. As he took a step back in shock, she chose that moment to flee, ignoring every bad name he called her. She should have known better than to take a ride from him, she should have known her Jackson was long gone and was never coming back. It was a mistake she was not going to make again._

_...ooo..._

Cassidy shook her head and looked down at the ground, not wanting to remember that horrible moment any longer. Thankfully for her, the night got better after that. She couldn't stop a grin from appearing on her face as she again remembered the rest of the night with Isaac, her own private superman. But before she could get to lost in her thoughts, she was brought out of them when she heard someone landing hard on the ground and begin to moan in pain. She quickly looked up, fearing it was Scott again, but was surprised to see Jackson laying on the ground in pain, while Scott was kneeled down on the ground near him breathing heavily. She placed her camera down on the bleachers and raced onto the field near them along with the coach and the rest of the team. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Stiles was checking on Scott so she made her way over toward Jackson, even if he was a ass and she knew she shouldn't care, she couldn't stand to see him in pain and needed to know if he was ok.

Jackson wasn't the type to cry out for any little reason, he actually had a high tolerance for pain, so for him to be crying out, Cassidy knew he was seriously hurt. She fell down on to her knees near his head and quickly removed his helmet, resting his head in her lap.

"Jackson?" Cassidy asked, as she looked down at him with a concern look on her face while he held on to his shoulder, with a pained expression on his face. "Jackson!" She called out again, getting his attention this time.

"See told you, you still care." Jackson said quietly for only her to hear, as he shot her a smug smile before biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain again.

Cassidy scoffed as she dropped his head from her lap and quickly stood up, she should have known trying to help him would be pointless, hopefully one of these days she would learn her lesson. She took a few steps away from the crowd that was around Jackson and glanced around for Stiles and Scott, who had suddenly disappeared from the field. The last time she saw them they were not to far from where Jackson was laying on the ground, but now as she walked further away from the crowd, she could see that they were nowhere to be found.

_'Weird'_ Cassidy thought to herself, as she turned around to head back toward the other players and the coach, who were still checking on Jackson, she gasped in surprised when she noticed the man from the woods, Derek, had appeared in front of her. She had no idea where he had came from or how he had gotten in front of her so fast.

"Can-can I help you?" Cassidy asked, hoping she sounded stronger than she felt, as he continued to stare at her.

"You need to talk to Scott." Derek said simply.

"About what?" Cassidy asked him confused.

"About the game. You can't let him play in the game," Derek answered vaguely, hoping she could get through to Scott. He had been watching Scott and how he interacts with his friends the past few days and he could tell she had a long history with the newbie werewolf, if anyone could get through to Scott, he felt like she could.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked him, still feeling confused.

Derek looked at her, wondering how much she knew and how much he should tell her. He knew Parker knew all about his family and his life, but chances were she never told her little sister about it, that wasn't the type of thing to tell a, then eight year old and from the confused expression she was shooting him right now, he knew instantly that Parker never told her anything as well as Scott and Stiles, they were keeping the young girl in the dark.

Cassidy opened her mouth to ask him what was going on again, but before she could, she heard someone call out her name from behind her. She quickly turned her head to see that it was Isaac, she could see the worried expression on his face from where she was standing, wondering if she was ok. She gave him a quick nod, letting him know she was fine before turning her head back around to finish talking to Derek, only to realize he was gone and she was standing alone. She quickly glanced around, looking for him, there was no way he could have taken off that quickly, she had only had her head turned for a second.

Cassidy lowered her eyebrows in confusion and begin to walk back over toward the crowd, constantly looking behind her, still wondering how Derek left so quickly.

"Is-is everything ok?" Isaac asked, as he met her half-way.

"I'm not sure." Cassidy mumbled, as she looked behind her again.

"Who was that guy y-you were talking to?" Isaac asked, trying not to feel jealous. He knew he had no reason to feel jealous, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything, they were just friends, but he hoped that guy wasn't someone she was interested in or worse, he was interested in her. He could tell the guy was older and maybe could even be trouble.

"I don't know, just some guy named Derek." Cassidy answered with a shrug. Then asked,"hey did you see where Scott and Stiles ran off to?"

"No, sorry." Isaac mumbled, still wondering who that Derek guy was, but was to scared to ask more, worried what her answer might be. As much as he wanted to know that he wasn't someone she was into, he didn't think he could handle hearing that she was interested in him.

"Are-are you sure everything is-is ok?" Issac asked her again, as he watched her glance around the field again with a confused and worried expression on her face.

"I hope so." Cassidy mumbled, deep in thought. She felt like something was going on but was completely lost on whatever it was, it felt like she had begin to read a book only to realize the middle pages were missing and there was no way to figure out what she had missed, and noone was quick to fill her in. She had a feeling things were only going to get weirder and just hoped someone filled her in before it was to late.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all! I wasn't planning on updating again so soon but I finished the chapter sooner than I thought, plus it's my way of thanking you all for all the reviews! I can't believe there is already over 100 reviews for this story, you have no idea how happy that makes me, thank you, each and every one of you, who reviewed, I can never thank you enough. As you can see this chapter had a lot of flashbacks, I hope that was ok, I just love writing flashbacks lol. Plus I thought it would be interesting to show little scenes of what happened over the last few days. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also a big thank you to TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, TeamBlaus4EVER, HiddenSmallTownGirl, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, Persephone Price, weekendrusher, India Love, Phoenix, Allibot, the misery chick, Writteninthestars08, Sam0728, ohsolauren, 98nomes and NightFall25 for reviewing. Happy reading and can't wait to hear what you all think._


	12. Taking Chances

_**Chapter Twelve - Taking Chances**_

* * *

After almost being killed by Scott in the locker room, Stiles quickly made his way across the school parking lot. He knew it wasn't really Scott's fault that he wolfed out, like he explained to him, it was his anger that was causing the problem, somehow he was going to have to keep his pulse from rising or he could change in front of everyone and really hurt someone, it wasn't like Stiles could walk around with a fire extinguisher to stop him like he did earlier.

Now that Scott had calmed down, he had headed home, starting to have second thoughts about playing in the game on Saturday, as Stiles was on his way to see what he could find out about Jackson, he knew Scott was really worried about how badly he had hurt him and Stiles was hoping he could at least ease his mind on that problem.

Stiles was so lost in his own thoughts, he never heard anyone call his name or run up behind him, and with what he just went through in the locker room it was understandable that he was a jumpy mess, which was why he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Oh God!" Stiles called out, as he quickly spun around, tripping up on his own feet and almost falling if he wouldn't have grabbed on to his Jeep to hold himself up.

"Jeez Stiles, calm down, it's only me." Cassidy explained with a laugh, as she held up her hands in surrender.

"Damn Cas, are you a ninja or something? Don't sneak up on me like that." Stiles called out, as he laid a hand on his chest, he could feel his heart racing from the scare she just gave him.

"I wasn't sneaking, I called your name but I guess you didn't hear me or something." Cassidy pointed out, then asked with a laugh,"what's going on with you? Did you take to much adderall today?"

"Yep, that's it. That is what's going on today, that and nothing else. Nothing at all." Stiles quickly answered, hoping she wouldn't catch on that something was indeed up.

"Are you sure? You seem really jumpy Stiles." Cassidy said, as she shot him a disbelieving look, then added,"and where did you and Scott go earlier? It's like you two disappeared."

Stiles opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of a way to explain things without spilling everything, he and Scott had discussed earlier about not telling her anything, at least until they knew more. Scott didn't want to risk freaking her out or putting her in danger, so for now the two boys thought it would be best to keep quiet about everything. Although now that he was standing in front of her, he was finding it hard to lie to her as she looked into his eyes with a concern look on her face, but he knew he had to lie, he had to find a way to put her mind at ease and keep Scott's secret.

With Stiles not answering, Cassidy reached out and lightly grabbed his hand then said softly,"Stiles whatever is going on, you can tell me."

"It-it's nothing Cas, everything is ok." Stiles finally said, then continued to lie,"Scott just had a um, a asthma attack and he didn't want anyone to know, he was worried if the coach knew, he might uh, he might bench him, so I rushed him to the locker room until he felt better."

Cassidy slowly released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She was relieved to know it was nothing to bad and that Scott was alright, she was really starting to worry that something terrible was going on and they were keeping it from her, but if Stiles said everything was ok, she knew everything was ok, he would never lie to her.

"That's great to hear, I was really worried about you guys." Cassidy said to him, as she flashed him a smile.

"Trust me, there's nothing to worry about." Stiles said back, feeling sick to his stomach with guilt. He hated lying to her, but he knew it was in her best interest.

"So do you um, do you have any plans right now? Did you want to hang out or something?" Cassidy asked him, as she bit her bottom lip, sending him a shy smile.

"I would, but I-I got to get going." Stiles answered vaguely. The truth was, he was off to find out how Jackson was, but knew if he told her that, she would want to know why and he'll have to lie to her all over again. He had already lied to her enough today and wasn't sure if he could continue to do it.

"Right. I-I'll see you later then." Cassidy said, trying not to feel disappointed. She mumbled out a 'bye' and ignored the apologetic look he sent her, as she turned around and begin to walk away feeling confused, she knew Stiles liked her, but yet he was doing nothing about it. She had only taken a few steps when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She quickly turned around and walked back over toward Stiles, taking him by surprise as she called out,"ok, what is going on Stiles?"

"I-I told you, Scott was..." Stiles begin to say with a worried expression on his face. He was worried she had seen through his lies and he was going to have to tell her the truth, breaking the promise he made Scott when he told him, he wouldn't tell the werewolf secret.

"I'm not talking about Scott, I'm talking about us." Cassidy explained, as she waved a hand in between them, pointing to herself and him.

"Us-us? There's a us?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Well no, but I-I thought there might could be." Cassidy said, then rambled on,"it's just, the other day, you came by and apologized and we admitted to liking each other and I thought you would ask me out, but you didn't that day, so I've been waiting and waiting, and you still haven't asked me, so either you changed your mind or you're waiting for the right time, in which case I am completely messing it up, or maybe..."

Stiles eyes widen in shock, he didn't realize she had been waiting on him to ask her out and even though he knew she liked him, he still wasn't brave enough to ask her out on a date. What if he took her to some lame diner and she was expecting a expensive restaurant that he could never afford? Or what if he made a fool of himself and ruined the whole date? Or worse what if in the middle of a date she realized he was a loser and decided that not only did she not like him anymore, but she didn't even want to be his friend? Not only was she the girl of his dreams, she was also his best friend and he couldn't imagine his life without her, but maybe it was finally time to step up and see if something was there. After all, she did admit to liking him, that counted for something right?

"Cassidy will you go out with me?" Stiles blurted out, stopping the chatty girl in mid-sentence.

"I would love to." Cassidy said with a huge grin, then asked,"when?"

"Oh, uh..." Stiles begin to say, he honestly haven't thought that far ahead, it took every bit of courage he had to just ask her out, much less actually plan something. "We could um, we could go out tomorrow night? If that's fine with you, if it's to soon we could do something else. Whatever you want, I'm totally easy. Well not, easy easy... actually yeah, I am pretty easy, just something to remember." He added with a laugh, hoping his joke would help ease the nervous tension between them.

Cassidy laughed at his comment, then said,"to answer your question, yes tomorrow is fine with me and I'll keep the easy comment in mind, cause you just never know what could happen afterwards."

Stiles mouth dropped open in shock, as he watched her shoot him a flirty smile then turn around and walk away. He couldn't believe what actually just happened. Not only did he get up the nerve to ask her out, but she accepted and even flirted with him. He couldn't believe he was going out with 'the Cassidy Miles'. He threw his fist in the air and silently cheered out, then quickly dropped his arm when she glanced behind her to look at him. He gave her a wave and a smile as she turned back around and continued to walk toward her car.

When she was almost to her car, he opened the driver side door and jumped up inside the Jeep. As he cranked the car, he glanced over at her one last time and felt his face fall when he saw her and Isaac talking. He knew they had been talking more and more lately, and that she considered him a friend, but he didn't like it. He didn't like it when they stood close together, he didn't like not knowing what they were talking about, he didn't like when she smiled at him and he especially didn't like the look on Isaac's face right now. Stiles knew that face, it was the same face he had whenever he was near Cassidy, he likes her. Isaac was falling for her, just like he had and Stiles was not happy about it.

Stiles nervously played with the dangling keychain on his key ring, which was a small silver circle that had the words 'best friends forever' around it, it was a keychain she had given him when they were kids as a birthday present. As he played with the keychain, he continued to watch Cassidy and Isaac talk, he wished there was a way to know what they were talking about. _'Where is Scott when you need him'_ He thought to himself, the one time werewolf hearing would come in handle and Scott wasn't even there to help.

For a moment he thought about getting out of his Jeep and going over toward them, not caring if it made him look jealous or not, but before he could do anything ,he felt his heart stop as they walked toward her SUV, get inside and leave the parking lot together.

_...ooo..._

As Cassidy drove down the road, she couldn't stop smiling as she thought back to just a few minutes ago when Stiles asked her out. She couldn't believe it, she and Stiles were finally going on a date, and a real date at that. This time she definitely didn't misunderstand, he actually asked her out and she honestly couldn't wait till tomorrow. It had been a long time since she had been on a date, the last date she had was right before Jackson broke up with her over a year ago. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she almost forgot Isaac was in the car with her until he spoke up, pulling her out of her daze.

"The uh, the graveyard is-is that way." Isaac said, as he pointed behind them.

Cassidy shook her head, getting rid of all of her date related thoughts, then glanced over at him as she said,"oh God, that's right. I'm sorry Isaac, I forgot I was taking you to work, not home."

"It's ok." Isaac mumbled, as he shot her a small smile, letting her know he wasn't mad as she made a quick u-turn and headed down the road in the right direction this time. The truth was, he couldn't be mad at her if he tried. Beside the longer he was with her, the better his day was in his opinion. He would much rather be around her then be at work or at home. She made him feel safe, which was something he hasn't felt in a long time. When he was around her, he could be himself, he could be normal and not some scared kid who had to constantly look over his shoulder, he could let his guard down and relax cause he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Around her, he could be happy, which was something he has not felt in many years.

"You look happy. What are you thinking about?" Cassidy asked him, as she glanced over at him.

Isaac looked over at her in surprise, he had not realized he was smiling as he thought about her, he felt his face turn red in embarrassment as he said,"oh, um, no-nothing."

"Aw come on, tell me." Cassidy said, then she poked out her lip and begin to beg,"please, Isaac, please."

Isaac chuckled at the face she was making then said,"ok, I-I'll tell you."

"I knew you couldn't resist the pout." Cassidy joked, causing him to laugh again, then she asked,"so why were you smiling?"

"I was just uh, I was j-just thinking about something." Isaac answered vaguely.

"Something or someone?" Cassidy teased.

As Isaac begin to stutter out a few words, unsure how to answer her question, she grinned then said,"I take it the answer is someone. Now the next question is, who is this someone? Is it someone I know?"

Isaac looked down at his lap and felt his face turn even redder at her question, there was no way he could answer that question, at least not honestly without her knowing it was her he was thinking of.

"Oh come on Isaac, you said you would tell me. Don't make me bring back the pout." Cassidy warned, as she pointed to her face and slowly begin to poke her lip back out.

"Ok, y-yes, you know her. But I-I can't tell you who it is." Isaac answered.

"That's not fair, why not?" Cassidy whined.

"Superman has to-to have some secrets." Isaac joked.

"Good point." Cassidy said, as she laughed out at his comment. She glanced over at him and had to admit he looked cute with his face all flushed and a small smile on his lips. "Well at least tell me about her." She added, as she looked back at the road.

"S-she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When you look at her, you-you swear she has to be a angel from above. You would think there was no way someone can be that p-perfect and as beautiful as she is on the outside, she's just as beautiful on the inside t-too." Isaac answered, as he thought about the amazing girl sitting beside him. He looked straight ahead, afraid if he looked at her, she would know exactly who he was talking about.

While he was working hard to not look at her, she took a chance to glance over at him and noticed the dreamy expression on his face as he thought about that special girl, she could tell whoever she was, he really liked her and as happy as she was for him, she couldn't deny that it bothered her. For some strange reason, the thought of him liking some girl made her sick to her stomach, even though she had no reason to feel that way. Isaac was just her friend, besides she had a date with Stiles, a guy she liked, so why did it matter who Isaac liked?

_'Maybe cause any time he smiles at you it makes your heart skip a beat or maybe cause that time he touched your face in the rain it made your whole body tingle' _She argued with herself. She quickly shook her head, feeling guilty at thinking about Isaac in that way when just a few minutes ago she accepted a date with Stiles. She had to get Isaac off of her mind once and for all, and maybe helping him with his mystery girl would help, even if it killed her.

"Why don't you, you know, ask her out." Cassidy forced herself to suggest to him.

Isaac glanced over at her, feeling relieved, for her to suggest that, meant she had no idea that he was really talking about her. Although he wished he could do that, he wished he could ask her out, but he knew he didn't stand a chance, she would never agree to go out with him. After a silent moment, he shrugged his shoulders then said,"it-it wouldn't work out, so there's no point in asking."

"How do you know it wouldn't work?" Cassidy asked him surprised, after getting to know Isaac more, she couldn't see how someone wouldn't like him. He was a great guy.

"I just do." Isaac mumbled, as he looked down at his lap, not wanting to see by the look of her face that she agreed with him. He was sure that she knew that he didn't stand a chance with any girl, he was sure she saw him the way he saw himself, a loser.

"You don't know that Isaac. Besides if she doesn't like you, then she's stupid." Cassidy said a little harsher than she meant, already hating this girl. Isaac glanced over at her confused by her tone, then became even more confused as she continued a little softer,"anyone who doesn't like you is stupid. You're a great guy Isaac. You're kind, thoughtful, smart, funny and I-I..."

"Y-you what?" Isaac asked, confused and shocked that she saw him that way.

_'That is the million dollar question. What was I going to say? What is it that I'm exactly feeling? It can't be that I like him, right? I got Stiles and he's got stupid mystery girl.' _She thought to herself. She softly shook her head and sneaked a peek at him, surprise he was looking back at her, until she realized he had asked her something and was waiting for her to answer. She cleared her throat then said,"I was just going to say, you're a great guy Isaac and I'm sure she'll see that."

Isaac turned his head to look straight ahead as she slowed the car down and parked in front of the graveyard. He wished what she said was the truth, he wished he could tell her how he felt about her, but he knew it would freak her out. Sure it was nice to hear she thought all of those nice things about him, but he knew that was only cause she saw him as a friend, he was sure if she knew he was talking about her earlier, she would think differently. Which meant he could never tell her, he didn't want to risk losing her as a friend, he would rather have her in his life as a friend, then go back to the way things use to be, back when the only attention he got from her was a wave here and there, he liked the way things were now.

After Cassidy turned off the car, she and Isaac exited the car together, then made their way toward the back to grab his bike. Once his bike was on the ground, they both reached in to grab his book bag, but instead they accidentally grabbed each others hand, causing both of their hearts to begin to race at the contact. Isaac raised his head to look at her at the same time she turned her head to look at him, causing them to lock eyes for a moment.

Finally Isaac cleared his throat and released her hand, he grabbed his book bag then mumbled out,"sorry."

"It's uh, it's ok." Cassidy mumbled back, missing the way her hand felt inside of his, even though she knew she shouldn't have enjoyed it.

"I-I'll see you later." Isaac said quietly, as he turned around and begin to walk his bike toward the black iron gate at the entrance of the cemetery.

Cassidy stood still and watched him for a moment, then glanced at the gate with a sad expression on her face. This was the closest she had been to this cemetery since the day they buried her Mom. She knew she should probably visit her Mom's headstone, but just wasn't ready to take that step yet and she worried she would never be ready.

"You ok?" Isaac asked her, when he noticed she was still standing in the same spot with tears in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine." Cassidy lied, as she wiped at her eyes, then called out,"I'll see you later Isaac."

Isaac watched as she quickly walked over to the driver side door and hop inside her car before driving away. He knew something was bothering her, she was fine until she glanced inside the cemetery. Once she was gone, he shook his head and made his way inside, ready for a quiet night at work alone. Even if working at the graveyard didn't leave any time for a social life, he did enjoy working there, cause at least for a moment he was free of the ridicule and abuse from his father, for a moment he could be happy, not as happy as he was when he was with Cassidy, but at least a little happy and that was a good thing in his opinion.

As he continued to walk through the cemetery, heading for the small building in the back where they kept all the equipment, he glanced at all the gravestones, reading each one like he usual did, then froze when he read a certain name. Now he understood Cassidy's sudden mood change earlier. He couldn't believe for a moment, he forgot about the sudden lost her family suffered years ago. He kneeled down by the headstone, pulling a few blades of grass away as he stared at the name in front of him, _'Jennifer Diane Miles'_, Cassidy mother's grave.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all! I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know Isaac might have seemed a little out of character, but i figured it was time to start moving his friendship with Cas forward. He's still a little shy and nervous around her of course, but he can also start laughing and joking with her more. Also hopefully the Stiles scene was ok too, I tried to keep him funny even while asking her out lol. Thank you for reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to alex. piccinich, Allibot, beba78, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, Persephone Price, Writteninthestars08, Phoenix, NightFall25, HiddenSmallTownGirl, ohsolauren, Black-Alice-Star, weekendrusher and june. philippe1 for reviewing. Happy reading and can't wait to see what you all think! _


	13. Words Hurt, but Lying is More Painful

_**Chapter Thirteen - **__**Words Hurt, but Lying is More Painful**_  


* * *

The next day, Cassidy practically skipped down the hallway as she made her way toward her first period class. The day was finally here, tonight was the night, she and Stiles were going out on their first official date, a date that they both knew they were going on, there would be no misunderstandings this time, the date was happening and Cassidy couldn't be only happier. She looked down at her English book and couldn't keep the huge grin off of her face as she rounded a corner, almost slamming into Allison.

"Oh God, Allison! I'm so sorry, you ok?" Cassidy immediately called out, as she apologized to her new friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's ok." Allison said with a friendly smile, then asked,"but the question is, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why? What do you mean?" Cassidy asked confused.

"You just look really chipper this morning. So either you're really happy about something or you've had to much caffeine, so which one is it?" Allison asked with a laugh.

Cassidy tilted her head to the side as if in deep thought, then said with a laugh,"actually a little bit of both."

"So what's going on? Why all the happiness?" Allison asked, as the two girls begin to walk down the hallway together.

Cassidy begin to grin again as she said,"Stiles asked me out."

Allison squealed out happily, causing a few students to look their way, but she ignored the looks as she said,"I knew it! I knew you two would be dating soon. Tell me all the details."

Cassidy laughed at her excitement, not only had it been a long time since she had been on a date, it had been even longer since she gossiped with a female friend. The truth was, she didn't have a lot of girlfriends growing up since she had spent most of her time with Scott, Stiles and even Jackson when she was younger, and even though Stiles could gossip like a girl, it wasn't the same. She didn't even get to gossip much with her own sister Parker cause of the eight year age difference between them, by the time Cassidy got to the age that most girls talked about boys, her sister was already at college and sure they talked some, Parker always called for birthdays and holidays, but sadly she never visited, instead Cassidy and her Dad would go visit her once a year for Christmas, but the trip and calls were always so short, it didn't leave much time for sisterly talks. But now with Allison in town, she could finally have that close female friend to gossip, shop and confide in, which was something she had been looking forward to.

"Hello, earth to Cas!" Allison called out, as she waved a hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts. Cassidy blinked her eyes then looked over at Allison, who laughed then said,"I'm waiting for details here. How did he ask? When are you two going out? Where are you two going? Spill!"

"Well he asked me yesterday, actually I kind of told him I was waiting for him to ask, then he finally asked." Cassidy pointed out.

Allison laughed then said,"hey sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands."

"Yep, that's what I thought too." Cassidy said with a laugh, then continued,"anyway, we are going out tonight, although I'm not sure where yet. I honestly don't think he has planned that far ahead, you know how Stiles is."

"Yeah he doesn't seem like the planning type, more like the 'just go with the flow and see what happens' type." Allison added.

Cassidy laughed then said,"yep that's Stiles, ready for a adventure at a moments notice."

"Hey, you know what we should do tomorrow." Allison suddenly said out when a idea hit her. She waited until Cassidy asked,"what?", then she continued,"we should get together and go shopping, talk about your date and then go to the game together. What do you say?"

"I say great idea, as long as Lydia isn't invited." Cassidy added.

"She's actually not that bad to shop with. She's got a great eye for fashion." Allison pointed out. She knew most people didn't like Lydia, since she was a bit of a mean girl, but Lydia had always been nothing but nice to her and she wished there was a way both of her friends could get along.

"Oh trust me, I know all about her eyes. She had them on Jackson for years before she finally got her hooks in him." Cassidy said bitterly, instantly hating herself for letting that whole thing bother her, but sometimes it was hard to hide the hurt he caused when he dumped her then ran right to Lydia. She shook her head, pushing Jackson,Lydia and all the hurt aside and instead decided to think about her date tonight and Stiles. She closed her eyes for a second, expecting to see Stiles and his goofy grin in her mind, instead she saw Isaac with a shy smile on his face. She came to a stop and quickly snapped her eyes open with a gasp, why in the world would she be seeing Isaac in her mind? She was thinking about Stiles, she should have been seeing him, not Isaac.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you by bringing up your past with Lydia." Allison said, feeling guilty for upsetting her.

"No, no, it's fine, really. It-it's ok." Cassidy said, feeling confused.

Allison wrapped a arm around Cassidy's waist, giving the girl a small hug, as they walked down the stairs together in silence. Allison knew something was bothering her and it was all her fault, for bringing up Lydia, she should really learn how to keep her mouth shut sometimes. With her arm still around her new friend, hoping to offer her some comfort, Allison looked up and smiled widely when she saw Scott at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." Scott said smiling at Allison.

"Hey." Allison said back with a smile still on her face.

"Hey." Cassidy called out to him, although she wasn't all that surprised that he didn't say anything back. Whenever Allison was around, he only had eyes for her. As the two continued to stare at each other, Cassidy waved her hand in front of Scott's face then joked,"hey Scotty, another person is standing here you know, you're being pretty rude."

Scott finally looked away from Allison and glanced over at Cassidy, as if seeing her for the first time, then said,"oh hey Cas, I didn't see you there."

"I'm not surprised." Cassidy said sarcastically with a laugh, then added,"good news though buddy, me and Allison were just talking about going to the game tomorrow."

"Yep, we can't wait to see you play." Allison added, as she smiled at him.

"Really?" Scott asked with a shocked expression, as he looked at Allison, ignoring Cassidy once again. He didn't know what to do now, if he did play the game, Derek was going to kill him, but if he didn't play, coach was going to bench him and he was going to lose Allison.

Allison nodded her head then added,"and I think we should all go out afterwards. Us three, Stiles and.."

"Please don't say Lydia and Jackson." Cassidy begged.

Allison shot her a apologetic smile then said,"I'm sorry Cas, I already invited them. I can't uninvite them."

"Of course you can." Cassidy pointed out with a shrug, like it would be no big deal.

"It won't be that bad, I promise." Allison said, then called out as she begin to walk down the stair,"I got to get to French class, save me a seat at lunch. See you two later!"

Cassidy looked over at Scott and watched him as he watched Allison walk away, she could tell by the expression on his face that he had a lot on his mind. The last time she saw him this worried was when he was hoping to make first line on the team, and now that he had made it he looked more stressed then he did before, which confused her, he should be bouncing off the walls with excitement about playing in his first game, not like a scared little boy who looked like he was to terrified to step out on the field.

"Hey, you ok buddy?" Cassidy asked him, as she laid a arm on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

Scott looked away from Allison and glanced over at Cassidy as he said,"uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Right, like I believe that." Cassidy said, as she rolled her eyes with a laugh, then said,"seriously Scott, what's wrong? You've never been able to lie to me, so don't start now."

Scott looked down at the floor and felt guilt over take him, she was right, he had always been up front and honest with her or at least he had until recently, but since getting bite, he had been lying to her day after day, he even had Stiles lying to her too, which he knew Stiles hated, but for now it was for the best. The less she knew, the better.

After a few seconds, Scott looked up at her, thinking of the best way to be honest with her without being too honest. Finally he said,"I-I'm just having second thoughts about playing in the game."

"What? Why? This is what you've been waiting on Scotty. You've worked so hard, why give up now?" Cassidy asked him surprised.

"I-I-I'm just, uh, just..." Scott being to stutter, unsure how to answer since he couldn't really explain what he was feeling without giving away his secret.

"Nervous?" Cassidy finished for him. She watched as he nodded his head 'yes', although she wasn't convinced that was the actually reason. "Are you sure that's it Scott? Or did that creepy guy Derek say something to you too?" She asked, feeling angry. If that creep said anything to Scott to scare him, she was going to track him down and give him a piece of her mind, even if he did look like he could kill her with one look. She just couldn't understand why he was so against Scott playing in the game. Why did he care so much if Scott played? It's not like it was a life or death situation.

"Derek? When did you talk to Derek?" Scott asked, freaking out. He didn't think she had seen Derek since that day in the woods when he was looking for his inhaler. He couldn't stand the idea that Derek was anywhere near his best friend, it was bad enough when he gave Allison a ride that night after the party, but now he was trying to get to him through Cassidy? Scott was not going to let that happen.

"Yesterday after you and Stiles ran to the locker room cause of your asthma attack." Cassidy answered.

"My asthma attack?" Scott asked confused, then remember that was the lie Stiles had told her. "Right, my asthma attack.' He added quickly, before she could say anything.

Cassidy shot him a look, letting him know she caught his slip, but was going to let it drop for now as she said,"right, well, after that he just popped up and told me I need to talk you out of playing the game, but he never explained why then he disappeared."

"You need to stay away from Derek. If you see him again, just run away ok?" Scott stated.

"Ok Dad." Cassidy said laughing, not seeing what the big deal was.

"I'm serious Cas, stay away from him." Scott said sternly, hoping to get through to her.

"Do you know something about him that I don't? What's going on Scotty?" Cassidy asked, starting to worry.

"He's dangerous." Scott answered vaguely.

"Dangerous as in 'psycho serial killer' or just 'he's bad news' dangerous?" Cassidy asked.

Scott opened his mouth then quickly closed it, unsure how to answer that question, he wasn't completely sure if Derek was a killer yet, he needed proof first, but either way, he didn't think it was a good idea telling her about any of this until he knew what was really going on. Thankfully before he had time to think of another lie, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Just stay away from Derek, trust me." Scott called out, before racing down the hallway toward his class.

Cassidy sighed as she watch him run away, now not only was she late for class, something she hated, but she still didn't know what the big deal with Derek was. But if Scott said trust him, that was what she was going to do.

Once Scott was out of sight, she quickly made her way toward her class room and raced inside as the final bell rang, taking the last available seat, which unfortunately had her sitting in front of Jackson again, like on the first day of school.

"Wow, someone sure is running late this morning. Let me guess you were dreaming of me and overslept." Jackson whispered in her ear.

Cassidy chuckled and whipped her head to the side as she whispered back,"you wished."

"I know you still care Cassidy or else you wouldn't have rushed to my side on the field yesterday." Jackson pointed out quietly.

"I-I wasn't, I'm not... I don't..." Cassidy being to stutter, wanting to stand up to him but just couldn't find the right words.

"Looks like I'm right." Jackson said smugly, then added,"it must be so sad being you. Noone to care about you, noone wanting you, you are just all alone and always will be. People always leave you Cas."

Cassidy took a deep breath and tried to ignore his words. She wished she could say his comment didn't bother her, but it did. With watery eyes, she glanced around the room, hoping noone over heard his rude remark, it was bad enough she had to hear it, the last thing she wanted was for someone else to hear it and believe his comment.

As she glanced around, she caught Isaac's eyes from across the room, he shot her a worried expression, wondering if she was ok, he could tell she was upset and he had a good idea who had caused the hurt look on her face. She gave him a small smile, not wanting him to worry about her before she turned her head back and looked down at her desk before anyone could see the lone tear that rolled down her face. She cautiously wiped the tear away, she wasn't going to let Jackson win, she was going to be strong no matter what.

Isaac continued to watch her and noticed her wiping a tear away, he shot Jackson a dirty look, even though he didn't know what Jackson said, he knew it had to be bad to bring tears to her eyes and that pissed him off. He wasn't usually the hateful type, but when it came to Jackson, he honestly hated him. Not only cause he knew exactly what was going on in his house and never did anything about it, but also cause of the way he treated Cassidy. She didn't deserve the way he was treating her, she deserved better than that and Isaac was going to make sure she was treated right. He had never felt such a overwhelming urge to protect someone before the way he felt for her. He wanted her safe, he wanted her happy and he would do whatever it takes to make sure she stayed that way, because she was his friend. She was the only one who went out of her way to get to know him and befriend him, besides he knew she would do the same for him. Cause that's what friends do.

_...ooo..._

After a emotional morning, Cassidy thought the school day would never end, but finally her prayers were answered and the bell rang, signaling the end of her last class. She rushed out the door with the other students and made her way down the hallway toward her locker. She quickly opened the door and changed out her books, ready to put the day behind her and go home where she could start getting ready for her date. She was almost done at her locker, when she felt someone walk up beside her. She glanced off to the side and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it was Isaac, who she had not seen since English class that morning.

"Hey." Isaac said softly, hoping she was ok.

"Hey." Cassidy said back with a apologetic smile on her face. She felt bad for ignoring him all day, it's not like she meant to, it was just since her run-in with Jackson, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She didn't even talk to Scott or Allison any more since earlier that morning and she had not talked to Stiles since yesterday, she mainly kept to herself, trying to push all of Jackson's hateful words from her mind. Jackson knew her, he knew all of her insecurities and used them against her, and when he did use them, it took her awhile to move past it.

"I'm sorry." Cassidy begin to say, at the same time he asked,"is everything ok?"

Cassidy flashed him a genuine smile then said,"yes, everything is ok. Sorry for acting weird earlier, Jackson was being... well he was being Jackson and it kind of got to me."

"What did he-he say?" Isaac asked, feeling himself getting angry.

"It doesn't matter now, it was stupid. I'm sorry for ignoring you today though, I shouldn't have done that, he just knows how to ruin my day." Cassidy explained. "I'm sorry." She said again, as she leaned forward to give him a quick hug, taking him by surprise.

Isaac laid his hands flat on her back, hugging her back and feeling like he was on cloud nine, but before he could enjoy it to much, she took a step back, ending the hug. He cleared this throat and sent her a shy smile as he changed the subject and asked,"are you going to the-the game tomorrow?"

"You bet I am and I'll have my camera, so you better bring your smile." Cassidy joked, as she pushed up the corners of his mouth, making him smile.

Isaac chuckled and pulled his head back as he said,"I will, as long as you don't do t-that again."

"But it's so much fun and you have the cutest smile ever." Cassidy said in a baby voice, as she forced him to smile again, causing them both to laugh out loud and Isaac to blush.

Cassidy turned her head to the side and saw Sheriff Stilinski, another cop and the principal talking, she lowered her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was going on. She become even more confused when she saw Stiles and Scott off to the side watching the Sheriff like they were trying to listen in to the conversation, but even she could tell they were to far away to hear anything. She turned her head back to look at Isaac then said,"hey, I got to go ask Stiles something about our date."

"You-you and Stiles are going on a d-date?" Isaac asked surprised.

"Yeah, tonight." Cassidy answered with a smile.

"Oh, t-that's cool. I hope you have f-fun." Isaac said, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later ok?" Cassidy called out, as she begin to walk away, giving him a wave 'goodbye'.

After Scott filled him in on his Dad's conversation, Stiles suggested to Scott that they should look for the other half of the body and hopefully be able to get the proof they needed to get Derek locked up. With a plan in mind, Stiles turned around to walk away and gasped in surprise when he saw Cassidy standing behind him.

"Jeez Cas, what did I tell you? Stop sneaking up on me!" Stiles called out, as he quickly took a step back, bumping into Scott. "We need to get you a collar with a bell on it or something." He added, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Calm down Stiles, you're to paranoid." Cassidy said with a laugh, then asked, "so what are you two talking about?"

"That depends, how much did you hear?" Scott asked nervously, fearing that she heard everything.

"Nothing, that's why I was asking. So what's going on?" Cassidy asked, as she shot them a look.

"Nothing." Stiles and Scott answered at the same time.

Cassidy shot them another look, letting them know she didn't believe them, but she decided to drop it for now, she knew if they were up to something, they would tell her soon, they always did. For now she changed the subject as she nodded her head toward the Sheriff and asked Stiles,"what is your Dad doing here?"

As Stiles shrugged his shoulders, Scott answered,"he's here to tell the principal about the new curfew."

"How do you know that?" Cassidy asked Scott with a surprised expression on her face. "I know you didn't hear him say that all the way over here." She added.

"No of course not, that would... that would be crazy and something a totally normal Scott could never do." Stiles pointed out nervously, then he looked at Scott and said,"right Scott? You're totally normal hearing heard nothing right?"

"Right, I uh, I heard nothing." Scott added with a nervous expression that matched the one on Stiles face.

"You two are acting weird. Well weirder than normal." Cassidy stated, as she looked closely at the two boys.

Stiles laughed out loud at her comment, taking her by surprise and causing her to take a quick step back, then said,"that's a good one Cas. Whew, you are funny! Don't let noone tell you differently."

Cassidy looked at the two boys again, who were standing in front of her with, what they hoped was a innocent look on their faces. Unfortunately for them, she could see right through them. "Ok seriously guys, what is going on with you two?"

Stiles and Scott looked at each other with wide eyes, they knew they had to tell her something, but they couldn't tell her the truth, mainly caused they were not sure what the truth was at the moment. Was Derek the killer? They wasn't sure and they wanted to know for sure before bringing her in the middle of it. They looked back at her, both stuttering as they tried to think of something to tell her.

"Uh...um, date." Stiles finally called out, then added when they shot him a confused look,"Scott was helping me figure out where to take you tonight and I wanted it to be a surprise."

Cassidy shot him a smile, touched that he was taking their date this seriously, although she would be happy with whatever he had planned, which is what she told him. But he insisted that it needed to be something special.

Once the boys realized she had bought their lies, they shot each other a relieved look, as much as they hated lying to her, they were glad that she seemed to believe them.

"But wait, how do you know what Sheriff Stilinski is here for?" Cassidy asked Scott, still unclear on that.

"Be-because, I... uh, I..." Scott begin to say, until Stiles interrupted,"I talked to Dad earlier and he told me."

As Cassidy nodded her head, believing another one of their lies, Stiles added as he looked at Scott,"well, we better go, we got that thing to do."

"Before you go, can you at least tell me where we are going tonight?" Cassidy asked Stiles.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Stiles answered, truth was he had no idea where they were going and as much as he was looking forward to the date, he knew he and Scott needed to find the other part of the body first. The sooner Derek was in jail the better for everyone.

"Ok, well what time should I be ready?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh, just meet me in town around seven, at the corner of Main and Elm." Stiles called out, as he and Scott rushed down the hallway.

Cassidy shook her head as she watched them, those two were always up to something, but she wouldn't have them any other way. She turned around to walk down the hallway toward the parking lot. She was almost to the door that would led her outside, when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and smiled when she saw Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hey Papa Stilinski." Cassidy said smiling, at the older man who was like a second Dad to her.

"You know the rules Cassidy, when I have on the badge it's Sheriff Stilinski." He joked, as he gave the girl a quick hug then asked,"have you seen my delinquent son today?"

"Yeah a little bit ago. He and Scott just left." Cassidy answered, then asked,"is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine. But when you see him again, tell him I want him home by 9:30 and that's pm, not am by the way. There's a city wide curfew going into effect tonight, so don't let him drag you and Scott out for anything, if any of you get caught, you'll be in big trouble." Sheriff Stilinski warned her.

Cassidy chuckled then said,"I guess you figured he wasn't listening the first time you told him, so you need me to remind him."

"What are you talking about?" Sheriff Stilinski asked confused.

"Stiles told me he talked to you earlier today." Cassidy pointed out, also feeling confused.

"No, I haven't talked to him today. I haven't talked to him since..." Sheriff Stilinski begin to say, then paused in thought before adding."since yesterday morning."

Cassidy looked down at the floor in confusion, she knew she heard Stiles right and he said he talked to his Dad earlier about the curfew, why would he lie about that to her?

Sheriff Stilinski mistook the look on her face and said sadly,"that makes me sound like a bad father right? Not talking to my son all day. It's just, by the time I get home, he's in the bed, at school or off doing God knows what."

Cassidy quickly looked at him and shot him a smile as you said,"no you're a great Dad, Stiles is lucky to have you. I use to wish all the time when I was little that you were my Dad. You get to go out in the world and save people from bad guys, like a superhero, we all thought that was the coolest ever and honestly, I still think it's pretty cool."

Sheriff Stilinski smiled at the younger girl, he knew she was probably just trying to cheer him up, but a big part of him hoped what she said was true, he hoped that was the way his son saw him. He laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as he said,"your Dad is a lucky man to have a great kid like you as a daughter."

Cassidy gave him a small smile, if only her Dad realized that himself, but she knew he didn't, he never noticed her. She gave the Sheriff another quick hug and a wave 'goodbye' then made her way outside and toward her car with a million things on her mind, but the main thing she couldn't stop thinking about was, why would Stiles lie? She couldn't help but wonder what else he could be lying about and why.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all! I'll be honest, this chapter is not my favorite, it feels like it took me forever to write it cause nothing was coming out right. I'm still not happy with the way it turned out, but I've wrote it and re-wrote it so many times that I'm ready to just post it and get it over with lol. Now I can get started on the next chapter and hopefully it won't take as long. Even though I know this chapter was not my best, I do hope you all enjoyed it, at least a little tiny bit lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER, Nirvana14, Allibot, ohsolauren, Persephone Price, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, India Love, Phoenix, HiddenSmallTownGirl, NightFall25, siriusconfessions, weekendrusher, Tiva and LittleApril for reviewing. Happy reading! _


	14. Superman Strikes Again

_**Chapter Fourteen - Superman Strikes Again**_

* * *

Later that night, Cassidy turned onto Main street and glanced around, looking for a parking space and groaned when she couldn't find a empty one. As she waited for a car to leave, she looked over at the time on the dash of the car and swore out loud when she saw she was about ten minutes late. She didn't mean to be late, it just took longer to pick out a outfit then she thought. Since she had no idea what they were doing, she had no idea how to dress. Should she go dressy? Casual? Should she wear jeans and a nice shirt? Dress and high heels? She wasn't sure, but in the end, she went with a simple short black dress, a blue jean jacket and black ankle boots. Something casual yet a little dressy, she figured that should do the trick.

After parking her car, she quickly exited it, hoping Stiles wouldn't be mad at her for running late. She walked as fast as she could down the sidewalk, trying hard not to shove people out of her way, until she got to the corner where she was meeting him. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she didn't see him standing there waiting for her like they planned.

_'Maybe he's running late too' _Cassidy thought to herself, as she pulled out her cellphone. She quickly dialed his number and become even more confused when his phone went straight to voice mail, which meant his phone was turned off. Stiles never turned his cellphone off. She had just slipped her phone back into her purse when she heard someone walk up behind her, she quickly turned around with a smile on her face then groaned when she saw who it was. The last two people she would ever want to see, Jackson and Lydia right now.

"I guess you're so hard up for a date, you're now standing on a corner trying to give yourself away." Jackson said with a huge laugh, as he stood in front of his ex-girlfriend.

"Well you make dating a hooker look so much fun, so I figured why not?" Cassidy said back sarcastically, as she shot him and Lydia a dirty look.

"Correction, he was dating a hooker until he dumped her for bigger and better things." Lydia snapped back.

"You got the 'bigger' part right." Cassidy pointed out, causing Lydia to gasp in surprise. It wasn't that Cassidy thought she really was big, she just knew telling a girl like Lydia she was fat was the worse insult you could give.

"So what are you doing here?" Jackson stepped in and asked, before the two girls really begin to fight, which in his opinion isn't really a bad thing, but since they were in public, the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to them and embarrass him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting my date." Cassidy said proudly, wanting to show him that someone did want her, that all of his mean words in the past were not true.

"With who?" Jackson asked harsher than he meant. Causing both girls to look at him, one with a a surprise expression and the other with a angry expression. Lydia wasn't surprised at all by his tone, she knew he still loved Cassidy, there had been a few times in the past year that Jackson got drunk and actually called her Cassidy. telling her that he made a mistake and that he loves her. As hard as it was to hear, Lydia always pushed it aside and never brought it up, all that she could hope for was for him to finally get over Cassidy and love her the way she loves him.

At seeing the looks the girls gave him, Jackson chuckled to cover up his slip then added,"I mean, who the hell would date you?"

"I hope it's not with that loser Stiles." Lydia added, before Cassidy could answer.

"Why would you say that?" Cassidy asked, confused.

"Cause I saw him and that other loser Scott at the hospital earlier." Lydia explained with a smug smile.

"Dumped before the date even happens? I think that's a new record right Cas?" Jackson added with a laugh.

Cassidy ignored his comment as she looked down at the sidewalk with a hurt expression on her face. Between their cruel words and the fact that Stiles was standing her up, she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. As much as she hated crying in front of anyone, especially Jackson, she wasn't sure if she could hold it back before she made a escape, but she was going to try. She quickly turned around then gasped in surprise when she slammed into someone. As if her night wasn't bad enough as it was, now she ran into someone and was probably going to fall flat on her butt.

Fortunately for her, the person she ran into wasn't just anyone, it was Isaac, who had been walking down the sidewalk across the street from them. He could tell from where he was standing that Jackson was taunting her and upsetting her, he knew he should probably keep walking, keep going to the graveyard and get his work done, but he couldn't do that. He knew he could not ignore her, he knew she needed him and he was going to be there for her, he was her superman after all.

As she begin to fall to the ground, Isaac quickly wrapped his arms around her, catching her and helping her to stand up straight. For a moment, he forgot Jackson and Lydia were even standing there, as he looked at Cassidy closely and asked,"are you ok?"

Cassidy, also forgetting about Jackson and Lydia, looked into his eyes as she nodded her head at his question and said,"I'm ok."

Isaac didn't know what came over him as he raised his hand and wiped away the lone tear under her eye. She continued to look at him and smiled as a idea begin to form in her mind. She grabbed his other hand and gave it a squeeze, hoping he'll go along with what she was about to say.

"Running a little late huh?" Cassidy joked, causing Isaac to shot her a confused look, but before he could ask what she was talking about, she held on to his hand and turned to face Jackson and Lydia as she said,"you two know Isaac right? He's my date tonight."

"Seriously? You two?" Lydia asked before she begin to laugh along with Jackson.

"And here I thought you couldn't do worse than Stilinski." Jackson begin to say to her, then he shot a dirty look at Isaac as he continued,"but he would actually be a improvement over you Lahey."

"Don't be mad cause he's a better man then you could ever be." Cassidy snapped back angrily. Jackson could say whatever he wanted to her, but she was not about to let him talk bad about Isaac. He had never hurt anyone and he didn't deserve to be treated badly, he was a sweet and loyal guy, and someone who has had her back a lot recently and she couldn't help but feel protective over him.

Jackson snorted with laughter at her comment, there was no way she could honestly think Isaac was better than him, but he didn't care enough to argue with her. "Whatever makes you feel better Cas." Jackson said sarcastically, as he grabbed Lydia's arm and begin to walk away. He didn't know what bothered him most, her comment or the fact that she never let go of Lahey's hand, but either way, he needed to walk away, he didn't want to be around them anymore.

Cassidy waited until the gruesome twosome were gone, then she took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to get control of her emotions before she looked at a confused Isaac standing beside her. She shot him a apologetic look before she begin to ramble,"I'm sorry for pulling you in the middle of that, I'm also sorry for what Jackson said about you, it was uncalled for and.."

Isaac laid his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him and hoping to stop her rambling as he said,"shh, it's ok. I stopped listening to Jackson a long time ago. All I care about... All I want to know is, are you ok?"

Cassidy softly smiled at his slip up, she couldn't deny it made her feel warm inside to think that he cared about her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, it could have just been a slip up, maybe he didn't mean it. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel comforted by him, if only for a moment. She rested her forehead against his neck, cuddling into him and closed her eyes when she felt him cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

Isaac felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest as he continued to hold her. He had had many dreams of holding her the way he was right now, but none of those dreams even compared to how it felt to hold her for real. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in his arms, like she was made especially him and noone else. As much as he hated to end this moment, he needed to know what happened, what upset her so badly, was it just Jackson or was it something more.

"What happened?" Isaac quietly asked.

Cassidy sniffed and quickly wiped away the few tears on her face before she pulled back and answered,"Stiles stood me up. I tried to call him, but his phone is off, then Jackson showed up, being his obnoxious self, rubbing it in that I was stood up. God, I don't understand, he dumped me and moved on, why can't he just leave me alone and let me move on."

"Maybe he hasn't move on like you think he has." Isaac pointed out.

Cassidy couldn't help but chuckle as she said,"don't tell me you think he's still into me. He dumped me Isaac, he doesn't care."

"It's hard to just stop caring about someone Cassidy, especially when it's a really special girl." Isaac pointed out. He knew he would never be able to turn off his feelings for her, no matter how hard he tried.

"That might be true, but I don't think that is Jackson's problem. The only person he cares about is himself." Cassidy pointed out. She caught Isaac glancing at his watch and felt guilty instantly for ruining any plans he might have tonight. "Oh God, Isaac, I'm so sorry for holding you up tonight. You probably had something planned right?" She asked, secretly hoping he didn't have plans. Just the thought of him having a date or something with another girl made her sick to her stomach.

"Uh, no, it's ok. I, um, I don't have plans." Isaac lied, as he looked at his watch again. He knew he was suppose to be at work right now, but he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to spend every moment he could with her. He figured he could just go in late, work extra hard all night and into the next morning, then sneak into the house before his Dad woke up and he'll never know.

"What about your Dad? I don't want to get you into trouble." Cassidy added with a concern look on her face.

"It'll be ok. I'll be back before he wakes up." Isaac said, hoping to reassure her and himself.

"Good." Cassidy said, then begin to smile as she added,"cause I got an idea."

"What?" Isaac asked.

Cassidy continued to smile but didn't answer as she grabbed his hand and pulled down the sidewalk to a small locally owned convenience store. She walked into the store, pulling him along behind her then said,"go grab us two cokes and a bag of chips then meet me back right here ok."

Isaac nodded his head then did as she said, while she walked toward the back of the store, where they had a selected few choices of food you could order to go. She placed a order for herself and Isaac, then paid for the food as well as the drinks and chips before meeting back up with Isaac at the front of the store.

"What did you get?" Isaac asked her, as he nodded his head toward the bag.

"You'll find out soon." Cassidy answered, smiling.

Isaac followed her out of the store and over toward her car. She told him to get in then drove down the road toward a less crowded part of town and parked the car by a brick abandoned building. Isaac looked over at the building, then looked over at her as he asked nervously,"you're not, uh, you're not going to kill me are you?"

Cassidy laughed at his question, but didn't say anything, as she opened the car door and exited the car. She made her way toward the back and opened the trunk then called out toward him,"you coming?"

Isaac turned his head to look at her and nodded his head once, before opening the door and making his way toward her. When he got to the back of the car, she was in the middle of taking off the ankle boots she was wearing and slipping on a pair of black flats. While she was busy changing shoes, Isaac inched closer to the plastic bag she carried out of the store and tried to peek inside.

"Hey! No peeking." Cassidy called out, as she wagged her finger at him.

"Sorry." Isaac mumbled, as he took a step back.

Cassidy grabbed the bag of food and two cashmere throw blankets then begin to walk over toward the building. Isaac looked at the blankets in her hand as he followed along behind her, then asked,"you keep blankets in your car?"

"Trust me when you've been friends with Scott and Stiles long enough, you learn to be prepared for anything. That's why I always keep extra clothes and shoes in there. As well as blankets, pillows, toilet paper, flashlights and so on. You name it and I probably have it." Cassidy explained, as she stood under the ladder on the side of the building. She stood on her tip toes, trying to grab on to the last rung, but was barely missing it. She glanced over at Isaac, who was many inches taller than her. She nodded her head toward the ladder than asked,"do you mind grabbing that for me?"

Isaac reached up and grabbed onto the ladder and pulled it down to the ground without a word. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why, but instead he decided to trust her and go with it, he knew she wouldn't put him in harm's way. Although he couldn't help but as one question, "what is this place?" He asked, as he nodded toward the building.

"It use to be a doctor's office. My parents use to work here, it's actually the place where they met. Dad was training with a doctor while Mom was a nurse, it was love at first sight or so I'm told." Cassidy explained, then added,"they both worked here for a few years, then got married, then had Parker, then Mom quit to stay home and Dad got a job at the hospital. A few years after that the office shut down and now it's abandoned."

"So why are we here?" Isaac asked, feeling confused.

"Cause it's my favorite place in the whole world." Cassidy answered with a smile.

"Really?" Isaac asked, as he looked over at the building, not seeing what could be so special about it.

"Just wait, you'll see." Cassidy promised, as she wrapped the blankets around her neck then slipping the handles of the bag on her arm to free up her hands. She grabbed onto the ladder then glanced down at the dress she was wearing before looking over at Isaac as she bit her bottom lip.

"I-I can go first." Isaac offered.

Cassidy thought about his offer for a moment then shook her head as she said,"no it's ok, I trust you. I know you won't look up my dress."

Isaac felt his cheeks turn red at her comment, then he chuckled as she shot him a wink before she begin to climb up the ladder. Once she was half-way up, Isaac begin to climb up the ladder behind her, they slowly made their way up until they made it to the huge flat roof. She sat the blankets and bag down, then made her way to the edge of the building with a huge smile on her face. She glanced behind her at Isaac and motioned for him to join her. As he walked toward her, she glanced around, taking in the sights of their town as the sun begin to set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cassidy asked, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Yeah, it is." Isaac said softly. He glanced over at her while her eyes were closed and added,"I've never seen anything as beautiful before."

Cassidy opened her eyes and looked over at him as she said,"most people love sunsets, but I like the moment right after, when the stars appear. I love stars."

"I remember." Isaac said, then added when she shot him a confused look,"you told me the night you were drunk."

"Oh right. Sorry." Cassidy said with a giggle, then added,"a lot of what we talked about that night is a blur to me."

"It's ok." Isaac said, as he shot her a smile.

Cassidy smiled back as they stared at each other while the sun continued to set and the sky turned dark. A few minutes later, Cassidy turned her head, breaking contact, as she glanced behind them and asked,"so you ready to see what I have for us to eat?"

"Yeah, you have me pretty curious about it." Isaac answered, as they walked back over toward the plastic bag.

Cassidy grabbed one of the blankets and laid it out for them to sit on, she sat down then looked up at him, waiting for him to sit beside her. When he didn't move, she patted the spot beside her then said,"sit down."

"We're going to share a blanket?" Isaac asked, looking at the small blanket. It wasn't that he minded sitting close to her, he just didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I figured we could sit on this one and cover up with this one." Cassidy explained as she held up the other blanket. As he nodded his head and sat down beside her, she laid the other blanket across their laps then said with a laugh,"don't worry Isaac, I'm not trying to seduce you."

"You sure?" Isaac asked, then added with a laugh,"we got food, blankets, sunset, stars."

Cassidy laughed with him, sometimes it still surprised her how funny he could be when he became comfortable around a person. Anytime she heard him laugh, she couldn't help but laugh along with him. Once the laughter died down, she looked at him and asked,"so if I wanted to seduce you, this is the way to do it?"

"I'm not complaining." Isaac answered with a shrug.

"You are such a guy." Cassidy joked, as she begin to take the food out of the bag and sat them down on the blanket. She opened the styrofoam box then picked up one of the many hot dogs inside and handed it to him. She knew it was probably silly to be this excited about a hot dog, but these were her favorite. Parker had taken her to that store for hot dogs one time, she told her they were the best around and she was right. Once you had a hot dog with homemade chili instead of chili from the can, it wasn't something you could ever forget.

"We're eating hot dogs? That's the big surprise you had in the bag?" Isaac asked.

"These are not just any plain old hot dog, it's the best hot dog in the whole town, maybe even the whole world." Cassidy pointed out.

"You don't get out often do you?" Isaac joked, as he shot her a disbelieving look.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and chuckled as she pushed the hot dog closer to his mouth and said,"just try it."

Isaac glanced between her and the hot dog before leaning forward and taking a bite. He chewed for a few moments then grabbed one of the cokes to wash it down before saying,"not bad. You might be right, this might be the best hot dog I have ever had."

"See, I told you!" Cassidy called out, as she picked up a hot dog and took a bite, groaning at how good it was. It had been awhile since she had had a hot dog from that convenience store and had really missed it. She took another big bite then popped a few potato chips into her mouth.

After swallowing, she looked over at Isaac to find him staring at her with a surprised look on his face. "What?" She asked, confused.

"I just never seen a girl eat the way you are." Isaac answered, then explained,"my brother use to tell me stories of going out with girls who would only order a salad then barely eat it. He said it was something most girls did and I have noticed a lot of girls at school do that."

"Not this girl." Cassidy said, as she pointed to herself then added,"I love to eat and the only time I get a salad is when it comes with a whole meal."

Isaac chuckled at her then said,"actually there was one girl he said could out eat him. He always said when you find a girl like that, you need to hold on to her."

"Why?" Cassidy asked with a laugh.

Isaac shrugged then said,"I don't know, he was always saying things that made no sense to me. I actually think he was only saying that to impress the girl, she was the only girl he ever loved, but she was with someone else and I guess that was his way of trying to convince her to give him a try or something."

"Well what happened with them? Did he ever get the girl? Do you know who she was?" Cassidy asked, hoping his brother got a happily ever after before losing his life during the war. She honestly barely remember Camden, he was Parker's age and that was about all she remember about him. Then the year Parker left to go to college, Camden left for the Army, never to be seen from again after being killed in combat a few years later.

Isaac shook his head then said,"no, he never got the girl and he never told me her name either, just a nickname he had for her. But he did tell me, he put himself out there, he gave it his all, but she wasn't ready to commit I guess, then she went to college and he went into the Army."

"That's sad." Cassidy said softly, then added,"I'm sorry Isaac. I'm sorry you lost your brother."

"I'm sorry you lost your Mom." Isaac said back quietly.

"I honestly barely remember her, I remember the stories Parker told me more than I actually remember her. I don't know if that makes it easier or not." Cassidy pointed out.

"It doesn't matter how long a person has been gone, it still hurts." Isaac said, then added,"I barely remember my Mom either. All I was told was she couldn't handle being a Mom and left, but I still feel that emptiness with her gone and it got worse when I lost Camden. It never gets easy."

Cassidy pushed all the food aside and scooted closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him

"I hate that I have forgotten Mom. I wish there was one thing I could remember about her, the sound of her voice, the way she smelled or something, but I guess I've blocked her out cause it made it easier to be without her." Cassidy said softly with tears in her eyes.

"I know what you mean, I'm that way with my Mom too, but I have a lot of memories of Camden, I think about him all the time." Isaac said.

Cassidy raised her head to look at him then said,"tell me your favorite memory of him."

Isaac lightly smiled as he thought about his brother, he was the best big brother anyone could have asked for. He taught Isaac everything he knows, he use to help him with his homework, give him advice on anything and everything, even if most of the time his advice never worked, he still tried, and when their Dad started to drink heavily a few years after their Mom left, blaming Isaac for her leaving and begin to swing at him, Camden was the one who always stepped in front of him to take the beatings instead. He put himself on the line to protect Isaac, that was just the type of guy he was to the people he loved. To anyone else he was just a jock and jokester, only the people who really knew him, knew he had a heart of gold and would do anything for them.

He had so many memories, he wasn't sure if he could pick just one so he just told the first story that popped in his head. "I remember when I was around six. He decided it was time to teach me to swim and since he was on the swim team he thought he could teach me, but teaching me wasn't as easy as he thought. I was terrified to go in the water, I wouldn't even dip my toe in the pool, which infuriated him, he couldn't understand how someone could be afraid of water since he loved it so much. After about ten minutes of begging me to get in and me refusing to do it, he got mad, jumped out of the pool and said 'I give up, you can drown for all I care' before heading back inside the house."

"That was mean." Cassidy commented.

"That was just the way Camden was, when he got mad about something he would say things he didn't mean then apologize for it afterwards, so I knew deep down he didn't mean it." Isaac explained, then continued with his story,"besides he didn't go to far before he turned around and came back toward me. At first I was worried he was just going to pick me up and throw me in, I have seen him do that before to friends of his, but instead he kneeled down in front of me and promised me he wouldn't let anything happen to me, not in the pool, not in life, not ever. All I had to do was trust him. Then he held out his hand and asked 'do you trust me?'"

"What happened next?" Cassidy asked, as she laid back on the blanket and watched him as he smiled at the memory from that day. It was one of the greatest days he ever had with his brother, they ended up splashing around in the pool for hours until their fingers and toes wrinkled up and they had to get out. It was a day he would always remember.

Isaac laid down beside her with a smile still on his lips as he answered,"I trusted him. I had always trusted him and he had never let me down, so I knew he wouldn't let me down that day either."

"That's a sweet story." Cassidy said, as she turned her head to look at him and smile.

"Yeah." Isaac agreed, then asked,"so you don't remember anything about you Mom? Nothing at all?"

"I remember a story Parker always told me, it was a stupid and silly story of course, but I always remembered it." Cassidy answered.

"What was the story?" Isaac asked.

"Since I was so young when Mom died, I could never understand why she was gone or why she couldn't be with us. Even at her funeral, when I saw her in the casket, to me it looked like she was sleeping, so I couldn't understand why she didn't just wake up and come home to us. I must have asked Parker that question a million of times, but she never really knew what to say, I mean how do you explain to a five year old that her Mom died and was never coming back." Cassidy explained, then added as she looked up at the stars,"finally one day Parker told me Mom got a new job, that as much as she loved taking care of us, this job was the most important job in the world. She was going to go be the keeper of the stars. She told me that keeping the stars in the sky was a hard job and Mom was picked to do it. So as long as there were stars in the sky, Mom was always around and anytime I saw a shooting star, that was her way of saying she loves us."

Isaac turned his head to look at her as she kept her eyes on the stars. He heard the emotional tone in her voice and knew it was hard for her to tell him that story. He could tell reminiscing about her Mom and even reminiscing about Parker upset her cause she missed having them both in her life, but as much as he hated to see her upset, the selfish part of him liked the fact that she could open up to him. He liked that she felt comfortable enough around him to tell him anything, and Cassidy felt like she could tell him anything, good or bad, and he would still be there for her. She knew he wouldn't laugh at her or judge her, he would be supportive and have her back, the way a friend was suppose to be.

She looked over at him and smiled as she said,"I know it's stupid but believing that actually helped, it made it a little easier."

"That's not stupid, besides maybe it's true. Not the keeper of the stars part, but maybe whenever you see a shooting star, maybe it is her way of saying she loves you." Isaac explained.

"Maybe it's Camden's way too." Cassidy suggested.

"Maybe it is." Isaac agreed.

Cassidy smiled at him again then took him by surprise as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She cuddled into his side and pulled the blanket up to cover them up better as a cool breeze begin to blow. Once she was comfortable, she rested her arm across his stomach then asked,"you have any other stories about your brother?"

"He use to buy me comic books whenever I did good in class." Isaac answered, smiling at the memory.

"Like Superman?" Cassidy asked.

"Mm-hm. Superman, Batman, Spiderman, all the superheroes." Isaac said.

"So that's why you make a good Superman, you've been reading superheroes for years and remembering all their moves." Cassidy joked, causing him to blush. She raised her head to look at him then asked,"so out of all the superheroes, which is your favorite?"

"I can't pick one, I liked them all." Isaac answered.

"You should always pick Superman, Isaac. Superman is the greatest." Cassidy said with a laugh.

Isaac laughed along with her then said,"ok I pick Superman then."

"Good choice." Cassidy said, as she laid her head back down.

Isaac stayed quiet for a moment then said,"now that I think about it, Superman is better cause he can fly. All Spiderman can do is shoot out a web and sure Batman has a lot of cool toys, but that's only cause he's rich and can buy whatever he wants."

Cassidy groaned then said,"oh God, I've created a monster. You are thinking about superheroes way to much now."

"Sorry." Isaac said, feeling bad for boring her.

"It's ok, I was just kidding." Cassidy said with a laugh, then added,"you can keep talking about superheroes if you want, I don't mind."

As Isaac begin to talk about the difference between all the superheroes and telling her different stories that were in the comic books he use to read, she closed her eyes and continued to listen to him. She could honestly listen to him talk all day, especially when it was something he was excited about, it was like he was a completely different person. Actually since she has gotten to know him better, she has realized he was a different person than the shy boy she had first talked to. The more comfortable he became around her, the more he begin to show her his true self. His voice became stronger and his confidence came through, he was even joking more and more around her. When he was with her, he could be himself and that was the Isaac she was beginning to like more and more as time went on. The Isaac that made her smile, made her laugh, made her feel safe. The Isaac that has quickly became her best friend.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all! I hope this chapter did not disappoint. I'm sure some of you were probably hoping she did go out with Stiles, but he was busy with Scott, again lol. But hey at least she got a cute scene with Isaac right? lol. Oh and I wanted to explain Isaac's lack of stutter. I am slowly starting to write that out, I just figured they are getting closer now, so he's not as shy around her, he will probably still stutter some when he is around other people or when she makes him nervous about something, but other than that, he is starting to become comfortable around her and can start joking around with her, which is the part I have been waiting to get to cause now they can start laughing with each other and have a good time. Anyway, I will stop rambling lol. I hope you all liked the chapter, thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER, Allibot, alex. piccinich, Sam0728, teenwolflover323, ohsolauren, Writteninthestars08, werewolf18, Phoenix, LittleApril, Persephone Price, weekendrusher and Sage Londyn for reviewing. I'll get a new chapter out again as soon as I can, happy reading and I can't wait to hear what you all think! _


	15. With a Little Help from My Friends

_**Chapter Fifteen - With a Little Help from My Friends**_

* * *

Early the next morning, as the sun begin to slowly rise, Cassidy pulled the blanket up toward her face and snuggled against her warm pillow as she peacefully slept, or at least she tried to, if the annoying ringing would stop. Thinking it was her alarm clock, she kept her eyes closed and reached out her hand, hoping to make the noise stop, instead she made contact with warm flesh and heard a groan, causing her to snap her eyes open and sit up with a gasp when she realized what she thought was a pillow, was really Isaac. She and Isaac had fallen asleep on the roof, and even though she knew she would be ok since her Dad had been working double shifts lately, she had a feeling Isaac would not be as lucky.

Cassidy glanced down at his relaxed face as he begin to fall back asleep, already forgetting about the slap she accidentally gave him. As much as she hated to wake him, she knew she had to. She wasn't sure what time it was at the moment, but knew if she didn't get him home soon he could get in trouble, if he wasn't already in trouble.

She leaned over him and softly called out his name, not wanting to frighten him by yelling out. When that didn't wake him, she reached out and lightly stroked his cheek, she was a little shocked at how soft his skin was, she also didn't miss the fact that that one little touch made her whole body come alive. The small touch brought Isaac's body alive as well, as he slowly opened his eyes to see Cassidy over him. He opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed it, unsure about what to say as he lowered his eyebrows in confusion. What was Cassidy doing in his room? He had to be dreaming right?

Isaac sat up as he continued to look at her and did something he would only be brave enough do in his dreams, since he figured he was dreaming right now, he raised his hand and lightly stroked her cheek with his knuckle, like she did to him early, before he laid his hand flat against her face. He couldn't get over how real it all felt.

Cassidy felt her heart begin to race as she leaned against his hand, she took a deep breath and held it as he laid his other hand on the other side, his eyes roamed over her face, taking in her facial features, like he was trying to memorize everything about her. Her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips as he nervously licked his lips before he started moving his face closer to hers. She breathed out his name in anticipation, as his lips got closer to hers. For a moment she forgot about everything, like the fact that they had been out all night, the only thought running through her mind was wondering what it would feel like to kiss him and she didn't think she would ever get the thought out of her mind until he actually kissed her.

Isaac's lips were only inches from hers, when he heard the same noise she had heard earlier, his cellphone ringing. His eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled his head away from hers when he realized not only was this not a dream like he thought, but they had fallen asleep and his Dad was going to be pissed. With his face red from embarrassment over what he almost did, he jumped up and pulled his cellphone out of his pants pocket and felt his heart stop when he saw it was his Dad calling him and it wasn't the first time he had tried to call him, he was officially screwed.

As he listened to the angry voicemails his Dad left him, wondering why he wasn't at work then later wondering why he wasn't at home, Cassidy stood up and watched him, waiting for her heart rate to slow down from their almost kiss. Now was not the time to be thinking of almost kisses, she needed to try to help Isaac, she needed to get him home fast.

"O-oh God." Isaac mumbled, as he finished listening to the last message. He glanced at the time then stuttered out nervously,"it's after six in the morning. I-I should have been done with work and at home hours ago. Dad is going to-to kill me."

Cassidy noticed the fearful look on his face and felt her heart break for him. This was all her fault, if she had not asked him to hang out with her, he would have went to work then went home like he normally did, now his Dad was going to make his life a living hell, making him wish he was dead. She quickly grabbed the blankets and the trash from their dinner, then made her way over toward him. She didn't say a word as she reached out to grab his free hand, she gave it a squeeze, letting him know she was there for him.

Isaac held on tight to her hand, scared to go home, but knew he had to or it would just make things worse. Neither one said anything as they made their way toward the ladder and climb down the fire escape then got inside her car. As she pulled away, he looked up at the building, finally understanding why she loved it so much. On top of that roof it was like they were in their own little world, it was peaceful and he wished they didn't have to leave, but now it was time to get back to the real world and deal with his Dad.

_...ooo.._

Many minutes later, Cassidy parked her car in her driveway. After turning the car off, she glanced over at Isaac sitting beside her. The two had stayed silent for the whole trip back to their neighborhood. She had a pretty good idea of what was on his mind, he was worried about what was waiting for him at home. Things had been tame lately, but he knew that all was about to change as soon as he walked inside his house and faced his father.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Isaac." Cassidy said softly, causing him to shoot her a confused expression. He couldn't believe she was actually apologizing about all of this, it was all his fault, he knew what would happen if he got caught but he did it anyway, besides he wouldn't trade in the time he spent with her for anything.

"It's not your fault Cas." Issac said back.

Cassidy felt tears fill her eyes as she shook her head and argued,"yes it is. If I wouldn't have asked you..."

"I wanted to go Cassidy. I-I like hanging out with you." Isaac admitted shyly, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Cassidy softly smiled at his words then said,"I like hanging out with you too Isaac."

Isaac shot her a small smile back then reached out for the door handle, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach for what was waiting for him. As much as he didn't want to leave the comfort of her car, he knew he needed to, he needed to get this over with.

Cassidy sensed his hesitance then reached out and lightly grabbed his hand, like she did early on the roof, before asking,"what can I do? How can I help?"

"What?" Isaac asked with a shocked expression on his face. He had never had anyone ask him that question before, noone had ever wanted to help him before, noone had every cared about what happened to him, noone until now. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she cared, she was terrified for him and honestly wanted to help.

"We can call Sheriff Stilinski, he'll help." Cassidy suggested. As Isaac shook his head at her suggestion, she continued,"or I could talk to him. I'll explain that it was all my fault."

Isaac shook his head again, not wanting her anywhere near his Dad, as he mumbled,"it won't make a difference."

The two teens sat in silence for a moment, Cassidy trying to think of more ways to help and Isaac working up the nerve to open the car door. He finally took a deep breath then opened the door, ready to face his punishment. He called out a quiet 'bye' to her as he closed the door and begin to make his way down her driveway and across the street to his house.

Cassidy watched him in her rear view mirror, still wishing there was something she could do to help, it wasn't fair that he was going to get in trouble for something that was her fault. She watched as he got closer to his front porch, his hands were in his front pants pocket and he was hunched over, dreading the moment, she knew he didn't think her last idea was a good one, but she couldn't let him go through this alone. There had been plenty of times recently that he was there for her and now was her chance to help him back.

With that thought in mind, she threw open the car door and ran toward him before he could reach the porch. Isaac quickly turned around when he heard someone coming up behind him and felt his eyes widen in shock when he saw her coming up before him.

"What are you doing?" Issac hissed out at her, wanting her to be far away from his house. It wasn't cause he was ashamed of her or anything, it was cause she was the one good thing in his life, she was his safe place and he didn't want to mix that in with his terrible home life, he wanted to keep the two thing separate as long as possible.

"I know you don't think this is a good idea, but I have to do something Isaac, I can't just sit back and let you take all the blame." Cassidy answered, then added with a small smile,"besides maybe it will help. Dads love me. If you don't believe me, just ask Sheriff Stilinski and Mr. Whittemore."

"My Dad's different." Isaac pointed out, then pleaded with her,"just please go home Cassidy. Please, I-I'll take care of it."

Even though she hated to do it and everything inside of her told her not to leave, she finally nodded her head and turned around to walk away, but before she could take a step, they heard a voice that sent a chill down both of their spine.

"Now don't take off on my account, why don't you stay for awhile." Mr. Lahey snapped, as he folded his arms across his chest and watched them from the porch. He tried to keep his anger inside, at least until the young girl left, but was finding it hard to do. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was when Isaac went behind his back and broke the rules.

Isaac felt his heart racing from fear as he looked up at his Dad, he was so busy trying to get her away from his house, he never heard his Dad walk out onto the porch. This moment was his worst nightmare, the moment where his Dad scared off the one good thing in his life, the moment he feared he'll lose Cassidy from his life.

"It's-It's ok, she was just l-leaving." Isaac stuttered out to his Dad.

"Nonsense, if she's good enough to be with all night, then she's good enough to meet dear old Dad, right?" Mr. Lahey said, as he walked down the stairs and walked over to Cassidy. "And I have to say, she does look good enough." He added, as he let his eyes roam over her body, he had to admit, his son did good picking out this one.

Cassidy felt sick to her stomach as she watched his Dad check her out, a part of her wanted to run, like Isaac tried to tell her to do, but she knew she needed to stay, she needed to be brave for Isaac. She politely held her hand out then said,"I'm Cassidy Miles, it's nice to meet you Mr. Lahey."

"Miles huh? As in Dr. Miles from across the street?" Mr. Lahey asked, as he shook her hand then held on to it a little longer than she liked.

"Yes sir." Cassidy answered, as she was finally able to pull her hand away.

Mr. Lahey grinned as he looked her over again, remembering when her sister Parker use to come over in her little two-piece bathing suit to swim with his oldest Camden, she had always seemed a little on the easy side and if this one was anything like her, then Isaac really did do a good job finding her.

Isaac, tired of the way his Dad kept looking at her, stepped in front of her, blocking him from looking at her for a minute longer. Mr. Lahey smirked at his son, he could tell by his reaction that he had it bad for this girl, he almost felt sorry for him. He knew Isaac would never have a real chance with her, girls like her were out of his league. She would just string him along, like her sister did with Camden, then break his heart. But regardless of that, his son broke the rules and he needed to be punished.

Mr. Lahey took a step toward Isaac then said,"look, I understand why you didn't come home, if I had a girl like that by my side, I wouldn't either. Plus with the way her sister use to act, it's safe to say you two had a _very_ good night, but rules are rules Isaac."

Cassidy gasp in surprise at his comment as Isaac bailed up his fist in anger, even though he knew he would never be brave enough to stand up to his Dad, it pissed him off to hear him talk about her like that. His Dad made it sound like something dirty, when it was all completely innocent, besides she wasn't the type of girl his Dad was suggesting. She was beautiful, sweet and pure.

"It-it wasn't like that sir." Cassidy begin to say, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. "It was all my fault. I had asked Isaac to keep me company and we fell asleep, that was it." She added.

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me." Mr. Lahey said, as he held up his hand to stop her, then he added as he looked at Isaac,"I just hope it was worth it. Now get inside so we can continue this talk in private."

As they watched Mr. Lahey turn around and walk back inside the house, Cassidy grabbed Isaac's hand, not wanting to let him go, she knew what was waiting for him on the inside. Isaac turned to look at her, he shot her a small smile as he squeezed her hand, hoping to reassure her even though he too was terrified.

"It'll be ok, just go home." Isaac said to her, not wanting her to hear what was going to happen after he walked inside his house.

As much as she hated to do it, she took a few steps back, never taking her eyes off of him, worried about what his Dad would do to him once she was gone. "I'll be fine, go." Isaac added, even though they both knew he was lying.

Cassidy looked at him one last time with tears in her eyes, she hated that she got him in trouble, she hated that she couldn't help him. She wished she could take him away from his Dad, take him somewhere safe, but knowing his Dad, he would just find him and it would make everything worse. When he whispered out another 'go', she finally turned around and ran to her house, never stopping until she made it inside. She felt if she stopped for one second and looked at him again, she would never be able to leave him alone.

Isaac stood still and watched her until she was safely inside her house, only then did he take a deep breath and slowly make his way up the porch steps and toward the front door, he cautiously walked inside and tried to prepare himself for the punishment he knew was waiting on him.

_...ooo..._

Later that afternoon, Cassidy was sitting by the huge window in the living room, the same spot she had basically been sitting in all day, with her eyes on Isaac's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She wanted to see with her own two eyes if he was ok or not. Earlier she had seen his Dad leave the house, heading for work she would guess, but so far no sign of Isaac. She had even went as far as calling his cellphone, but never got a answer. She was starting to feel like she was borderline stalking him, but she didn't care, she just wanted to know if he was alright.

Cassidy looked down at her cellphone, debating on rather she should try to call him again, when she heard the door bell ring throughout the silent house. She tossed her phone and the blanket that was on her lap to the side, as she jumped up and rushed to the front door, hoping it was Isaac. She jerked opened the door and gasped in surprise when she saw that it was indeed Isaac, with a fresh black eye and busted lip.

"Oh God, Issac." Cassidy breath out, as she rush to stand in front of him. She lightly touched the side of his face, causing him to hiss in pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered, for hurting him just now and for getting him in trouble earlier.

"It's ok." Isaac said, enjoying her touch. It was soft and gently, something he wasn't use to.

"I was so worried about you, I called a million times." Cassidy said, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was... I was busy." Issac said vaguely, not wanting to tell her everything his Dad did to him.

Cassidy closed her eyes, imagining the worst, as she held on to him for a few more moments before she pulled back to look at his face a little closer. She raised her hand to caress his face again, but before she touched him, she looked into his eyes as if asking him for permission this time. He gave her a short nod then closed his eyes in pleasure as she lightly ran a finger down his cheek and over his bottom lip, stopping before she made it to the small cut on the side of his lip. She shifted a little closer to him as she stared at his lips and was suddenly reminded of their almost kiss that morning.

The two teens were so caught up in the moment, they didn't hear anyone pull up in Cassidy's driveway, but they did quickly jump back from each other when they heard a horn blow. They both glanced off to the side to see Allison sitting behind the wheel of her car, she gave them a small wave then continued to watch them. Cassidy waved back and lowered her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what Allison was doing at her house, then she remembered, they had plans to hang out that day, after everything that happened she had honestly forgot.

"Oh no, I forgot." Cassidy mumbled, feeling guilty. She looked back at Isaac and continued when he shot her a confused look,"I forgot that I made plans with Allison today. We were going to go shopping then go to the game together, but I can tell her something came up, if you need me to stay."

"No, it's ok." Isaac said, as he shook his head, then added,"you should go."

"You sure?" Cassidy asked him, feeling bad for leaving him.

"Yeah, I need to get back before Dad does. I just, uh, I just wanted to say hey and see you." Isaac admitted shyly.

"I'm glad you did, I was worried about you." Cassidy said back.

Isaac smiled, not use hearing that, but it was something he could get use to. "So I'll see you at the game tonight?" He asked.

"Yep, you can't miss me. I'll be the one screaming your name." Cassidy said, then laughed as she said,"wait, that sounded dirty, but you know what I mean."

Isaac genuine laughed at her comment and turned a little red at the double meaning as he nodded his head, letting her know he knew what she meant. "I'll uh, I'll see you later Cas." He said, as he turned around and walked down the porch stairs.

Cassidy gave him a short wave, then held up a finger to Allison, letting her know she will be there in a minute. She quickly went inside the house to grab her cellphone and purse before running to Allison's car. She sat down in the passenger seat with a sigh then put her seat belt on as she waited for Allison to drive away, when she noticed Allison not backing out of the driveway, she glanced over at the girl to see her staring at her.

"What?" Cassidy asked confused.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked, smiling.

"What was what?" Cassidy asked, still feeling confused.

"What was that with you and Isaac just now?" Allison asked, then added,"things looked pretty hot and steamy."

"Things were not hot and steamy." Cassidy argued.

"Yeah they were. I was getting hot just watching you two." Allison joked.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and chuckled at the comment then said,"me and Isaac are just friends."

"It didn't look like just friends to me." Allison pointed out, then asked,"so I guess things didn't go good with you and Stiles last night?"

"Stiles never showed up last night." Cassidy answered sadly. Even though she had a lot of fun with Isaac the night before, she still felt hurt that Stiles stood her up.

"What? Why? What happened?" Allison asked all at once.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders then said,"I don't know, haven't talked to him. I guess he couldn't even be bothered to call and explain."

Allison looked over at the other girl with a shocked look on her face, she knew how much Stiles liked her and couldn't believe he would actually stand her up, sure she didn't know him that well, but he never seemed like the type that would do something like that.

"I'm sorry Cas." Allison said sincerely, then added,"you should have called me, we could have had a girls night or something."

Cassidy smiled then said,"thanks, but the night turned out ok. I ended up hanging out with Isaac."

"This is starting to sound like the start of a long story." Allison said, as she finally begin to back up out of the driveway. She shot Cassidy a look, waiting for her to tell her everything that happened.

Cassidy took a deep breath then opened her mouth, telling her everything that happened the night before and the next morning, leaving out everything with Isaac's Dad of course, as Allison drove down the road to the nearest mall. Allison could already tell the two girls were going to need a lot of retail therapy before the day was over.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was working on another story last week, but this week I plan to work on this story. I hope you all liked the chapter. I hope Isaac's Dad was ok, it was kind of hard to write him since he wasn't on the show much, but that's just the way I would see him acting in that moment, like a total ass lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Big thanks to HiddenSmallTownGirl, Nirvana14, Sam0728, Cupcakelover56, Phoenix, LittleApril, ohsolauren, weekendrusher, ava592, amgonyea, siriusconfessions, Cooky Crumbla, Allibot, NataliB4, NightFall25 and Sage Londyn for reviewing. Happy reading and I can't wait to hear what you all think :)_

_ps- just wanted to remind you all that I have a account on photobucket, pinterest and polyvore. If any of you are on there and want to check it see what I have on there or want to follow me, the links are on my profile. I have things for this story on all of them. If none of the links work though, let me know.  
_


	16. Confessions and Lies

_**Chapter Sixteen - Confessions and Lies**_

* * *

"Oh wow, I don't think I have ever bought that much at once before." Allison said to Cassidy with a laugh, as she walked into her bedroom later that evening after a marathon shopping trip. While Allison laid all the shopping bags on her bed, she looked back at Cassidy, who was walking in behind her, then added,"I can't believe you didn't buy anything though. That purple dress looked amazing on you."

Cassidy plopped down on the bed then shrugged her shoulders as she said,"I just wasn't feeling the dress."

"And what about those blue jeans or that sequin top you tried on?" Allison asked, then added before she could answer,"they looked great on you too."

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders again then looked down at the comforter on the bed, lost in thought, as Allison begin to take the new clothes she had just bought out of the shopping bags. She tossed a couple of new shirts onto the bed then glanced over at Cassidy as she asked,"are you ok?"

Cassidy looked up at her new friend and nodded her head. Of course she was ok. She chose to stay out all night, she asked Isaac to tag along, she fell asleep, yet she was the one that was ok, but Isaac wasn't, he was far from ok and it was all her fault. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the new black eye and busted lip on his face, it was because of her those injuries were there and she didn't even want to think about what his Dad did to him that she couldn't see. Everything that happened to him today was her fault and she couldn't stop feeling guilty about it, she couldn't get Isaac off of her mind. She tried though, Lord knows she tried to stop thinking about him. She laughed and joked with Allison, she helped Allison pick out clothes and even picked out some for herself, but every time she walked into a dressing room alone, Isaac would cross her mind again and when she wasn't thinking about all the trouble she got him in, she was thinking of the night before, all the fun they had on that roof, the way it felt to wake up beside him, the way her body tingled during the almost kiss, then she would quickly shake the thoughts from her head, she shouldn't be thinking of Isaac that way. He was just her friend, a friend who she just got into a lot of trouble. Besides who even knows if he was about to kiss her, he did mention one time to liking someone, maybe he had been dreaming of her and thought that was who he was with, the stupid mystery girl.

"You sure? You just look like you have a lot of your mind." Allison said, pulling her out of her thoughts, but before she could answer Allison added,"is it Stiles? I know it'll probably be hard to see him tonight, we don't have to go to the game."

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine." Cassidy said, as she shot Allison a genuine smile. She was grateful that Allison was willing to give up going to the game, even though she knew how badly Allison wanted to see Scott play in his first game, she too wanted to see Scott, this was something he had been working for for years and she also wanted to be able to cheer on Isaac too. Besides even if Stiles did stand her up and hurt her, she had to admit, a small part of her still liked him, even if he didn't deserve that, she did. Plus she couldn't help but wonder how he would act when she saw him, would he try to apologize, would he try to pretend nothing ever happened, you never could tell with Stiles, which was one of the many reasons she likes him.

"Besides I have to take pictures for the paper at the game, so even if I wanted to skip it, I can't." Cassidy added.

"Right, I forgot you do that now." Allison said, then she sat down on the bed across from Cassidy as she asked,"are you nervous? To see Stiles I mean."

"A little." Cassidy admitted,then added,"a part of me, never wants to see or talk to him again, that part of me doesn't want to even hear his excuses, but the other part of me..."

"Still likes him." Allison finished for her.

Cassidy nodded her head then continued,"yeah, a part of me still likes him. Plus he's my best friend, I can't just cut him out of my life, of course maybe he has decided to cut me out of his. Maybe that's why he didn't show last night."

"Or maybe there is a good explanation." Allison suggested, then added,"not everything has to be the worst case scenario."

"I guess that's just what I'm use to. I'm use to people leaving me." Cassidy said softly.

"Not everyone leaves Cas. Some people are here to stay." Allison said, as she reached out to lightly squeeze her hand, letting her know she was there for her. Even if the two girls had not been friends for long, Allison already considered her a close friend.

Cassidy gave her a small smile, she wanted to believe the words, she really did but she knew at some point Allison would leave too. Something would come between them, that was just the way things went, that was her luck. The only people she ever felt like she could count on was Scott and Stiles, and now she was starting to feel like they were pulling away from her, at one time she felt like she could count on Jackson, but look at how that turned out, she had a hard time trusting that someone would stay in her life. Even though she didn't believe in the words, she still mumbled out a small 'thank you' to the other girl.

Allison, believing she cheered the other girl up, smiled then glanced over at the clock and said,"oh no, I didn't realize it had got to late. We should get ready for the game."

Cassidy stayed seated as Allison stood up from the bed. She looked over the new clothes she just bought, then walked over to her closet. After digging inside the closet for a bit, she pulled out two shirts then turned to Cassidy and asked,"which one should I wear? Like which one do you think Scott would like better?"

"Either one. Scott's not really into fashion, so he'll like you in either one." Cassidy answered, then joked,"actually now that I think about it, he'll like you in nothing better. He is a guy you know."

Allison laughed out and felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Scott seeing her that way, then of course she had to imagine what he would look like with nothing on and she couldn't help but smile. After a few moments lost in her own thoughts, she shook her head then looked at Cassidy as she asked,"so what are you wearing?"

Cassidy pointed to what she had on, a pair of black pants, black boots and a red top, letting her know she planned to wear what she already had on. Allison nodded her head, then said as she turned back toward her closet,"you'll need a heavy coat though, it's suppose to be freezing tonight." She grabbed a black coat and black scarf then tossed it onto the bed as she said,"you can wear that."

Many minutes later, the two girls made their way downstairs and headed toward the front door, Allison opened her mouth to call out a 'bye' to her Mom, when the two girls heard a loud noise from outside. They glanced at each other, wondering what it could have been, before opening the door and racing out. They were surprised to see that Allison's Dad had hit something with his car in the driveway, they were even more surprise when they noticed the 'thing' he hit, was Scott.

"Oh my God, Scotty!" Cassidy called out, as she ran over toward her friend at the same time Allison looked at her Dad and yelled,"Dad! What the hell did you do?"

Allison's Dad, Chris, looked at the boy groaning on the ground with a shocked expression on his face before he kneeled down by his head. He looked up at his daughter and said,"he came out of nowhere Allison."

Cassidy and Allison fell down to their knees on either side of Scott as he rolled over onto his back. As Cassidy looked over him, needed to make sure he was ok, Allison asked her Dad,"are you trying to kill him?"

"No, no, of course not. He just ran out into the driveway." Chris answered, trying to explain what happened even though he really had no idea what did happen. Like he explained, the boy came out of nowhere and he knew he hit him, yet he didn't seem to have any injuries. Maybe he didn't hit Scott as hard as he thought or maybe something else was going on, either way he was going to find out.

Scott begin to sit up, apologizing and reassuring the two girls who were fussing over him that he was fine, which was true, sure the hit hurt but he had already healed, although he didn't want Mr. Argent, the hunter, to know how badly he had been hurt or the fact that he was ok now. He just had to hope that Mr. Argent never saw him in werewolf form or realized how hard he did hit him.

"I was just coming by to say hi." Scott said, as he looked at the girl he was crushing on and then the girl he saw as a sister.

Cassidy breathed out a sigh of relief to see that he was ok, as he and Allison went into their own little world, giggling and smiling at each other. Cassidy wasn't the only one watching them though, Chris was watching them as well, as he still tried to make sense with what just happened.

"You sure you're ok?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, completely." Scott said, as the small group helped him to stand up. "I should go, I've got a lacrosse game to get to." He said once he was on his feet, he looked at the two girls then asked,"you two are still coming right?"

As Cassidy and Allison nodded their heads, Chris spoke up, surprising them all as he said,"we all are."

Cassidy didn't miss the frightened look that crossed Scott's face, but she just wrote it off as him being nervous around his crush's father, if she only knew the real reason why he was scared, but he was thankful that she didn't know and he planned to keep it that way.

_...ooo..._

After a awkward ride to the school with Mr. Argent, Scott made his way to the locker room to change, while the two teen girls walked toward the bleachers together. Once they were at the bleachers, Cassidy gave Allison a quick wave as Allison walked up the bleachers to sit with her father and Lydia.

Allison had asked her if she wanted to sit with them and even though she wouldn't have mind sitting with Chris, she did _not_ want to sit with Lydia, who she knew would be gushing about Jackson all night. Allison nodded her head in understanding then went to go sit with them as Cassidy walked closer to the field to stand on the sidelines. She dug into her purse and pulled out the small digital camera she kept in there. She would have preferred one of her other bigger cameras, but she had left those at home. She begin to take a few pictures of the players standing around and the crowd of people as they arrived until she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was Scott's Mom, Melissa.

"Hey baby girl, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Melissa said, as she hugged the younger girl who she saw as a daughter.

"I know, I'm sorry. School has kept me pretty busy." Cassidy explained. _'Well school and Isaac.' _She thought to herself.

Melissa sighed then said,"I wish my son was into it as much as you were."

"Only nerds are into school." Scott commented, as he walked up to his Mom and Cassidy.

"I'm not a nerd." Cassidy argued, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"How did you hear what we were talking about?" Melissa asked her son with a confused expression on her face. She and Cassidy had not been talking that loudly and with all the other people around, she would think it would be hard to overhear them.

Scott's eyes widen as he realized he was just caught eavesdropping on their conversation, something he shouldn't have been able to do if he was normal. He stuttered for a few moments then said,"I-I was right behind you."

"Oh, I didn't see you." Melissa said, believing his explanation, for which he was relieved to see.

"Guess we need to watch what we say, in case he is creeping up behind us again." Cassidy joked.

"I wasn't creeping." Scott argued.

"Yes you was, you little creeper." Cassidy argued back.

"No I wasn't nerd." Scott said back.

Melissa chuckled as she watched the two teens in front of her playfully argue, something she had seen them do many times through the years, the two had always acted more like siblings than friends. She was glad to see that after all this time, the two were still close.

"Well I better go find a seat." Melissa said, interrupting the two friends. She quickly hugged Scott and said,"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Scott said, as he hugged her back.

Melissa gave Cassidy another hug, telling her she was proud of her too before turning around and walking toward the bleachers. Once they were alone, Cassidy turned to look at Scott then asked,"so you excited for your first game?"

"Yeah. Excited and nervous." Scott admitted, although he kept the reason why he was nervous to himself. He feared shifting in front of the whole town and Allison's Dad, who is a hunter and would kill him. But he still had to play, besides the fact that he wanted to play, he wanted a semi-freaking-normal life, plus he was worried that if he lost first line, he would lose Allison as well.

"There is no need to be nervous Scotty. You'll do great." Cassidy informed him, as she shot him a smile.

Scott nodded his head to agree with her, then lowered his eyebrows in confusion when he saw Stiles over her shoulder. He was pretty far away from them and gesturing toward Cassidy, and every though he was out of earshot, Scott could still hear the words out of his mouth as he begged Scott to talk to Cassidy for him.

"What are you looking at?" Cassidy asked, as she turned around to see what had caught Scott's eye. She groaned then turned back to face him as she said,"oh I see. Let me guess, Stiles sent you over here to talk to me."

"No... well... kinda." Scott stuttered out, then added,"I know you're mad at him for standing you up last night, but it was all my fault."

"Really? How was it your fault that _he_ stood me up?" Cassidy asked a tad sarcastically.

"I-I uh, I wasn't feeling well." Scott begin to say. He had no idea how he was going to explain this, so he just went with the first thing that popped in his head. "Mom was at work and I forgot you two had a date when I called him and he came right over."

"Oh." Cassidy said softly, feeling a little bad. This whole time she was mad at Stiles for standing her up and he was just taking care of Scott, he was being a good friend. That also explained why Lydia saw them at the hospital, Stiles must have taken him there to get checked out. She suddenly felt relieved, although that feeling only lasted for a minute until Scott begin to talk again.

"Yeah, he brought me some medicine and we just hung out, watched movies and stuff till we fell asleep." Scott added.

"So you two were at your house all night? You didn't go anywhere?" Cassidy asked to test him, seeing as how she already knew the answer. She knew Lydia saw them and even though Lydia wasn't her favorite person in the world, she did have to admit that the girl was honest, a bit mean at times. Who was she kidding, Lydia was mean all the time, but always honest.

"Yeah, we were at my house all night. It must have been a 24 hour bug or something cause I started feeling better this afternoon. Which was why you haven't heard from Stiles, he was still taking care of me earlier today." Scott lied and hoped she bought it. He felt like he needed to make it up to Stiles, it was cause of his werewolf stuff that Stiles lost out on the girl of his dreams. When he and Stiles had planned last night to dig up the body that was on Derek's property, showing proof that Derek was the killer, they didn't realize it would take as long as it did. Then today, after watching Derek get arrested, Stiles didn't even get a chance to visit her to explain cause he was off looking for him, after he wolfed out and ran away from Stiles.

Cassidy looked at him and didn't know if she should be upset or pissed that he was lying to her. He and Stiles were never the type to lie to her, but it seemed like lately, all they did was lie. She glanced off at the side and saw Isaac suiting up for the game, at least she could count on Isaac, so far he didn't seem to be a liar like her friends were starting to be. She turned her head back to look at Scott, deciding not to call him out on his lie at the moment, and said,"well, I should start taking some pictures of the players before the game gets started."

She didn't wait for him to reply as she walked passed him, not being able to stand being around him for another minute. She could hear him calling out after her, wondering if things were ok with Stiles now, but she ignored him, pretending she couldn't hear him over the crowd as she made her way toward Isaac.

"Hey!" Cassidy called out happily, as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey Cas." Isaac said back with a smile on his face. Anytime she looked at him or spoke to him, he couldn't stop from grinning, she honestly made him happy.

"You're playing tonight?" Cassidy asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Issac asked back.

"Well I uh, I just figured after this morning..." Cassidy begin to say, as she lightly touched the bruise under his eye, careful to not hurt him, then continued quietly,"I just thought you might be hurting to much to play."

"I'm fine." Isaac said, hoping to reassure her. "Besides out there, on that field, is one of the few places he can't touch me. Out there I'm free from him." He added softly, he also felt that way when he was with her, but didn't want to tell her that and risk freaking her out.

Cassidy gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze, letting him know she understood what he was saying. Even though her life was no where near as bad as his, sure she was ignored by her father, but at least he wasn't hitting her, but she did understand that need to have something that was your escape. That's how she felt about photography and it was the feeling she got on the roof on the abandoned building she had took him to the night before. It was a place she could go to to be free.

Cassidy opened her mouth to apologize to him again, but before she could say a word, he cut her off and said,"stop apologizing Cas. It's not your fault."

Even though she didn't agree with his comment, she still nodded her head, then said,"well good luck at there."

"I don't need luck." Isaac announced.

"Oh someone is cocky I see." Cassidy joked, as she laughed at his comment.

"Not cocky, just got a good luck charm." Isaac explained. While she shot him a confused look, he reached into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing until it was time to go out onto the field and pulled out a penny, the penny she gave him that day at practice.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you still have this." Cassidy said with a surprised, yet happy, expression on her face, as she took the penny from his hand and looked at it.

Isaac shrugged like it was no big deal, when in reality it was a very big deal to him, then said,"well it's been lucky for me so far, so thought I would hang on to it."

"I'm glad it brought you luck." Cassidy said still smiling, as she handed him the penny back.

Isaac opened his mouth to thank her, but before he could, they heard the coach calling for him. "I better finish getting ready before coach goes even crazier." He said instead.

"If that's possible." Cassidy joked, as they both turned to watch the coach yelling at the other players and being his usual crazy self, causing them to laugh out together.

Isaac glanced over at her and smiled as she continued to laugh, he loved the sound of her laugh, that sound alone made him feel at peace. When she laughed or even smiled at him, he felt like everything in the world would be ok, she was his safe place.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't see her step closer to him or raise up on her tip toes, but he did feel her soft lips against his cheek for a second before she took a quick step back. He looked at her with a surprised expression and could feel his face turning red, which caused her to giggle and say,"that was for luck too."

"T-Thanks." Isaac stuttered out.

"You're welcome. Now get out there and kick some ass." Cassidy cheered out, as she pushed him toward the other players and the coach. She giggled again and took a quick picture of him when he turned his head and gave her a shy smile.

As she and Isaac continued to look at each other, she never saw Stiles out of the corner of her eye, watching them with a hurt expression on his face. He knew he screwed up when he stood her up, but he had hoped he would have another chance, now it seemed like he would never get another chance, unless he found a way to win her back before it was to late.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey everyone, I am so so sorry I have not updated this story(or any story) lately. I wasn't feeling well last week and didn't do any writing, I'm finally starting to feel better though. I apologize for this chapter being boring, I'm not all that happy with it, but I know I need to post something so I can keep the story going and hopefully you all like it just a little bit lol. Thank you to everyone for reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to amgonyea, Sam0728, TeamBlaus4EVER, Supernovaserenity, ohsolauren, Sage Londyn, Phoenix, weekendrusher, Cooky Crumbla, bbymojo, Allibot, NataliB4, siriusconfessions and NightFall25 for reviewing. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update again lol. Happy reading! _


	17. The Difference Between Winners and Loser

_**Chapter Seventeen - The Difference Between Winners and Losers**_

* * *

A hour or so later, Cassidy was jumping up and down on the sidelines, screaming and cheering along with everyone else. She glanced at the scoreboard and saw there were eighteen minutes left with the score tied at five, and if that wasn't stressful enough, Scott had the ball and was just standing there like he was froze and not sure what he should do.

The game had started off slow, with the other team leading for most of the game. Scott didn't get the ball much, it seemed like Jackson was keeping it away from him and of course he made sure he got a couple of scores in. Even Isaac was able to get one score, which caused her to scream her head off cheering for him with a huge grin on her face. Then around the minute-thirty mark, Scott came alive. He was like a totally different person, actually he didn't even seem human as he raced up and down the field and got a couple of goals, tying up the game.

Even though she was a little mad at him at the moment, she also couldn't help feeling proud of him. Her camera was long forgotten and placed back in her purse, luckily she had taken enough pictures earlier, as she cheered for Scott as loud as she could. She screamed for him to shoot until her throat became raw, as the seconds begin to tick away, getting closer and closer to zero. Finally Scott threw the ball as hard as he could, getting it in the net and winning the game by one point at the last second.

At the end of the game, Cassidy, as well as everyone else, rushed onto the field, excitement was in the air from the first win of the season. She walked past the huge crowd, congratulating different players as she walked by them, as she looked for someone, mainly Isaac, to celebrate with. She had so much energy she felt like she was about to explode any minute.

As she made it to the opposite edge of the field, she glanced off to the side and saw Scott running toward the locker room. For a brief moment, she thought about running after him, worried that he had somehow gotten hurt during the game, but then changed her mind when she saw Allison heading toward the locker room after him. She shouldn't have been surprised to see him rushing off, it seemed like he and Stiles had been disappearing a lot lately.

Speaking of Stiles, she turned her away from where Scott and Allison ran to and looked toward the bleachers to see Stiles watching her. She faintly heard him call out her name, wanting to talk to her and as much as she hated to ignore him, she wasn't in the mood right at this moment to deal with him. Instead she turned to the first person beside her, which she noticed from the corner of her eye was a Beacon Hills lacrosse player. She opened her mouth to call out a 'congratulations' for a good game, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she quickly shut it and groaned when she noticed the player was none other than Jackson.

Jackson shot her a surprised look, surprised not only by her comment, but by the fact that she was even talking to him. The way he had been treating her within the last year, she usually didn't even like being around him, much less talk to him and he didn't blame her. He would never admit it to anyone, he would barely admit it to himself, but he did miss talking to her. Back before popularity become a big deal, back when every kid played together and it didn't matter who was cool or who was a geek, she was his best friend. There were many times in his past when he was upset that he ran to her and when something great happened she would be the first person he called. She was always there for him, anytime he needed someone, then high school happened. He knew if he wanted to be the big man on campus, he needed to get rid of some dead weight and unfortunately that was her. If only she would have listened to him and got rid of those losers friends, then he and her could have been the 'it' couple of Beacon Hills High.

Suddenly someone accidentally bumped into Cassidy from behind, causing her to stumble forward toward Jackson. He quickly wrapped a arm around her waist to keep her from falling, pulling her body closer toward his in the process. He reached up with his other hand and pushed a lock of her hand behind her ear then laid his hand on the small of her back, feeling that familiar tingle down his spine. The feeling he always got back when they dated, back when he would hold her, back when he would kiss her. On instinct his eyes glanced down at her lip as he remembered the first time they had ever kissed.

They were ten years old at the time and had been watching scary movies all day at her house. Every time something scary happened on tv, she would jump toward him and squeal out in fear. The closer she got to him, the more nervous he became, he had been wanting to kiss her for weeks, every since he started seeing her as more than a friend. After staring at her for most of the movie, she turned to look at him and asked what he was looking at. Instead of answering her, he finally got the courage to lean down and softly kissed her lips. He would never forget that day as long as he lives, it was one of the best days of his life.

While Jackson was lost in thought, his arm still wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. It was almost like looking at the old Jackson, the one she fell in love with, the one she could count on, but she knew that Jackson was gone. This had to be a trick, some kind of joke he was playing on her.

"What are you looking at?" He heard her ask, just like she did six years ago when he first kissed her. Still lost in the past, he begin to lean down toward her with half the town standing around them, but he didn't care, he knew they were all to busy celebrating to notice them and usually he would be right, but a few people did notice the moment they were having. Two boys in lacrosse uniform just like him, those two boys were Stiles and Isaac.

Jackson's lips were inches from hers when she gasped in surprise and pulled her head back, she looked at him and felt even more confused. She opened her mouth to ask him was thinking trying to kiss her, but before she could say a word, she heard a voice that always made her cringe. It was Lydia's voice.

"Jackson!" Lydia called out, as she walked toward them. She didn't miss the way Jackson quickly removed his hands from Cassidy and pushed her away from him. She also didn't miss the little moment between them earlier, but was going to pretend that she did, at least for now. She glanced over at Jackson, who was standing beside her, then asked,"ready to go?"

"What?" Jackson asked confused. He was just as confused about earlier as Cassidy was, he had no idea what came over him, but he did know that could never happen again. He dumped her for a reason and needed to stay far away from her.

"Are. You. Ready. To. Go." Lydia said again slowly.

"Yeah, let me just go grab my stuff and change." Jackson said, as he quickly walked off, wanting to get away from Cassidy before he did something else stupid.

Once Jackson was gone, Cassidy turned to walk away, not planning on saying a word to Lydia. She had only taken a step when Lydia reached out and harshly grabbed her wrist. She pulled Cassidy toward her then hissed,"I don't know what you think you are doing, but stay away from Jackson. Go find one of those loser that followers you around like a puppy and date him, cause Jackson is mine."

Cassidy couldn't help but chuckle at her words, then said,"trust me Lydia, I don't want Jackson. But it must drive you crazy knowing I could take him from you if I wanted to."

Lydia tighten her grip, digging her nails into Cassidy's flesh, causing the girl to hiss out in pain. Lydia shot her a smug smile then said,"you're the crazy one if you really think that. Jackson is over you, you mean nothing to him, you were his greatest mistake."

Cassidy wished she could say those words didn't hurt, but they did. Even though she honestly didn't want to be with Jackson, not now or ever, just knowing that is the way he felt about her, hurt. Although she would never let Lydia or even Jackson know that. Cassidy tugged on her arm, and tried not to cry out when Lydia's nails scratched her wrist in a few different places, then said,"then you have nothing to worry about do you."

Lydia gave her a fake smile, happy to know she hurt Cassidy physically and emotionally. She reached out to pick at a invisible piece of lint on her coat then said,"we're all getting together to celebrate and I know Allison invited you, but I think it would be in your best interested to decline the invitation. Noone wants you there."

"Oh." Cassidy whined, as she laid a hand on her chest. She choked out a fake sob then said,"that hurts Lydia, that really hurts."

Lydia rolled her eyes then said,"you've been around that loser Stiles to long. You both think you are funny, when really everyone is just laughing at you not with you."

"Stiles is not a loser." Cassidy snapped. Even if she was mad at Stiles at the moment, she was not going to let Lydia talk about him.

"Yes he is. He's a loser, you're a loser and McCall is a loser. Even your new little stalker from across the street is a loser. You are _all_ losers." Lydia pointed out.

Cassidy felt herself getting even angrier at her words, if she wanted to talk bad about her, go ahead. But noone talks bad about her friends. Cassidy opened her mouth to tell her off, but before she could say a word, Lydia tossed her hair behind her shoulder then said,"well this was fun, but I've wasted enough of my time on you."

Without another word, Lydia walked past her, bumping her shoulder against Cassidy's as she walked by. Cassidy shot her a dirty look as she rubbed her sore shoulder. She watched as Lydia stood around with the popular crowd as they waited for Jackson to return, only then did the group make their way toward the parking lot to go celebrate, no doubt crushing people on the way there. Cassidy couldn't help but think, if the difference between being a winner and a loser was hanging out with Lydia and company, then she would gladly chose being a loser.

Once most of the crowd had left the field, Cassidy sighed tiredly, the energy she had earlier was now gone after dealing with Lydia. Now all she wanted to do was go home and forget all about her little run-in with Jackson and his psycho girlfriend. She figured Allison was probably still with Scott, where ever they were, but she also couldn't find Allison's father either. Lucky for her she did at least find Mr. Argent car. As she waited for one of the Argents to appear, she leaned against the car and waited. She could hear laughter all around her as people stood around the parking lot, still pumped up after the game, but the more they cheered the more tired she became. She glanced down at her wrist and frowned at the scratches she got from Lydia, thankfully they weren't too deep, but the wounds still burned painfully.

Telling herself that she would put something on the cuts when she got home, if she ever got home, she folded her arms across her chest and laid her head against the car window and felt her eyelids begin to droop with sleepiness, making sure to listen for noises around her, the way Sheriff Stilinski had always taught her to do, he had always preached to her about being aware of her surroundings at all times. His words never reached Stiles, but she had always listened.

She had only been resting her eyes for a few minutes when she heard the sound of gravel crunching coming from behind her. She quickly snapped her eyes open and spun around fearful, then felt herself relax when she saw it was just Isaac walking across the parking lot with his bike.

"Hey Isaac." Cassidy called out, a smile appearing on her face at seeing him.

Isaac, who never saw her leaning against the car, jumped a little then looked over at her in surprise. After seeing her standing too close to Jackson, he figured she had ran off with him. It made him feel a little better to see that she did not fall for Jackson's charm again, although it still bothered him anytime he saw her talking to Jackson. He knew he had no right to feel jealous, it wasn't like Cassidy was his, but Jackson didn't deserve to even be around her, not after the way he treated her and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt again by that jerk.

While Isaac was lost in thought, she skipped over toward him and threw her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes, her body pressed against his and her mouth inches from his ear as she said,"I've been looking for you since the game ended. You were great out there."

Isaac closed his eyes, feeling a tingle shoot down his back at feeling her breath on his neck and ear. He carefully laid a hand on her back, enjoying the feel of her and wishing he could hold her like this forever, but he knew the moment was short-lived and he was right. A few seconds later, she removed her arms and took a step back, smiling at him as she added,"I guess you were right earlier. That penny was lucky."

"Yeah it was." Isaac agreed, although he wasn't thinking about the game, he was thinking about the moment they just had and hoping there would be many more in the future.

"So I guess you're heading home?" Cassidy asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, as she nodded her head toward his bike.

"Yeah. What about you? I figured you would be out celebrating with... someone." Isaac said, hoping he didn't sound as jealous as he felt. He wanted to come right out and ask if she was going to go celebrate with Jackson, but knew it was none of his business, even if he did really want to know the answer.

"Noone to celebrate with. Scott is with Allison I guess and I'm still avoiding Stiles." Cassidy answered, then added,"I would suggest us hanging out, but after last night, I don't want to risk getting you in trouble again."

"Hey, I told you, that wasn't your fault." Isaac pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I figured it still wouldn't be a good idea right now." Cassidy said, then added,"which is for the best I guess, cause honestly, I just want to go home and sleep. Unfortunately this is the one time I did not drive myself."

"I can um, I can give you a ride a home." Isaac offered, then added shyly,"I know you're use to four wheels instead of two, but it's all I have."

"I don't care how many wheels it is, as long as it gets me home." Cassidy joked with a laugh.

Isaac laughed with her, then said,"well hop on then."

Cassidy shot him a smile, silently thanking him as she quickly sent Allison a text, letting her know she found another way home. Then she made her way toward the front of the bike with a nervous look on her face as she looked at the handlebars. She was suddenly glad she wore blue jeans tonight instead of a dress or skirt.

As Isaac placed his hands on the handlebars, keeping the bike steady, she took a deep breath then turned around, her back facing him as she reached behind her and grabbed onto the handlebar and pulled herself up to sit on it comfortably. Once she was in place, Isaac begin to pedal slowly across the parking lot. When he got to the end, he took a right onto the sidewalk, causing her to gasp out in fear as he turned and begin to pick up speed.

"You ok?" Issac called out.

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since I've rode on a bike." Cassidy admitted.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." Isaac promised her.

Cassidy glanced over her shoulder to look at him, she shot him a smile then said,"I know, I trust you Isaac."

Isaac's mouth dropped open in shock, he had never had anyone put all of their trust in him before and to hear her say it, made it that much more sweeter. He was so surprised at her words, he caused the bike to swerve, then quickly straighten it out before wrecking the bike. As he jerked the bike back straight, Cassidy screamed out then yelled,"I take it back, I don't trust you."

Isaac felt his heart drop until she turned to look at him again with a giggle as she said,"just kidding."

As she shot him another smile, he couldn't help but smile back as he continued to pedal down the road. He felt like the luckiest man in the world at the moment. Not only was he spending time with her, which was quickly becoming his favorite pastime, but she actually trusted him. Those had to be the sweetest words he had ever heard, nothing could be better than that. Well other than hearing her say 'I love you', but he knew those were three words he would never hear her say to him, sure it would be nice to hear it, but he wasn't the type of guy a girl like Cassidy could ever fall for. He was just a friend and he was ok with it, he knew his place and would take what he could get. That was enough for him.

_...ooo..._

Many minutes later, Isaac drove up her driveway and stopped the bike beside her car, which was parked beside the house. He held the bike steady as she jumped off the handlebars. Once her feet hit the ground, she turned around to face him then said,"thanks for the ride."

Isaac shrugged like it was no big deal, even though it meant everything to him, as he said,"well you've given me a few rides before so I owed you."

Cassidy laughed then said,"that's right, I have drove you around a few times, which means you still owe me a few more rides before we are even."

"You can ride me anytime." Isaac said without thinking. He felt his face turning red when he realized the double meaning in his statement. He quickly looked over at her, hoping he didn't freak her out and was surprised to see her burst out laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cassidy said with a shy smile, as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled back, then froze when he saw the scratches on her wrist, how he didn't see it earlier, he didn't know, but now he saw the red marks and needed to know what happened. The only person he saw her talking to tonight was Jackson and if he hurt her, he swore to himself that he would get Jackson back somehow. He would not let him get away with hurting her ever again.

Isaac reached out to lightly grab her arm, bringing her wrist closer to his face to take a better look as he asked,"what happened?"

"Oh that? Nothing. It's not a big deal." Cassidy said, then added,"I had a run-in with the she-bitch from hell, otherwise known as Lydia Martin."

"When did this happen?" Isaac asked, feeling himself getting angry.

"After the game. She saw me talking to Jackson, which was a complete accident by the way. I had seen Stiles and it looked like he was going to come talk to me, but since I'm not ready to talk to him yet, I turned to the first person and that person happened to be Jackson." Cassidy explained, then continued in a ramble,"so anyway, she saw us talking and I guess she got jealous or something, cause she threatened me to stay away from him and I said something stupid back, trying to bait her, which was dumb on my part, but I am just so tired of her thinking I want Jackson."

"And you don't right? I mean, you uh, you don't want to be with Jackson?" Isaac asked, just wanting to make sure.

"No, I don't want him. I have moved on or at least I'm trying to, but it's like every time I turn around there they are, rubbing everything in my face. Like the fact that he dumped me or that Stiles stood me up or that noone wants me and I'm always going to be alone." Cassidy said, then added with tears in her eyes as she begin to get upset,"which they are right, I mean I know that, I know I'm going to be alone cause everyone leaves. In the end everyone leaves me."

Isaac felt his heart break at her words, he couldn't believe she honestly agreed with them. They were wrong, she wasn't going to end up alone and he wanted to make her see that somehow. When he saw a few tears fall from her eyes, he didn't think twice as he dropped his bike and stepped forward to wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"Shh, it's ok." Isaac mumbled, as he slowly ran a hand up and down her back, hoping to comfort her. Then he added shyly,"you're not alone Cas. I'm here, which I know doesn't mean much, but I'm here."

Cassidy pulled her head back to look at him as she whispered,"it means everything to me Isaac."

Isaac removed his arms from around her and raised his hands to wipe the tears from either side of her face. She grabbed on to his shirt, wanting to keep him close to her as she watched him wipe away every last tear. When he was done, she gave him a small smile and a quiet 'thank you'.

The two teens continued to stand close to each other, neither one wanting to walk away from the other. So instead they stood face to face, staring at each other and the longer Isaac looked at her, the braver he felt. He didn't know what was going on between them right now or even lately, and normally he would never be brave enough to go after what he wanted, but in this moment he felt brave. He felt like Superman.

"Hey Cas?" Isaac said, breaking the silence. When he realized he had her attention, he asked,"you remember that time I told you about that girl?"

"The perfect mystery girl you're crushing on?" Cassidy asked bitterly, as she took a step back from him. Suddenly feeling a little ill about having _her_ brought up.

"Yeah, her." Isaac answered, a little confused about her reaction. But he pushed that aside as he nervously took a deep breath then said,"there's uh, there's something I need to tell you about her."

Cassidy looked at him, wondering what more he had to say about this girl. He had already told her how beautiful and perfect she was and Cassidy honestly didn't think she could handle hearing how anymore amazing things about this girl. Although she knew that wasn't fair, Isaac was her friend, he should be able to talk about his crush around her, besides she had talked about Stiles around him before so it was only fair right?

When she gave him a nod, letting him know she was listening, he felt his heart beating in his chest and hoped she couldn't hear it. He looked down at the ground, willing himself to not chicken out, this was it, this was his big moment and he did not want to blow it.

While Isaac was looking down, trying to gain strength to tell her how he felt, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at her empty house and gasped in surprise when she saw a shadow inside. Someone was in her house.

"Oh, my God." Cassidy breathed out, causing Isaac's head to shoot up with a worried expression. He was worried that she had figured it out, she knew what he was going to say and it freaked her out.

Isaac opened his mouth to explain, hoping to fix things before he lost her from his life, but only managed to stutter out a few words as she called out a few more 'oh, my Gods'. Finally she grabbed his arm and pointed to her house before whispering,"there is someone in my house."

"What?" Isaac called out surprised, as he turned his head to see where she was pointing. He too gasped when he saw the same shadow she had seen, she was right, there was someone in her supposedly empty house.

"What are we going do?" Cassidy whispered to him, as she held on to him.

Isaac looked at her and felt his whole body come alive. He didn't miss the way she said 'we', not 'what am _I_ going to do' but 'what are _we_ going to do'. She was counting on him to protect her and that was exactly what he was going to do, he would not let her down, no matter how scared he was. As long as she needed him, he would always be there.

_...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, thought I would leave you with a little cliffhanger. Any ideas on who could be in the house? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to apologize to all the Stiles fans out there, I know the story has been really Isaac heavy lately, but Stiles is not completely gone. She just doesn't want to talk to him at the moment, but I do plan for him to make a return soon. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Cooky Crumbla, Sam0728, Phoenix, TeamBlaus4EVER, my thumbs Spanish, Wombalina, HiddenSmallTownGirl, alex. piccinich, ohsolauren, Supernovaserenity, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, weekendrusher, NightFall25, Persephone Price, amgonyea, Sage Londyn and NataliB4 for reviewing. Speaking of reviewing, holy crap, I can not believe this story is over 200 reivews now. Seriously, you are all so amazing, thank you a million times. You have no idea what it means to me that people are liking this story. Thank you! Happy reading! _


	18. What Would Superman Do

_**Chapter Eighteen - What Would Superman Do**_

* * *

"What should we do?" Cassidy asked again quietly, then added,"should we call the police or something?"

Isaac shook his head as he watched the shadow inside her house move around. He knew the logical step would be to call the cops, but he wanted to show her he was brave, he wanted to show her he could and would always protect her. He wanted to be her hero.

"It would take to long for the police to get here. The person inside could be long gone by then." Isaac said back quietly.

"What do we do then? We can't just go in and confront the person." Cassidy pointed out.

"You're right, '_we_' are not going in, I am." Isaac volunteered. He knew it was a stupid plan, but he couldn't help but think to himself _'what would Superman do'_. He knew Superman would be strong in the face of danger, not hide from it the way he actually wanted to do.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't go in there." Cassidy hissed, as she grabbed onto his arm to keep him from leaving her. She wasn't about to let him go inside on his own and risk getting hurt, and with that thought in mind she added,"if you're going, then I'm going too."

Isaac opened his mouth to argue but before he could say a word, she beat him to it,"don't even try to argue with me about this Isaac. I'm not letting you do this alone, I'm going in with you. We're in this together."

Isaac felt a tingle starting from his finger tips then went through his entire body when she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He looked down at their joined hands then looked up at her in surprise, he didn't think it was possible she could get any more perfect than she already was, but she continued to surprise him anytime he was around her, like now for instance, he couldn't believe this amazing girl would risk putting herself in danger for him. He wasn't use to someone caring about his well-being and the fact that she cared meant the world to him.

Cassidy giggled at the cute, yet surprised expression on his face then squeezed his hand as she whispered,"come on Superman. Let's save the day."

Isaac softly smiled at her words then whispered back,"stay behind me ok?"

Cassidy nodded her head at his comment as he slowly begin to walk toward the porch. After walking quietly up the porch stairs, the two scared teens made their way toward the front door and laid back against the house, hoping to not be seen by the person inside.

Isaac glanced around, looking for something he could use as a weapon, just in case. Unfortunately, all he could find was a hot pink umbrella Cassidy had left on the porch after the last bad rain storm. He held on to the handle tightly as he reached out to turn the door knob, finding the door unlocked. He glanced back to look at Cassidy, who was standing right behind him, and for a moment wondered if this was a good idea. Maybe he should have just called the cops like she suggested earlier, but when he saw the look in her eyes, the look that said she believed in him, he knew he couldn't back down now. She was counting on him and when she looked at him like that, he knew he could do anything.

With new found courage, he slowly pushed the door open and cringed when he heard the door creak as it opened wider. He felt Cassidy freeze up behind him and held his breath as they prayed the person on the inside didn't hear the noise. Once they realized the person didn't hear it since they still heard the person moving around inside, Isaac took a cautious step inside and felt Cassidy grab onto the back of his shirt as she followed along behind him.

As they stood in the foyer, Cassidy continued to hold on tightly to Isaac's shirt in fear. They tiptoed further into the house then they both glanced in the living room, finding it empty. Cassidy jumped and gasped softly when they heard a noise on their left coming from the kitchen. She tapped Isaac on the shoulder and pointed toward the area the noise had came from. He nodded his head, letting her know he had head it too. While holding the umbrella out in front of them as a weapon, they begin to slowly make their way toward the kitchen.

As they got closer and closer to the kitchen, Cassidy could see the shadow moving around and could faintly hear music playing, like someone was listening to head phones a little to loudly. When they turned the corner and entered the room, Cassidy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it actually was in the house. It was her big sister Parker, who had her back facing them, dancing around the kitchen as she made herself a small bowl of cereal as a snack. Isaac, not recognizing her, raised the umbrella over his head, ready to strike until Cassidy yelled out for him to stop right when Parker turned around, seeing the teens for the first time and screaming out as she dropped the bowl that was in her hands.

"Oh God! What the hell Cas?" Parker yelled out, as she pulled the head phones off from her head before adding."are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked surprised, as she walked passed Isaac to stand in front of her sister.

"I live here." Parker said, as she shot her a 'duh' look.

Cassidy rolled her eyes then said,"I mean why are you here? You haven't been home in forever, so why now?"

"Why not?" Parker asked back, as she shrugged her shoulders before bending over to pick up the broken bowl she had dropped during the scare.

"Here, let me help." Cassidy offered, as she grabbed the roll of paper towels to clean up the mess.

Once the floor was cleaned, Parker glanced over at Isaac, who had been standing still in the same spot, unsure about what he should say or do. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows as she said in a joking manner,"I don't think pink's your color. I would imagine you being more of a blue person, it would match your eyes better."

"What?" Isaac asked, confused.

"I'm taking about that. The thing you were going to kill me with." Parker answered, as she nodded her head toward the umbrella he was still holding.

"Oh s-sorry." Isaac stuttered out, as he dropped the umbrella on the floor, causing it to pop open. If that wasn't bad enough, he embarrassed himself further when he jumped back and screamed out in fear.

"Oh my God! That's the funniest thing I have ever seen." Parker said, as she threw her head back to laugh out loud at the poor boys reaction.

Cassidy placed a hand over her mouth to hold back a chuckle, not wanting to laugh at him, but couldn't get over how cute he looked at the moment with his cheeks all flushed. She walked over to him and laid on hand on his arm, hoping to put him at ease, as she asked softly,"you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm uh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok." Cassidy said smiling as she interrupted him.

"She's right, it's ok, don't worry about it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you or embarrass you." Parker said to him sincerely. She took a step toward him and held out her hand as she said,"I'm Parker by the way. Not sure if little Cassie has told you about me or not, but if she did, I'm sure it's all lies."

Isaac smiled as he shook her hand then said softly,"I'm Isaac Lahey."

"Lahey? Like 'live across the street' Lahey? 'Camden's little brother' Lahey?" Parker asked with amazed smile on her face. It had been six years since she had seen the youngest Lahey, although she was sure he didn't remember her. Back in the day, back before she left town or Camden died in the war, she and Camden had been best friends. Not a day had went by that she didn't think about him, he was a big part of her past and she would never forget him.

As Isaac nodded his head at her question, she looked at him a little closer and smiled as she said,"yeah, I can see that now. You look a little like him."

"You knew my brother?" Isaac asked her. He knew his brother had a lot of friends, he was popular and had been captain of the swim team, but he didn't remember any of his friends by name or by face.

"Yeah. We had hung out some." Parker said vaguely, not wanting to go into detail about how important Camden was to her. It was to painful to talk about or even think about.

"I don't remember you and his brother hanging out." Cassidy said, surprise to hear that her sister had been friends with the older Lahey boy.

"You were young and always with Scott and Stiles or Jackson, so I'm not surprise you don't remember that or any of my friends actually." Parker pointed out.

"That's cool though." Cassidy said smiling. She looked over at Isaac and saw his face light up at the mention of his brothers name, she knew how important his brother was to him and could imagine how happy it made him to hear stories about him. She looked back over at her sister then asked,"do you have any stories to share? I'm sure Isaac would love to hear them."

"Um, yeah, I-I have a few." Parker answered, as a million of memories of Camden crossed her mind all at once. She felt tears fill her eyes and quickly turned around so her sister and Isaac wouldn't see. She reached up to wipe the tear away and cleared her throat before adding,"but that'll have to wait for another day. I'm a little tired after the long drive back to town."

"That's fine. We can have story time another day." Cassidy said to her sister.

Parker shot her a grateful smile before excusing herself and begin to walk out of the kitchen. "It was nice to meet you Isaac." She said to him, as he walked past him to leave the room.

"It was nice to meet you too." Isaac said back.

Once they were alone, Cassidy looked over at Isaac with a smile on her face. Now that all the drama was over, she didn't forgot how he had protected her from danger. Sure there really wasn't anything dangerous in her house, but they didn't know that at the time and he still stepped up to help her. She would never forget what he did for her.

She took a step toward him and without a word wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, taking him by surprise. He had just wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her back, when she leaned back to look at him before saying,"thank you. For helping me with the intruder. Even if it was only Parker, you didn't know that and you still helped me."

"You're welcome. I'm always here to help you Cas." Isaac said softly, as he looked into her eyes, finding it hard to look away.

Cassidy smiled at his words and felt her heart race, but before she could get to excited by his comment, she happen to remember what they had been talking about before all the Parker drama. He was about to tell her something about his big crush, the mysteriously perfect girl. She removed her arms and took a step back from him. She had to remember he was just her friend, her friend that likes someone else, beside there was still Stiles to think about. Sure she was mad at him at the time, but she still liked him. Things were to complicated at the moment and she was to confused to even begin to figure out what she was feeling or thinking about either boy right now.

Cassidy shot him a grateful smile then ran a hand through her hair as she said,"I'm starting to feel a little tired after all the excitement. I think I'm about to crash for the night."

"Yeah, me too." Isaac agreed, as he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late.

Cassidy walked him to the front door, thanking him again and telling him she'll talk to him later. Once he was gone, she made her way upstairs and begin to walk toward her bedroom.

She was almost to her room when she heard her sister speak to her,"so you and Isaac huh? Guess I shouldn't be surprised, Lahey men are charming when they want to be."

Cassidy turned around to see Parker leaning against the door frame of her bedroom with her arms folded across her chest. Cassidy chuckled at her sister's comment then said,"no, me and Isaac are just friends."

"You sure? Cause you two seemed pretty close and I didn't even know you two were friends. I mean the last time I talked to you, you didn't even mentioned him." Parker pointed out.

"It's been months since we last talked Parker. If you called more often, maybe you would know more about my life." Cassidy snapped without thinking, she didn't mean to snap at her but she was already confused enough and didn't need anyone, especially someone who had not been around for years, to make comments about something they knew nothing about. Although that didn't stop her from feeling guilty when she saw the sad look on her sister's face.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I have no reason to ask or be nosy, I haven't been there for you the last few years like I should." Parker said sincerely.

"No, it's ok, I shouldn't have said that." Cassidy said, then asked,"is that why you're back? To catch up?"

"That and other reasons." Parker said vaguely.

Cassidy opened her mouth to ask her 'what other reasons' but before she could say a word Parker added,"good night little sis."

"Night." Cassidy said back, as she turned around to open her bedroom door and walk inside.

Once Cassidy was gone, Parker turned around and walked into her bedroom as well. She walked over to the bedroom window and glanced over at the house across the street. She looked at the empty bedroom, Camden's old bedroom, and felt the tears fill her eyes again. This time she left the tears fall as she remembered her old friend.

Back when she was younger, when she wasn't with her other friend Laura, she was with Camden. Even though they were neighbors, they actually didn't become friends until they were eleven and she had went to her first boy/girl birthday party at one of her classmates house. Not long after that Camden become the first boy she ever kissed and her first boyfriend. They had only dated for a few months though when she realized they were better off as friends and that is what they become, just friends. He was someone she could always count on, like when her Mom died, Camden was there or when Derek left town and broke her heart at sixteen, Camden was there. He had loved her and she had cared for him. She had actually thought about giving him another chance until Derek caught her eye. She had often wondered what would have happened if she would have picked Camden over Derek, although it was to late to find out now, both guys were gone from her life. The only person from this town she still spoke to was Laura, which was one of the reason she came back. The last time she spoke to Laura she had told her she was back in Beacon Hills, but Parker had not spoke to her since then and she was beginning to worry.

With that thought on her mind, she turned away from the window and picked up her cell phone to call Laura again. She was disappointed, although not surprised, when her voice mail picked up again.

"Hey, it's me again. Listen I'm really getting worried about you, please give me a call back as soon as you can. I'm in town and I would really like to see you, we got some catching up to do. So call me ok?" Parker begged, then warned playfully,"or I'm coming by your house tomorrow."

After saying a quick 'bye', she ended the phone call and looked down at the phone, debated if she should make another phone call. Although the only other person she could call that would know about Laura was the last person she wanted to talk to. She had not talked to Derek since the day he left town after the fire that killed his family and broke her heart. She understood why he wanted to leave town, she had even packed a bag and told him she would go with him, but in the end, he had left without her which had left her devastated and feeling unable to commit to another guy since. If it wasn't for Derek, maybe she wouldn't have said 'no' to Camden that last time they had talked and maybe she wouldn't have broke his heart and maybe he wouldn't have joined the Army and maybe he wouldn't have died.

Parker sighed and tossed her phone onto the bed, talking to Derek was definitely the last thing she needed to do. She just hoped Laura was ok and she could see it with her own eyes so she could get the hell out of town fast and away from all the memories that continued to haunt her every day of her life.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hey all! I'm so sorry to leave you hanging for this long. I honestly did not mean to write a cliffhanger then keep you guessing for this long, I had planned to update a lot sooner but it just didn't happen. But I do like reading all the guesses on who was in the house. I hope this chapter was not a disappointment. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, Phoenix, Supernovaserenity, HiddenSmallTownGirl, Sam0728, Writteninthestars08, ohsolauren, ava592, ShadowedEssence, amgonyea, NightFall25, NataliB4, Allibot, Sage Londyn, Marmarloves1D, weekendrusher and MasaJeevas for reviewing. I feel like I am leaving someone out so if I did, let me know, sorry! Happy reading! _

_p/s - I also wanted to tell you all I have started a new teen wolf story called 'Feels like Home', at the moment it will be a Stiles/oc stories, so I hope all the Stiles lovers will check it out! lol. Thanks again! _


	19. Sisterly Advice

_**Chapter Nineteen - Sisterly Advice**_

* * *

After all the excitement from the lacrosse game and afterwards, Cassidy spent the rest of the weekend holed up in her room since her friends had other plans, well the friends she would have wanted to be around, she was still annoyed with Scott and Stiles. She knew they were keeping something from her and lying about it. Plus there was still the whole being stood up thing by Stiles. Needless to say, she didn't want to talk to either boy, although that didn't stop Stiles from trying to get in touch with her all weekend. She was lucky enough to avoid him, but now it was Monday and the start of a new school week, she knew her luck was about to run out and she would unfortunately have to see him which put her in a foul mood this morning.

After getting dressed, Cassidy made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee before heading off to school like she usually did, but when she walked into the room she was surprised to see Parker sitting at the small bar off to the side, drinking a cup of coffee from a pot she had already made. Even though Parker had been around all weekend, she was still shocked seeing her home. It had been so long since she had been in the house and with their father hardly around, Cassidy just wasn't use to seeing someone else in the house. Although she figured it was no use getting use to it, knowing Parker she would probably be gone again soon.

"Morning. Want some coffee?" Parker asked, without looking up from the newspaper she was reading when she heard Cassidy walk into the room.

"Yeah, thanks." Cassidy answered, as she opened one of the cabinet doors and grabbed a coffee cup.

"I just brewed a new pot. It's over there." Parker added, as she pointed behind her toward the coffee machine, her head still down.

"I know where the coffee is Parks. I do live here you know." Cassidy snapped without thinking then instantly felt bad. Sure she was in a bad mood, but it wasn't fair to take it out on her sister, she needed to take it out on the person who deserved it, which would be Stiles. Although she still wasn't ready to talk to him at the moment.

"Wow. Sounds like someone already had a bowl of bitch flakes this morning." Parker joked, as she turned to the next page and went back to reading the paper.

"Parker, I'm sorry." Cassidy said sincerely, then added,"I'm just not in a good mood this morning, but I still shouldn't take it out on you, so once again I'm sorry."

"Since when are you not in a good mood in the morning?" Parker asked, as she folded her arms and rested them on top of the paper. She looked up at her sister then added before she could answer,"you use to always be in a good mood first thing in the morning. You use to be so chipper and it use to bug the hell out of me. But I have to admit, your early morning happiness would rub off on me by the time I made it to school which was a good thing cause we both know I was far from being a morning person. I kind of miss that."

"I'm still a morning person." Cassidy said, as she poured some coffee into the cup she was holding. When she was done, she sat the pot down then added sadly,"I just don't have anything to be cheery about this morning."

"I'm sensing some teen angst going on here. So spill. What's going on?" Parker asked, as she closed the newspaper then pushed it aside, giving her sister her full attention.

Cassidy didn't say anything for a moment as she took a sip of her coffee. It had been a long time since she talked boy drama with her sister and she honestly didn't even know where to being or how to explain the things that had been on her mind lately. Even if she was mad at Stiles at the moment, the truth was she liked him and then there was Isaac. They had become good friends in such a short amount of time and somehow while that was happening, she begin to like him too. She wasn't sure if her sister ever had a problem like hers before and would even be able to help, but it wouldn't hurt to try right?

Cassidy cleared her throat as she sat the cup down and opened her mouth to begin to talk, but before she could say a word, the two sisters heard the doorbell ring. Parker jumped up from her seat, telling her sister to,"hold that thought", then made her way toward the front door, wondering who could be visiting this early in the morning. She couldn't help but shake her head when she opened the door and saw the familiar face of Stiles as he stood in front of her. He might be a little older, but he still looked exactly like the same dorky boy that use to hang around the house all the time.

"Thank God! Cassidy, I..." Stiles begin to say excitedly, as soon as the door opened. He assumed it was Cassidy on the other side and was overjoyed at the thought that she was finally giving him a chance to explain that it took him a moment to realize it wasn't the Miles family member he was hoping for.

"P-Parker? Is that you?" Stiles asked surprised. It had been years since he had seen her and he didn't even know she was in town. Which just proved how pissed Cassidy still was at him. Normally if something big, like her sister coming home for the first time in years, she would have called him to tell him all about it. He mentally kicked himself for the millionth time since he stood her up, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself for screwing up this badly. He had finally got his dream girl and with one bad decision he had ruined it all. He couldn't really blame her for cutting him out of her life, but he still wished she would give him one more chance.

"Well, well, its little Stiles Stilinski." Parker said smiling, then added,"you haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah, you're right. You know what, I actually think I am the same height now as I was when you left town." Stiles joked sarcastically.

"Ok so you might have a changed a little in the last six years since I've seen you." Parker said with a laugh, then added,"you're a little taller and a little less dorky."

"Thanks... I guess." Stiles said, as he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. He then tried to peek around her to look inside the house as he tried to look for Cassidy without getting caught, but when he didn't see her, he cleared his throat nervously then looked back at Parker as he asked,"so um, can I talk to Cassidy for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on." Parker begin to say, as she turned around, getting ready to call out her sister's name, until she saw her peeking her head out from the kitchen doorway, where Stiles couldn't see and begin to shake her head back and forth. Parker wasn't sure what was going on between the two friends and normally she would think it would be best if they talked things out, but when she saw the pleading look in her sister's eyes she knew now was not the time to push them to talk. She turned her head back toward Stiles and with a apologetic smile said,"actually you know what, you just missed her."

"But her car is still here." Stiles said, as he pointed behind him where her car was still sitting in the driveway.

"Right, well, um... that's cause she took my car." Parker lied, thankful that she had parked her car in the garage the night before.

"Oh ok. I guess I'll talk to her at school then." Stiles said, with a disappointed expression on his face.

"I'm sure you will." Parker said with a small smile, feeling bad for him.

"See you around, Parker." Stiles said, as he gave her a quick wave before turning around.

Before he could walk away, Parker glanced down and noticed a bouquet of colorful gerbera daisies in his hand, which she knew was Cassidy's favorite flower.

"Hey!" Parker called out, getting his attention. She waited until he turned around then she pointed to the flowers and said,"now I know those are not for me since you didn't even know I was here, so I'm guessing they are either for my dad or sister."

"Oh, yeah, they were for Cas." Stiles said, as he looked down at the flowers with a sad expression still on his face.

"I'll make sure she gets them." Parker said, as she held her hand out.

"Thanks." Stiles said, as he handed her the flowers. He gave her a small wave then turned back around to walk away, making his way to his Jeep that was parked out on the street.

Once he was gone, Parker shut the front door, flowers in hand, then made her way back into the kitchen to see Cassidy sitting on one of the stools, drinking from her coffee cup.

"Ok, what is going on with you and Stilinski? And why is he bringing you flowers?" Parker asked, as she laid the bouquet on the counter.

"It's a long story." Cassidy answered with a sigh, as she looked down at the colorful flowers. She softly touched one of the petals with a unreadable expression on her face.

"Well I have time." Parker said, as she sat down on a stool beside her sister.

"I don't, sorry, I got to get to school." Cassidy said, as she stood up, needing to get away from the flowers. The longer she was around them, the harder it was to stay mad at him. Once on her feet, she walked across the floor to place her empty cup by the sink then made her way toward the front door, where her book bag was sitting, waiting for her.

"Oh come on! You can be late just once." Parker said, as she stood up to follow her, wanting to hear the latest drama.

"No I can't. You know I hate being late." Cassidy said.

"You are such a little nerd. I have seriously failed you." Parker said, then added,"I bet you have never even skipped school."

"I happen to like school." Cassidy argued.

"No one likes school Cassie." Parker argued back, then added,"wait I take it back, some people do and those people are called nerds."

"Ha-ha, you are not funny." Cassidy said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding little sis." Parker said with a laugh.

Cassidy chuckled at her sister as she placed her bag on her shoulder, then she held out her and as she said,"ok I'm off, give me your keys."

"Oh! You got jokes now I see." Parker joked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not joking Parks. You told Stiles I took your car, so I should probably drive it to school." Cassidy pointed out.

"Or you could just stop avoiding him and talk to him. Whatever is going on between you two I'm sure it can be fixed but ignoring each other is not going to solve anything." Parker argued.

"You're right, I do agree with that, but Stiles hurt me pretty bad and I'm just not ready to face him yet." Cassidy explained, then added,"how would you feel if the guy that you really liked stood you up and lied to you?"

Parker looked down at the floor as Derek crossed her mind. Once upon a time they were in love and they had a plan to spend their life together, but then tragedy struck and he lost most of his family in a house fire. Then they made plans to leave town together until he left without her and without saying good-bye.

Parker shook her head, trying to get rid of those old hurtful memories, then looked up at her sister to answer softly,"like crap."

"Then you understand why I can't talk to him now. He hurt me and made me feel like crap and I just don't want to deal with it right now." Cassidy explained.

Parker nodded her head then took a few steps toward the front door to grab her car keys that were handing on a hook by the door. She handed her keys to Cassidy then said,"yeah, I do understand and I'm sorry you're having to go through this. Sadly it's all part of growing up. The one guy that you think you can count on will disappoint you and chances are many more guys after that will disappoint you."

"Wow, that's really depressing. Thanks Parks." Cassidy said sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish." Parker said with a laugh, then added,"but no matter what Stiles did, at least he showed up to make it right. That's more than some guys do. So just remember that ok?"

"Ok." Cassidy mumbled, as she took the keys from Parker's hand.

"Oh and don't worry. I'll put your flowers in water for you." Parker called out, as Cassidy turned around to walk away.

She gave her sister a quick wave to thank her as she made her way into the garage and got behind the wheel of Parker's white bmw convertible then made her way toward school with Parker's comment still on her mind. She was right, at least Stiles was trying to talk and make things right, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to listen and forgive yet.

_...ooo..._

All morning Stiles had searched the hallways looking for a certain brunette, but apparently she had gotten better at hiding from him is what he figured when he wasn't about to find her. But now it was time for chemistry and there was no way she could hide from him in there unless she skipped but he knew she wasn't the skipping type.

Stiles quickly made his way inside the classroom with Scott following along behind him as he continued to freak out, which is what he had been doing since arriving at school. First Scott thought he had hurt Allison after having a very vivid dream about attacking her in a school bus. For a moment he had feared it really was true when they came across a destroyed school bus filled with blood and claw marks. After seeing the bus, Scott was close to losing it and wolfing out in front of everyone, he even damaged Jackson's locker with one punch. He feared what would happen next if he didn't leave right then, luckily when he turned around he ran into Allison, literally.

Now Scott was wondering who was hurt in the bus and if he was responsible for it. As he sat in front of Stiles, he went over the dream in his head again. In the dream he had been making out with Allison then had turned and attacked her. Now that he knew she wasn't really in the bus, he was confused on who could have been. Who's blood was all in the bus?

With that question in mind, he turned to look at Stiles, who was chewing on the collar of his shirt as he bounced his legs up and down while watching the door at all the students walking in. He didn't even think to question why Stiles was acting that way and instead said,"maybe it was my blood on the door."

When Stiles didn't comment and kept looking at the door, Scott spoke up again and asked,"Stiles? Did you hear me?"

"Have you talked to Cassidy?" Stiles asked suddenly, as he spit his shirt out of his mouth.

"Uh, no actually." Scott answered with a surprised expression on his face. With everything that had been going on, he couldn't believe that he had not talked to her in a while. There use to be a time when they would talk every day and now he had not talked to her since the game last week.

Stiles almost fell out of his seat as he scrambled to get closer to Scott, taking him by surprise, as he asked,"what if it was Cas?"

"What if it was Cas what?" Scott asked confused.

"What if it was Cas on the bus." Stiles said a little louder than he meant to, then added quietly after the teacher shot him a look,"what if you killed her."

"What? That-that's crazy." Scott said back, surprised that he would even think that. Then he added,"I think I would know if I killed my best friend."

Stiles stuttered a few times at his comment then said with wide eyes,"just a few hours ago you were convinced you killed your girlfriend cause you didn't remember anything so how do you expect to remember if you hurt Cassidy or not?"

"But that's different. B-because... uh..." Scott begin to say, as he tried to think of a good reason. When he couldn't think of anything to add, he instead said,"I thought you went by her house this morning."

"I did, but she wasn't there. Parker said she had already left for school but I haven't seen her yet." Stiles explained.

"Wait.. Parker?" Scott asked confused, then added,"Parker is in town? Since when?"

"Since now." Stiles answered, then asked,"you didn't know she was in town? I didn't know, but did you know?"

"No. Cas never told me she was." Scott answered, thinking it was strange that his best friend never mentioned the fact that her sister was back in town for the first time in six years, which is what he told Stiles.

"Exactly! It's weird that Cas wouldn't tell at least one of us that Parker was back." Stiles said, then added,"she has always been the type to call us when something big happened and this is pretty big and I know she's pissed at me but you would think she would at least call you unless..."

"Unless what?" Scott asked when the other boy didn't continue.

"Unless something bad happened to her. Like she's ..." Stiles begin to say, but was not able to finish the sentence. The more he thought about it, the more freaked out he was becoming. What if she had called Scott and they made plans to meet early this morning but he just doesn't remember? What if Scott wolfed out and begin to chase her and she ran on to the bus to get away from him? What if Scott followed her and ...?

Stiles quickly shook his head, getting rid of all the 'what ifs'. He had to find Cassidy and he had to find her now, she had to be ok, she just had to cause he honestly didn't think he could live his life without her. She was a big part of his past, his present and hopefully his future.

As the bell rang, he quickly stood up, planning to rush out now to search for her, she was never late for class which meant something was wrong. But before he could take a step, Cassidy rushed into the room as the bell stopped ringing, which was her plan all along. She knew if she would have showed up to class early like she usually did, Stiles would try to talk to her and now was not the right time. As she breezed past Stiles, he stood still with his mouth dropped open, surprised and relieved to see her. For a moment he thought about rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her for a big hug since he was so happy to see that she was alive and ok, but while deep in thought he heard his teacher, Mr. Harris, call out his name and told him to sit down.

Now that they knew it wasn't Allison or Cassidy on the bus, the two boys begin to wonder again who could have been on it and what actually happened. Stiles looked away from Cassidy, who he had been staring at for several minutes, then suggested to Scott,"maybe it could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked confused.  
"Ate it." Stiles answered matter-of-fact.

"Raw?" Scott asked.

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said sarcastically, then added,"I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything."

Scott opened his mouth to say something else but before he could, they heard their teacher call out to Stiles again,"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once and awhile. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles answered back, then sighed when the teacher pointed at them then pointed at two empty seats far away from each other, telling them to move.

As the other students giggled, Cassidy looked up from her notebook and felt bad for them. She would never understand why Mr. Harris was hard on Stiles, it just wasn't fair. When she saw the two boys stand up to move, she couldn't stop a groan from escaping when she saw Stiles headed for the empty stool beside her. So much for avoiding him today, she knew with him right beside her, he would definitely try to talk things out now.

"Hi." Stiles whispered to her, as soon as he sat down. As much as he originally hated that Mr. Harris made him switch seats, he had to admit, now he was happy about it. He might just have to send Mr. Harris a card now to thank him.

"Hey," Cassidy whispered back, as she looked back down at her notebook, hoping to ignore him which was hard to do when he was staring at her, which she could tell he was doing out of the corner of her eye.

"Listen Cas, I..."

"Don't." Cassidy said, interrupting him as she quickly lifted her head to look at him, then added,"not now Stiles."

"Then when? Just talk to me Cas, please." Stiles pleaded with her.

Cassidy looked down again and squeezed her eyes closed as she took a deep breath to control her emotions. It was getting harder and harder to just ignore him. When he looked at her the way he was now, it physically hurt her cause she couldn't stand hurting him. No matter what he was her best friend. He had been there for her a lot through the years and it killed her to not talk to him but he had lied to her, which was something she, Stiles and Scott had always promised they would never do, yet here they were lying to her.

She took another deep breath then opened her eyes as she lifted her head to look over at him. He reached out and placed one of his hands on top of hers, which was sitting on top of the table, as he begged again,"please Cassidy."

Cassidy opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say a word, they heard a female student toward the front of the room call out,"hey, I think they found something."

After her comment, everyone jumped up and raced toward the windows to see paramedics wheeling someone toward a ambulance. Stiles looked over at Cassidy for a moment, then toward the front of the room where Scott was standing with the rest of the class. He knew he needed to be there for Scott but he didn't want to leave Cassidy, so he kept a hand of her hand as he stood up and pulled her up along with him. As soon as she was on her feet, she pulled her hand away and begin to walk by herself toward the windows. Stiles tried not to feel hurt as he watched her walk away, he looked down at his hand sadly, missing the feel of her hand in his for that brief moment, then made his way toward the windows and stood behind Cassidy and beside Scott.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott mumbled over to Stiles.

Suddenly the man on the stretcher sat up, causing all the students to jump back in surprise and even caused a few to yelled out. One of them being Cassidy, who jumped back and slammed into Stiles, who instinctively laid his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, wanting to protect her. Cassidy felt her heart racing as she felt him lightly squeeze her hips, she took a deep breath, hoping to control her beating heart. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and saw him looking at her with a goofy grin on his face. She couldn't deny that it felt right to be this close to him, but she was still so hurt and confused.

As much as he hated to let her go, he knew he had to talk to Scott, who he could tell was worried after he saw how messed up the man was. He looked behind him to see that Scott had taken several steps back from the rest of the students. He shot Cassidy a apologetic smile, then made his way over to Scott, hoping to convince him that the man jumping up was a good thing, dead men can't do that, but he could tell Scott was still worried about the whole situation. He was really started to believe he did do it, he attacked an innocent man and almost killed him.

While Scott was freaking out, Stiles saw Cassidy leave the class room, looking upset and felt torn. On one hand he wanted to help calm his best friend down, who may or may not have attacked someone, but on the other hand he wanted to check on his other best friend, the girl who had been the star of his dreams for years but he didn't know what to do. One needed him and the other wanted nothing to do with him since he screwed up, but he couldn't just let her leave. She might not have needed him, but he still needed her.

With that thought in mind, he held up a finger to Scott, telling him to hold on a second, he would be right back, then he turned and ran out of the class room looking for Cassidy. He ran down the hallway then skid to a stop when he saw her walking down another hallway to his right. He turned to run down that hallway, calling out her name.

"Hey Cas, hey, hold on." Stiles called out, as he raced up behind her. He reached out to grab her arm to bring her to a stop then turned her around to face him. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw tears in her eyes then he asked,"hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't. I can't do this right now Stiles." Cassidy said, as she shook her head.

She turned around to begin walking away, but before she could take a step, Stiles turned her back around and asked,"what? You can't do what now?"

"This!" Cassidy answered, as she gestured between them then added,"do you know how hard it is to not talk to you? You're my best friend Stiles. We've been through so much together and you're such a big part of my life that it kills me to not talk to you."

"I know. I feel the same way Cas." Stiles admitted softly, as tears filled his eyes. For a moment he was worried that he was going to lose her for good. That she was going to say they couldn't even be friends anymore, but what she said instead surprised him.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Cassidy asked point-blank.

"Wha-What?" Stiles asked with a shocked expression. He knew he had been lying to her a lot lately, ever since Scott started turning into a werewolf, but he didn't realize she knew he was lying. He thought he was sneakier than that.

"Why did you lie to me Stiles?" She asked him again, as he continued to stare at her.

She waited a few moments, giving him a chance to explain, but when he begin to stutter as he tried to think of another lie, she shook her head then said,"yeah, that's what I thought."

As she turned to walk away again, Stiles called out,"wait, Cas, just give me a moment to explain."

"I did. I just gave you a chance to explain and you didn't." Cassidy said, then added,"I know you Stiles and I know you were standing here trying to think of any lie to dig yourself out and make things right again, but if you can't tell me the truth, then we have nothing else to talk about."

"C-Cas... Cassidy.." Stiles said, trying to plead with her as he watched her turn and walk away.

This time he didn't stop her, this time he just watched her walk out of his life and he hated himself for it. He wished he could chase her down and tell the truth, but he had promised Scott he would keep his secret, he just never thought keeping a secret like this would cause him to lose the girl he had been crushing on for years, the girl he loved, the girl who had been his best friend since they were kids.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers =} I am so so sorry I have not updated this story sooner. I hope most of you are still reading it, if not I completely understand. If anyone is still reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Supernovaserenity, weekendrusher, Phoenix, ShadowedEssence, amgonyea, InsomniaticActs, Sage Londyn, ohsolauren, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, Bradly93, LionHeartMisfit, Guest, Mkay-212, dearlyfantastical5511, RHatch89, Kathleencade17, jadeee-burgess, RoseRedGurl, Undeniable Weirdness, Royal shadow1, NataliB4, specter17, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil and Guest for reviewing. I have some sets made for this story on my polyvore account. You can find a link to that on my profile if you want to check it out. Happy reading =}_


	20. First Time For Everything

_**Chapter Twenty - First Time For Everything**_

* * *

After her run-in with Stiles, Cassidy spent a few moments in the bathroom until she could get better control of her emotions. Then she returned to class, sitting as far away from Stiles and even Scott as she could. She counted down the minutes until the class was over, then as soon as the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch, she rushed out of the class room and made her way toward her locker. She had planned to put her books up, then grab something to eat from the vending machines and sit outside, since she knew her two best friends would be in the cafeteria, but after putting away her books, she couldn't make herself move and instead she leaned back against her closed locker then sank down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting like that until she heard someone walk over toward her and without a word sat down beside her. She didn't even raise her head to look at who it was, somehow she already knew it was Isaac.

"You ok?" Isaac asked softly, as he looked over at her with a concern look on her face. After searching for her inside the cafeteria and outside near the picnic tables, he was beginning to worry about her, then when he rounded the corner and saw her sitting sadly against a bank of lockers his heart broke for her.

Cassidy shook her head 'no' then raised her head long enough to tilt it to the side and rest it on his shoulder, causing his heart to race like it always did when she innocently touched him, which had been happening a lot more lately since they had become close friends.

"Still avoiding Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"And Scott too." Cassidy said, then she lifted her head to look at him as she added with a worried expression,"they are keeping something from me. They've been lying to me lately and they never use to lie to me. What could be so bad that they have to lie about it?"

Isaac shrugged his shoulder, he had no clue what they could be hiding, but he had noticed them whispering and plotting in the locker room a lot lately. He wished he knew something to tell her, he hated seeing her upset.

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think. Maybe it's a lacrosse thing or an embarrassing guy thing they can't talk to you about." Isaac suggested, hoping to help her feel better.

"Maybe." Cassidy mumbled back, although she felt like it was something more than that. Besides they never had any problems in the past talking to her about anything, embarrassing things included. Like when Scott had his first kiss and slobbered all over the girl or the time Stiles had a sexual dream about her sister. They both called her right away to tell her all about it, so what can't they tell her now?

With that thought in mind, she sighed as she laid her head back on his shoulder then said,"I should have just stayed home today."

"Why didn't you?" Isaac asked. Sure he would have missed seeing her, but if that is what she needed, to avoid Stiles and Scott then maybe she should have stayed home.

"Cause nothing is wrong. I mean, it's not like I am sick or anything." Cassidy said, stating the obvious.

"You know, I have heard there are some people out there who fake sick so they can get out of school. Crazy idea right?" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." Cassidy said, as she lifted her head from his shoulder then playfully punched him when she realized he was picking on her. Then she said,"I know people do that, I'm just not that type. As my sister informed me this morning, I'm a nerd since I actually like school."

"You're not a nerd, Cas." Isaac said.

"Then what am I?" Cassidy asked with a smile, thinking he was going to make a joke and pick on her again.

"You're amazing." Isaac said softly, as he looked at her in a daze, unable to look away.

Cassidy smiled then bit her bottom lip as the two continued to stare at each other until the bell begin to ring, signaling the end of lunch and causing the two to jump back in surprise then begin to laugh.

As she continued to giggle, Isaac stood up then held out a hand for her to grab before pulling her up from the floor. She groaned, dreading her next class which had Stiles in it again. She knew it was going to be hell seeing him again so soon. She should had done what Isaac suggested earlier, she should have just faked sick and stayed home but it was to late now. Or was it?

She looked over at Isaac with a smile as a idea begin to form then she said,"you know what? I'm about to do something I have never done before."

"What?" Isaac asked.

Cassidy took a step closer to him, afraid someone would overhear, then whispered,"I'm going to skip."

"What you mean down the hall or something?" Isaac asked confused.

"No I mean school." Cassidy said with a laugh, then added quietly,"I'm going to skip school."

"Wow, really?" Isaac asked in surprise. When she nodded her head 'yes', he added,"where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Cassidy said, as she opened her locker to grab her back bag. As she shut the door she added,"what do people do when they skip?"

Isaac shrugged then said,"I don't know. The only times I have left school early was for work, I've never skipped for fun, but there is a first time for everything."

Cassidy looked over at him in confusion until she realized what he meant, then said,"whoa, Isaac no. No, I can't let you skip with me."

When he opened his mouth to argue she took a step closer and added quietly,"your dad would kill you if he caught you leaving school early. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering to go." Isaac pointed out. He knew she was right, his dad would be pissed if he skipped but he wanted to go with her. She was the only thing in his crappy life that made him happy and he wanted to be around her as much as possible.

"But your dad.."

"It'll be ok." Isaac said, interrupting her.

"The last time you said that, we fell asleep on the roof and your dad was furious." Cassidy pointed out sadly, remembering the bruises he had afterwards from his dad.

"We just won't go to the roof then." Isaac joked, then said,"but seriously, we'll go somewhere out side of town so no one will catch us."

"Like where?" Cassidy asked.

Isaac thought for a moment, then when a place entered his mind, he reached out to grab her book bag from her hands then said with a smile,"follow me."

_...ooo..._

Many minutes later, after following Isaac's directions, she parked the car in a small dirt parking lot that led to the woods. Without a word the two exited the car, but not before Cassidy grabbed the small, slim digital camera she always kept in her book bag. She figured it wouldn't hurt to snap a few pictures while they were out.

As they walked into the woods, she was suddenly glad today was one of those rare days that she did not wear high heels, especially since she was in Parker's car. If she would have been in hers, she would have at least had a change of shoes in the back.

With the camera in her hand, she pointed it at Isaac then called out his name, snapping a picture as soon as he turned his head. She looked down at the screen and giggled at the surprised expression on his face.

"Delete that please." Isaac said with a groan. He could only imagine how terrible the picture looked.

"Why? It's cute. See." Cassidy said, then turned the camera toward him so him could look at the picture.

"That's terrible." Isaac said with a laugh, then added,"I never take good pictures."

"That is so not true. I've taken some really good pictures of you on the field for the paper." Cassidy pointed out.

"You have?" Isaac asked surprised. He knew she had been taking pictures for the sports section of the school paper, but he had honestly not looked at the paper once. He assumed she had just been taking pictures of Jackson and other players like him, he never imagined she was using pictures she took of him too.

As she nodded her head to answer him, he smiled and looked down at the ground, his cheeks turning a light pink color. She smiled back, thinking to herself how cute he looked while blushing. Hoping to change the subject, he cleared his throat then looked up at her while holding out his hand, asking for the camera.

"Here. I'll take a picture of you." He offered, as they walked a little further into the woods.

Now it was her turn to blush, she wasn't use to having the camera pointed at her, but she still hesitantly handed over the camera then nervously folded her arms across her chest with a small smile on her face as she waited for him to snap a picture.

"Are you going to smile?" Isaac asked, as he looked away from the camera to look at her.

"I am smiling." Cassidy argued with a laugh until she saw the flash go off. She couldn't believe he took the picture mid-laugh.

"Oh God, it's terrible isn't it?" Cassidy moaned, as she covered her face with her hands. There is no way that picture could have turned out great.

"No, it looks great." Isaac said honestly. In his opinion she never looked more beautiful while laughing or smiling.

He handed her the camera back and watched as she looked at the picture then wrinkled up her nose before saying,"ew, delete."

He chuckled at her comment then was surprised when she walked over toward him to stand right beside him and lay a arm against his back. She held the camera out as far as she could then said,"let's take one together."

Isaac was surprised she wanted to take a picture with him but he wasn't going to give up the chance to be this close to her. He wrapped a arm around her waist and bent his knees so their faces were side by side. He was even more surprised when she tilted her head to the side so their heads were touching before she snapped a picture. Once she was done, she took a small step from him then looked down at the camera with a small gasp.

"What?" Isaac asked, assuming the gasp meant she hated the picture.

"This is the cutest picture ever. Look!" Cassidy said, as she turned the camera around to show him.

After looking at it he had to admit she was right, it was one of the better pictures he has ever took, although he figured it was mainly cause she was in it with him, but still it was a great picture.

"This picture is going on my wall." Cassidy announced, as she looked at it again, missing the shocked expression on his face.

"Your wall?" Isaac asked, still in shock.

"Yeah I have a ton of pictures on one of my walls. Family, friends, things like that." Cassidy explained like it was no big deal, which to her it wasn't, but to Isaac it was a huge deal. Just knowing that she considered him a friend, the 'take a picture together and hang it on the wall' type of friend was like a dream come true to him.

"So which way should we head now?" Cassidy asked him, as she slipped the camera into her back pants pocket.

"Uh, I guess we can go this way." Isaac suggested, as he pointed to the right.

The two walked in silence beside each other until she looked over at him and said,"this was a really good idea by the way. Thank you Isaac."

"You're welcome." Isaac said back with a smile, glad he made her happy.

"I mean it's not hot dogs on a roof top." Cassidy joked, then added,"but a nice walk through the woods is exactly what I needed, I think."

"Maybe next time we go out we can do hot dogs on the roof top again." Isaac suggested without thinking. He stiffened up beside her and felt his eyes widen as he realized that sounded like he was asking her out on a date, which he wouldn't mind, but he knew she wouldn't date a guy like him. She was out of his league.

"I-I don't mean go out, I mean hang out." Isaac stuttered out, then said,"next time we _hang_ out, we can do hot dogs on the roof."

"I think that's a great idea." Cassidy said, as she turned her head to look at him and smile.

Isaac almost tripped over his own feet at her words, even if they were becoming good friends, it still surprised him anytime she wanted to hang out with him.

"You ok?" Cassidy asked, when she saw him trip.

"Yeah. I just trip on a rock or something." Isaac lied, hoping to play it off.

She smiled at him again then turned her head to look straight ahead, what she saw though caused her to come to a quick stop and causing Isaac to slam into the back of her. He opened his mouth to ask her what was going on, but before he could say a word, she grabbed his arm to drag him along behind her as she hide them behind a huge tree.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Shh! Look!" Cassidy whispered, as she pointed in front of them where the old Hale house was. They were about fifty or so yards from the house, but that's not that what was bothering her. What bothered her was seeing her car parked in front of the house, followed by Parker exiting the car.

"Do you think she knows we are here?" Cassidy whispered to him, worried that they were going to get caught. Although she was more worried about Isaac than herself.

"I don't think so." Isaac whispered back, as they watched Parker carefully walk up the porch stairs.

"I wonder what she is doing here though." He added, as she cautiously opened the front door and walked inside the house.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here just in case." Cassidy whispered, as she took a few steps backwards while still holding his arm, pulling him with her again as the two quickly made their way toward the car and away from the woods.

_...ooo..._

Derek stood frozen in one of the upstairs bedroom. Early when the two teens had entered the woods he was aware of their presences. He could faintly hear their foot steps, voices and even both of their hearts beating while they were around each other. He wasn't necessarily trying to eavesdrop on them, he was just trying to listen out for trouble and that's when he heard it. The sound of tires driving over rocks and the hum of a engine as a car got closer to his house.

He made his way over to one of the windows and looked down to see who was stupid enough to drive up, but he wasn't prepared to see her as she stepped out of the car. After not seeing her for six years, he was able to push the feelings he had for her away, it wasn't easy but it needed to be done to survive. But now with her walking around downstairs right under him and having to smell her scent was driving him crazy.

When he heard her call out his sister's name he thought about going to downstairs to answer her. He could ask her when she last talked to Laura, maybe she could shed some light on why Laura came back to this town, since the two girls had kept in touch through the years, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't move. He needed time to harden the wall he had put up before he could face her. If just knowing she was near was affecting him this badly then he knew he would crumble if he was face to face with her. So as hard as it was, he stayed hidden in the shadows, not moving a muscle until he heard her walking back out of the house.

When he heard the car crank up, he finally moved back over toward the window and watched as she drove away, hoping and praying he wouldn't have to ever face her again, but he had a feeling she wasn't just going to go away so easily.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers! Wow thank you all so much, I was so excited to see that there are still people reading this story. Since it was so long since I last updated, I felt sure that no one was still around to read it lol. Thank you for proving me wrong. Also thank you all for getting this story 300 reviews! A big thank you to RHatch89, Mkay-212, dearlyfantastical5511, HiddenSmallTownGirl, Sam0728, PerksOfBeingABelieber, Undeniable Weirdness, xCrisisx, RoseRedGurl, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, Lojo2014o, Erudessa-gabrielle, Jane R. Doe, Bradly93 and Guest for reviewing. Ok I will stop saying 'thank you' now lol. Happy reading =}_

_Oh one more thing, me and my good friend Sage Londyn have decided to start a teen wolf start together. The first chapter has been posted it is called 'Once in a Blue Moon' and you can find it on her profile, as well as all of her other amazing stories =} I really hope you all will check out the collab. It would really mean a lot to us =}  
_


	21. Lay It All On The Line

_**Chapter Twenty-One - Lay It All On The Line  
**_

* * *

After leaving the woods, Cassidy dropped Isaac off at the cemetery for work then made her way home to a empty house. She breathed a sigh of a relief when she walked into the quiet house. If no one was home then that meant no one knew she skipped school. She knew if her dad or even Parker had got a call from the school her dad would be sitting in the living room waiting for her, just like she had seen him do a million times back when Parker use to skip school all the time. She had really done it though, she had skipped school for the first time and not got caught.

She couldn't help but smile as that thought crossed her mind. But as fun as it was, she didn't think she would be skipping school anymore, the fear of getting caught was to stressful. She didn't regret the day though, being with Isaac was a lot of fun and he was able to keep her mind off of Stiles.

_'Plus I got a lot of great pictures out of the day.'_ She thought to herself, as she pulled the camera out of her bag and made her way toward the stairs. She had planned on going to her room and printing out her favorites then hang them on her wall, but half-way up the stairs she heard the door bell ringing.

She jogged down the stairs toward the door wondering who it could be. She paused for a moment, worried it was her principle to tattle on her, then shook the thought away. She was being way to paranoid. She opened the door and was relived to see that it was Allison on the other side.

'"Hey! Where have you been?" Allison asked frantically, as she rushed inside the house then added,"I've been looking for you at school since lunch ended but it was like you disappeared or something."

"Sorry." Cassidy said, but didn't give any explanation about where she been. It's not that she was trying to keep it a secret, but she like the thought of it just being something between her and Isaac.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Me and Scott are going out tonight." Allison answered.

"Ok, well that's good right? So what's the problem?" Cassidy asked, confused.

"Yeah it's good, it's great even, but I was hoping you can do me a huge favor." Allison said, as she folded her hand together, hoping she would say 'yes'.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"I was wondering if you could tag along with us. I know it's stupid to ask but I am so incredibly nervous and it would help me a lot if you were there." Allison explained, then suggested,"we could all go bowling or something, just please say you'll go. I'm sorry for asking, but I really need you there Cas."

Cassidy took a deep breath and slowly released it. The last thing she wanted to do be a third wheel but she could tell Allison really did need her and she just couldn't say no as Allison kept begging her.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. Just please stop begging." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"Thank you!" Allison called out, as she rushed forward and gave her a hug. Then she took a step back and said,"now let's go get you dressed and I'll text Scott and tell him to meet us at the bowling alley."

As Cassidy changed into a coral and white lace top and a pair of worn blue jeans, Allison sent Scott a text letting him know their plan to set Cassidy and Stiles up had worked. A few minutes later, the two girls walked into the bowling alley and glanced around looking for Scott.

"There's Scott." Allison announced, as she pointed toward where he was standing.

Cassidy nodded her head and begin to follow Allison over toward him till she saw something that caused her to come to a stop. It was Jackson and Lydia. She reached out to grab Allison's arm, pulling her to a stop and shot her a annoyed look.

"Yeah, I kind of left out a tiny detail about tonight." Allison admitted with a apologetic smile on her face.

"Like the fact that this is a double date with my two worst enemies." Cassidy hissed.

"That and.." Allison begin to say, as she pointed behind Cassidy.

Cassidy glanced behind her and groaned when she saw Stiles walk inside the building. She turned back around to face Allison then said,"Stiles? You invited Stiles too?"

"I'm sorry, but me and Scott thought.."

"Wait a minute, you set me up. You two set me up." Cassidy said interrupting her.

"I'm sorry." Allison said again, then added,"but we just really wanted you two to talk. I know you like him and I know he likes you but more importantly you two are best friends and we just wanted you two to fix that and be friends again."

Cassidy opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Stiles walked up to them with his hands up as he said,"Cas, I promise you, this wasn't my idea."

"I know." Cassidy said, as she shot a look over at Allison.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the plan didn't cause her to be even more pissed at him. Now that they were all here, maybe he could get her to talk to him, but that hope was shattered when she added,"well I hope you all have fun, I'm out of here."

Cassidy ignored Allison and Stiles who called out her name, asking her to stay. Instead she walked outside and off to the side of the building so she could make a phone call.

"Cas, wait, please." Stiles pleaded with her, as he raced after her. When he caught up to her, he bent over to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He took a deep breath then straightened up and asked,"where are you going?"

"I'm going to call Parker to come get me. I'm going home." Cassidy said, as she went to make a phone call.

Stiles reached out to grab her hand to stop her then said,"let me take you home."

When he saw her shaking her head he quickly added,"just give me one car ride, ok? I'll explain everything and afterwards if you still don't want to talk to me every again, I'll leave you alone, I promise. We'll just dissolve our friendship and never talk again."

Cassidy took a deep breath then slowly nodded her head, causing Stiles to smile as he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He had talked her into a car ride. Now he had one car ride to convince her to forgive her cause he couldn't lose her. Regardless of what he said earlier ending their friendship was not a option for him.

After leading Cassidy toward his jeep, the two were heading down the road toward her house. For the first several minutes, Stiles was silent, unsure how to even begin to explain things. Plus he still wasn't even sure what he was going to say. He couldn't betray Scott's trust and tell her about the whole werewolf thing, but he needed to tell her something. Something that would explain his behavior recently and hopefully get her to stop being so mad at him.

As he continued to think and stay quiet, Cassidy looked over at him and said,"I thought you were going to explain things. That was the deal, Stiles."

"I-I know, I just... I need a minute." Stiles stuttered out, as he licked his bottom lip nervously.

Cassidy turned her head to look straight ahead out the windshield with a sigh before saying,"we've already been here before Stiles. I give you a chance to explain but instead of doing so you're busy trying to think of more lies. Would you please just stop lying to me and just tell me something that is the truth."

"I'm sorry for standing you up that night." Stiles said honestly. He took his eyes off the road for a minute to glance over at her then added,"not going out with you when I had the chance will always be one of my top regrets ever in life."

"Then why didn't you show up?" Cassidy asked, then added,"I thought you had changed your mind about dating me or something."

Stiles quickly shook his head then said,"no, it wasn't like that. It had nothing to do with the way I feel about you, I was really helping Scott with something. But you're right, we did lie to you. Scott was never sick."

"Then what were you two doing?" Cassidy asked.

Stiles didn't answer for a moment as he pulled his jeep in her driveway and turned the vehicle off. Since he knew he couldn't tell her the whole story, he figured it would be ok to tell her half truths. With that thought in mind, he turned in his seat to look at her before he begin to speak.

"You remember that night when we went into the wood to look for that body?" Stiles asked her.

Cassidy nodded her head at the question. Of course she remember that night, it was the night before the first day of school. It was the night Scott got bit and the start of things beginning to change between her and the boy sitting beside her. That night seemed like forever ago, but it had really only been a few weeks since it happened.

"I found out from my dad..."

"You mean you eavesdropped on one of his conversations and found out." Cassidy said, interrupting him.

"Well if you wanted to get technical about it then yes, while listening to one of his calls I found out that the body that was found was Derek's sister." Stiles explained.

"Derek as in the creepy guy from the woods?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, him." Stiles answered, then added,"and me and Scott were convinced that Derek had killed her but dad had no proof of it so he couldn't arrest him. So the night me and you were suppose to go out, I was with Scott looking for proof so we could get Derek's ass thrown in jail finally."

"He's in jail now?" Cassidy asked surprised.

"He was." Stiles said, then added when she shot him a confused look,"then the medical examiner looked over the body and determined that she was killed by a animal, not a human, so he was released last week, the night of the game."

Cassidy's mouth dropped open in shock, she had no idea what to say to all of this. This whole time she was pissed at them for keeping secrets and they had been dealing with this on their own. She was just glad that Stiles finally told her the truth.

Still not knowing what to say, she turned to him, thanked him then opened the car door to exit the vehicle and begin to walk toward the dark, empty house.

Now it was his turn to be shocked as he watched her walk away. He finally told her the truth, granted it wasn't the whole truth, but it was still a small part of the truth and all she could say was 'thank you' then walk away? Did that mean she forgave him? Were they ok now or was she still mad? He wasn't sure but he was going to find out.

"Whoa, wait, that's it?" Stiles asked, as he fell out of his jeep and chased after her, then added,"all you can say is 'thank you'?"

"I didn't know what else to say." Cassidy admitted, as she walked up the porch steps then turned around to face him as he stood on the bottom step causing the two to be face to face now.

"Everything makes a little more sense now. All the secrecy and lies from the two of you, I mean I knew you two were keeping something from me, but I didn't know it was something like this and I get it, I do but I just wish you would have just told me." She added.

"I know. I-I wanted to. You have no idea how much it kills me keeping things from you Cas, but we were just trying to protect you." Stiles said honestly, then added,"a girl was dead and the cops had no idea who did it or why and all I could think about was he needed to be stopped. Cause what if whoever did it, did it again and what if the person came after you next."

Stiles paused a moment to get control of his emotions then added softly,"I would be lost without you Cas."

Cassidy didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. He stood still for a moment, surprised by her action before wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close.

As he continued to hold her, one question kept going through his head and he had to know,"are we ok?"

She kept her arms wrapped around him but pulled her head back to look at him before nodding her head and saying,"as long as you promise there is nothing else you haven't told me, then yes we are ok. Just don't lie to me again ok? No matter what is going on, just tell me."

Stiles felt his stomach drop at her words. There was still one more thing he was keeping from her, but he couldn't tell her about it. right now cause of his promise to Scott. He just had to hope that secret never came out until he could tell her.

Cassidy rested her hands on his shoulder then with a smile added,"so you don't have to worry about our friendship ending any time soon. You are still stuck with me.

Stiles smiled back then asked,"and what about the other stuff?" He hoped she would give him a second chance at a date. He knew he had messed up the last two times, but as they said, third time's a charm.

"We'll see." Cassidy said with a shrug and a smile. She leaned forward to press her lips against his cheek, keeping it there for a few extra moments then leaned back and said,"good night Stiles."

He felt a grin come across his face and knew he probably looked like a idiot but he didn't care. She giggled at his expression then turned around and walked to the front door.

After unlocking and opening the door, she turned her head to look at him, wishing he would come after her but it was like he was frozen still at the bottom of the porch stairs. When he didn't make a move at all, she sighed and flashed him a small smile before she walked inside the house and shut the door before leaning against it with another sigh.

Even after the door was shut he still couldn't move. He wanted to move, he wanted to go after her and kiss her the way he had been dreaming about for years, he was so close to making that dream a reality but he just couldn't do it or could he?

He took a deep breath and tried to ignore his racing heart as he ran up the porch stairs before he could change his mind. He knew if he paused for even a second he would chicken out but he couldn't do that, not this time. This time he was going after the girl and he was going to get the girl.

Once in front of the door, he pressed the doorbell with one hand and beat on the door with his other hand. He knew he was making a lot of unnecessary noise, but was hoping the loud ringing and knocking would drawn out his beating heart.

Cassidy opened the door in confusion. She knew Stiles did a lot of crazy things, but why in the world was he ringing the bell and knocking, it's not like she was deaf or anything. Besides since she just walked in the house a couple of seconds ago she was still in front of the door as she debated if she wanted to go back outside to him or not.

"Stiles, what..." Cassidy begin to say until Stiles rushed forward and silenced her as he pressed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise.

After a sweet and short kiss, Stiles pulled back not wanting to go to far or fast until he knew what she was thinking and feeling. She looked into his eyes and smiled before saying,"finally! I wasn't sure if you were getting my hints or not."

"Well you know I'm a little slow at time. You can't just hint around, you have to spell it out for me." Stiles joked.

"In that case K-I-S-S me again." Cassidy joked back, as she laid her hands on his chest.

Stiles smiled at her words as he leaned forward and kissed her again, feeling a tingle from his head to his toes. He knew kissing her would be amazing, but it was way better than he had been imagining in his head for the last several years.

As his lips continued to move over hers, she balled up her fist, grabbing a handful of his shirt then took a few steps back into the house while pulling him along with her, not wanting the whole neighborhood to see them making out. Stiles lashed out and closed the front door with his foot as he continued to kiss the girl of his dreams.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - aw they finally kissed =} I'm sure all the team Stiles fans are happy, but I hope the team Isaac fans don't kill me lol. Just remember that I am still in season one, early season one at that so a lot can change as the story goes on. Thank you to everyone reading. Also big thanks to Mkay-212, xCrisisx, RHatch89, PerksOfBeingABelieber, 1D-TVD-DW-Book-Luva, RoseRedGurl, Undeniable Weirdness, Bradly93, dearlyfantastical5511 and meganlloyd16 for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Happy reading =}_

_ps - don't forget to check out my collab with fellow author and great friend Sage Londyn called 'Once in a Blue Moon'. You can find the story on her profile or you can find it under my favorites. You can also check out my polyvore{link on my profile} I have set that I've made for several stories on there. _


	22. If I'm Dreaming, Don't Wake Me

_**Chapter Twenty-Two - If I'm Dreaming, Don't Wake Me**_

* * *

Close to a hour later, Cassidy and Stiles were both laying on their sides on her bed, facing each other with their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Stiles felt like he had died and went to heaven as he laid a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lips a few more times then paused with his lips still against her as a smile came across his face. His skin begin to tingle as she placed her hands on either side of his face and resumed the kissing again.

When he paused again to smile against her lips, she pulled her head back a little to look at him before asking,"what?"

"I just... I can't believe I'm actually kissing you. This is really happening isn't it?" Stiles asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well it was until you stopped it." Cassidy joked, as she leaned forward to softly kiss his lips.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Stiles asked her.

Cassidy chuckled as she shook her head then said,"no, it's not a dream. Although I have had this dream before."

Stiles looked at her with a shocked expression on his face as he asked,"you've dreamed about kissing me? You, Cassidy Miles have dreamed about kissing me, Stiles Stilinski?"

"Yes you goof." Cassidy said with a laugh, then added when he still looked surprised,"why does that shock you so much?"

"Cause you're Cassidy Miles." Stiles pointed out, like it made all the sense in the world.

"I know, and you're Stiles Stilinski." Cassidy said back.

"Exactly." Stiles said.

Cassidy shot him a confused look then said,"I still don't get it."

"You're Cassidy Miles..."

"I'm well aware of who I am." Cassidy said with a laugh, interrupting him.

"And I'm Stiles Stilinski." Stiles finished, as he looked at her, waiting to see if she understood what he was saying.

"I know that too." Cassidy said laughing, then added,"still don't get what you are saying though."

Stiles sighed then begin to explain again, slowly this time, "you are Cassidy Olivia Miles..."

"Stiles, could you please stop 'full naming' me. It's getting creepy and a bit of a mood killer." Cassidy joked, as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm just surprised that's all." Stiles said.

"I don't know why. You knew I liked you Stiles, I've told you that, plus we were suppose to go on a date remember?" Cassidy pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't think about the kissing part." Stiles admitted, then added,"you know I don't think things through."

"I know and that is one of the many reasons I like you." Cassidy smiling, then added,"you're a amazing person, Stiles. I knew it all those years ago when we first met in kindergarten and I still know it today. You're cute, funny, sweet and..."

"And what?" Stiles asked when she paused.

She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his as she said quietly,"and you're a amazing kisser."

Stiles grinned at her words before leaning forward and capturing her lips for a sweet kiss. It still blew his mind that he was actually kissing his best friend, the girl he had been fantasizing about for years.

He was telling her the truth before, even thought he knew she liked him and even though they were suppose to go on a date, a part him never imagined that he would actually get to kiss her. He always thought if they did go on a date he would screw things up somehow and never get a chance, which is pretty much what happened. He screwed up bad by standing her up and he was worried he would never get her to talk to him again, but then a great thing happened, she forgave him and then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

As happy as he was about that though, he couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach when he remember how he got her to forgive him for lying... by doing more lying. Sure he told her some of the truth, but he was still keeping a lot from her. Like the fact that their other best friend was a freaking werewolf now.

With the guilt eating at him, he pulled back, breaking the kiss and causing her to shot him a concern expression when she saw the look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Cassidy asked, as she lightly caressed his cheek.

"Yeah." Stiles said, lying to her again. He looked over her head at her alarm clock then said,"I just didn't know it had got so late. I should be getting home."

She glanced behind her to look at the time, then looked back at him as she said,"oh ok."

"See you tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Of course. We got school tomorrow silly." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"Right, I knew that." Stiles said back.

She leaned forward to kiss him one last time until she heard the front door shutting downstairs. Stiles jerked back, his eyes wide, then asked,"is that your dad?"

"No, dad never comes home this early. It must be Parker." Cassidy answered.

"Right, I keep forgetting that she's back." Stiles said, as he stood up from the bed.

"Yeah it is a little weird having her around, but I'm happy she's here. I missed her." Cassidy said happily.

"I'm happy that your happy." Stiles said, smiling.

Cassidy smiled back as she stood up from the bed and walked over toward him. She wrapped her around around his neck before leaning forward to press her lips against his for a soft kiss, feeling a small flutter in her stomach as their lips moved together in unison.

Then as much as he hated to, Stiles broke the kiss to tell her 'bye' then walked out of her room and made his way downstairs. As he stepped off the bottom step, Parker walked out of the kitchen while drinking from a bottle of water. When she saw Stiles, she raised her eyebrows in surprise then pulled the bottle away as she said with a laugh,"nice shade of lipstick there Stiles."

Stiles quickly wiped at his lips as his cheek turned red, causing her to laugh again then said with a smile,"I'm happy to see that you two made up. I just didn't realize you two were going to kiss and make up."

"I didn't either, but I'm not complaining." Stiles said with a grin, as he remembered what it felt like to kiss her just moments before.

"I'm happy for you two, seriously I am." Parker said, as she walked over toward him until she was standing in front of him. She rested a hand on his shoulder then leaned toward him as she gave him a 'friendly' warning,"but if you hurt her, I will hurt you, got me?"

"Y-yeah." Stiles stuttered.

Parker smiled as she took a step back then said,"good, now head home. You two can smooch more tomorrow."

"Right, see ya." Stiles said, as he quickly walked passed her as he went toward the front door.

Parker chuckled when she saw him almost trip on his own feet as he scrambled out of the front door. In a weird way she was actually happy that she scared him, although if she remembered right he was always easily scared. It was nice to see he had not changed that much after all these years.

Once he was gone, she turned to walk up the stairs and made her way to Cassidy's bedroom. She lightly tapped on the door before opening it and leaning against the door frame as she watched Cassidy sit at her desk doing homework.

"Things are really good with you and Stiles now huh?" Parker asked her with a knowing smile.

Cassidy looked up at her confused, it was like she knew somehow what she and Stiles were just doing. How was that even possible?

"Why do you say that?" Cassidy asked innocently.

Parker chuckled as she leaned forward to grab some tissue from the box on Cassidy's desk. She handed her sister the tissue then said,"cause you are both wearing the same shade of lipstick. Although just between you and me, I think it looks better on you."

"Oh." Cassidy said, her cheeks turning red as she wiped the smeared lipstick from her mouth.

"I think it's cute you two are kissing. Just make sure it's something you both want. Trust me things like that can ruin a friendship and break hearts." Parker said, feeling a pang in her heart when she thought about her old friend Camden.

"I know and I do like Stiles. I just didn't like him lying to me, but we talked about all of that tonight and then he kissed me." Cassidy explained with a huge grin.

"Well I'm happy for you little sis." Parker said smiling.

"Thanks." Cassidy said back with a smile.

"So now that the drama is over, what was he lying about that was so bad? Was it something really juicy?" Parker asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed to get comfortable before hearing all the latest gossip.

"You are so nosy." Cassidy said with a laugh, as she tried to ignore her sister and get back to her homework.

"Oh come on, spill it!" Parker said, as she reached out to kick the back of chair that Cassidy was sitting in, then said,"you never gave me the full story so give me all the dirt."

"Ok, ok." Cassidy said with a laugh, as she spun around in the chair to face Parker then she begin to tell her about all the Stiles drama. The misunderstanding at the party when she thought it was a date but it wasn't, them admitting to liking each other and actually planning to go on a date until he stood her up. About how she knew he and Scott were keeping something from her and lying about it, then she begin to tell her about what happened that night. Stiles explaining about how he and Scott were just trying to protect her as they tried to get proof against some guy named Derek to get him thrown in jail.

At the mention of Derek's name, Parker's eyes went wide as she leaned forward and waved her hands to stop Cassidy from talking as she said,"whoa, whoa, wait. Derek? Derek who?"

Cassidy bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember what his last name was, but was drawing a blank. She finally shrugged her shoulders as she said without thinking,"I don't remember his last name. But he lives out in the woods in that creepy old house you were at today."

"Hale? Was it Derek Hale?" Parker asked, before Cassidy could answer she thought back to what she just said then added,"wait a minute, how did you know I was there? I went while you were in school."

"Well I kind of skipped school and went to the woods and I saw you there." Cassidy admitted, leaving Isaac out of it. Not that she thought Parker would tell on him but the less that knew he had skipped too the better.

Parker's mouth dropped open in surprise, she wanted to ask her a million question, she was proud of her little sister for finally having some regular teenage fun, but at the moment all she can wonder about was Derek. Why was he arrest? She never thought he would come back to this town, but now he was back and Laura was missing. What the hell was going on?

"You're not going to tell dad are you?" Cassidy asked nervously.

"No, no of course." Parker said, then asked,"but I need you to tell me more about Derek. What else did Stiles say? Why was he arrested?"

Cassidy looked at her with a confused expression, wondering why she wanted to know about Derek so badly, then said,"they think he killed his sister."

"What?" Parker breathed out, feeling like someone knocked the wind out of her. Laura was dead? Her best friend was dead and Derek was the suspect? She knew that was wrong, there was no way in hell that Derek would ever hurt his sister.

"Parker, are you ok?" Cassidy asked, concern when she saw tears in her sister's eyes.

"Me and Laura use to be friends." Parker quietly said, not wanting admitting how close she was to Laura or her past with Derek at the moment.

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry." Cassidy said.

"Derek would never hurt his sister." Parker said, as she stood up from the bed to pace across the bedroom floor. Her mind racing as she tried to think who could have killed her, but unfortunately since Laura was a werewolf the list of possible suspects was to long to go through in her mind right now.

"Well I guess the police agree cause he was released like a last week. That's what Stiles told me." Cassidy added.

"What? Parker asked angrily, as she came to a stop. Here she was feeling bad for Derek, being locked up for a murder he didn't do and sure she still felt bad for him cause she knew he was innocent and would be devastated about losing his sister, but the emotion she was feeling the most right now was anger. She was just at the house earlier and she would bet he was there too, yet he never revealed himself to her and told her anything. She was there specifically looking for Laura, the least he could have done was tell her what happened, was that to much to ask?

"That son of a bitch." Parker mumbled, as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving behind a very confused Cassidy.

Cassidy jumped up from her chair and followed along behind Parker, who was racing down the stairs, as she asked,"Parker? Parker, what's wrong?"

"I'll be right back." Parker answered, as she grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped it on.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" Cassidy tried to ask again, as she stood on the stairs and folded her arms across her chest as she watched her sister.

"I just... I need to take care of something." Parker answered vaguely, then asked,"can I borrow your car again?"

As Cassidy nodded her head 'yes', Parker grabbed the keys to Cassidy's suv then opened the front door and gasped a little in surprise when she saw Isaac on the other side of the door, his fist raised about to knock on the door.

"Is uh, is Cassidy here?" Isaac asked shyly, as he turned his head a little to the side, hiding his face from the light.

"Cassie your other boyfriend is here." Parker called out, as she turned her head to look behind her at her sister, who was still standing on the stairs. She looked back at Isaac and smiled before walking pass him and making her way to the car.

Isaac turned his head to watch Parker drive away before turning his head back toward the front door as Cassidy walked down the last few steps and made way her toward the door.

"Hey." Cassidy said to him, smiling.

"Hey, bad time?" Isaac asked.

"No, come in." Cassidy said, as she opened the door wider and took a step back for him to walk inside.

"I'm sorry about Parker by the way, she thinks she's funny but we don't have the heart to tell her otherwise." Cassidy joked, as he walked inside the house with his head lowered.

"It's ok." Isaac mumbled, as he stood off to the side with his back facing her.

A few moments later, he finally turned around, causing her to gasp in surprise when she saw his face. She walked over to him and reached up to lightly touch his bruised cheek then the small cut on his lip. She raised her eyes to look at him, her vision blurring. She didn't even have to ask, she knew what this meant. Somehow his dad found out he had skipped school and had punished him.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his middle to hug him until he hissed out in pain. She took a small step back then reached out to grabbed the bottom of his shirt, she hesitated for a moment to glance up at him, as if to ask permission. Then after he nodded his head, she cautiously raised his shirt and gasp when she saw a dark bruise forming on his side.

"Does your offer still stand?" Isaac asked her softly. Reminding her of the time she told him if he ever needed a place to go, her door was always open.

Cassidy nodded her head as a tear fell from her eye. She took a step toward him and raised up on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and carefully hugged him. She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck as more tears fell from her eyes and she whispered,"of course Isaac. You're always welcomed here."

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I hope the Isaac fans don't kill me lol. It was also my plan to have her with Stiles first, but that doesn't mean they will stay together =} Plus as you can see she will still have scenes with Isaac. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Mkay-212, RHatch89, xCrisisx, Undeniable Weirdness, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, LionHeartMisfit, Iris RainbowWolf, Guest, Bradly93 and weekendrusher for reviewing. _

_p/s - if you haven't already please check out the collab I am writing with my bestie Sage Londyn. The story is called 'Once in a Blue Moon' and it is on her page. We are having so much fun writing it and would really love the feedback. Thank you! _


	23. I Turn To You

_**Chapter Twenty-Three - I Turn To You**_

* * *

"I-I wouldn't have bothered you but I just... I didn't have anywhere else to go." Isaac admitted, as he wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could hold her forever and enjoy her comfort.

"Hey, you are never bothering me Isaac." Cassidy said, as she pulled her head back to look at him but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "You're my friend and like I said, you are always welcomed here."

Isaac gave her a small smile, happy to hear her say that. She smiled back then reached out to grab his hand as she whispered _'_follow me_'_ before turning around and heading upstairs. She walked down to the spare bedroom then opened the door and flipped on the light. She motioned for him to go in then told him she would be right back.

A few minutes later, she walked inside the room and saw Isaac staring out the window with his back toward her. She had a pretty good idea what he was looking at since the spare room faced his house.

"I uh, I brought you some clothes to sleep in." Cassidy said softly, as she held out a pair of her dad's old sweatpants and t-shirt.

Isaac quickly wiped at his eyes before he turned around to face her, but she could still tell that he had been staring at his house and with tears in his eyes. She felt her heart break for him and wished there was something she could do for him.

Isaac took the clothes from her and laid them on to the bed as he went to remove his coat. He hissed out in pain as he stretched his arms back to remove his arms from the coat sleeve. She rushed to his side to help him remove it so he wouldn't hurt himself any further.

"When Parker gets back she can check your side. Make sure you don't have any broken ribs or anything." Cassidy suggested, as she tossed his coat on a chair in the corner.

"They're not broken." Isaac said back. After having a couple of his ribs broken once, he knew what it felt like.

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked, a worried expression on her face, then she added,"I would just feel a lot better if you got checked out and since I know there is no way I can talk you into going to the hospital, I figured Parker would be the next best thing since she in medical school."

"I'll be ok. Just being away from the house and getting a good nights rest will help." Isaac said, hoping to put her mind at ease.

Cassidy shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she said,"Isaac, I know you don't want anyone to know, but you have to tell someone."

"I can't." Isaac said softly.

"You can. I'll go with you Isaac, I'll help anyway I can." Cassidy said, as she grabbed his hand, letting him know she was there for him.

"I can't, if I say anything it'll just make it worse." Isaac said, then added quietly,"trust me, I know."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked him.

"I, um, I told a teacher one time. But he thought I was making it up and instead of telling the police, he talked to my dad about it and my dad, he um, he..." Isaac begin to say, then stopped. He shook his head, not wanting to remember what his dad did to him that day so many years ago.

"Shh, it's ok, you don't have to explain." Cassidy whispered, as squeezed his hand. Understanding now why he wanted to keep what his dad did a secret, but it still didn't make it right and she couldn't stand the thought of what he has to go through.

"I'm sorry, Isaac." Cassidy said softly, then added,"I'm sorry this happened to you and I wished there was something I could do to make it better."

"You are." Isaac said back, then added,"you're doing it now. You're there for me, that's more than anyone else has done."

She softly smiled at his words, glad she could at least do that much, but wished there was even more she could do. She took a step closer to him and reached out to grab the bottom of his shirt as she said nervously,"can I uh... I can help you change. If it's to painful and if you uh, if you want me to."

Isaac looked into her eyes as he swallowed hard then he raised his arms above his head, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain, then continued to look her in the eye as she raised his shirt up and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. The two continued to look at each other a few minutes longer, until she broke eye contact and looked down, getting a good look at all the bruises on his body. Some were new, some were older, but every one made her heart hurt for him.

She cautiously reached out to lightly touch his skin, wishing she could make them all go away with her touch. He took a shaky breath and felt goosebumps appear as her finger tips lightly touched him from one side to the other. As if in a daze, she moved her hands down to the button of his blue jeans, planning to help him out of them too until Isaac's hands covered hers to stop her.

"I-I can take it from here." Isaac said softly, as the two made eye contact again.

Cassidy felt herself blush when she realized what she almost done. Helping a friend out of his shirt was one thing, but taking off his pants was something completely different. She took a quick step back, feeling embarrassed, as she said,"right, right. Oh God, I'm sorry, I-I wasn't even thinking. Of course you can take it from here. I'll just... I'll.."

"It's ok." Isaac said interrupting her with a small smile on his face.

"I'll just... I'll get some water cause I'm hot." Cassidy stuttered, then quickly added,"I mean it's hot in here. It is hot in here right, I mean you're hot."

"Ok that was suppose to be a question, not a statement." She said with a groan, causing him to chuckle at her rambling.

"What I meant to say is, are you hot? I mean it's warm in here, right?" She added.

"Yeah, yeah a little." Isaac answered with a smile.

"Right, so I'm going to go get us some water and you just keep getting undressed." Cassidy said, as she took a few backwards steps toward the door, then added,"I mean get undressed and then dressed, not stay undressed. I just... ok I'm going."

Cassidy raced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, drinking half of it in one swallow, then rested her hands on the counter as she took several deep breaths to control her racing heart.

Just little bit ago she was kissing Stiles, finally, for the first time and now she was undressing Isaac and liking it... what the hell was wrong with her?

Isaac was her friend and he's going through a hard time and what does she do? She basically molest him after making out with Stiles moments before. She was seriously the worse friend and person ever.

She took another sip of her drink then grabbed another bottle from the refrigerator for him. then made her way back upstairs to the guest room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she walked in and saw that he was dressed in the sweatpants and t-shirt she had gave him. She took a few steps toward him and handed him the bottle of water. He sat down on the edge of the bed then took a sip from the bottle as he looked down at the floor in deep thought.

"If you need more pillows or another blanket I can go grab you one." Cassidy suggested.

Isaac glanced over his shoulders to look at the head of the bed, seeing all the pillows then looked back at her as he said,"I think I'll be ok."

"Ok, good, well if you do need something my room is like two room over." Cassidy said, getting ready to leave the room, thinking he might want some time alone.

Isaac nodded his head as he looked back down at the floor, but when she said 'night' and went to leave the room, he lifted his head and softly called out her name, causing her to turn around, thinking he thought of something he did need and in a way he did.

"Can you uh... would you stay with me?" Isaac asked nervously, then added,"I mean just sit with me for a little bit. I just.. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Cassidy said with a smile, as she walked over toward the bed and laid down on the right side.

Isaac stood up and walked to the left side of the bed then laid down on his back. He glanced over to the side and saw her laying on her side, facing him. He gave her a small smile then said,"thank you."

She reached out to rest her hand on top of his, which was resting on his stomach, then said,"you don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for."

_...ooo..._

"Derek!" Parker yelled, as she raced up the porch stairs and went inside the old house. She glanced around, turning around in a slow circle as she looked in all the rooms on the first floor as she searched for him. She knew he had to be there, there was no where else he could be.

"Derek Hale I know you're here." Parker yelled, then added,"stop creeping in shadows and get your ass out here. Now!"

When nothing happened, she opened her mouth to yell out his name again as she turned around, then gasped in surprise when he was standing in front of her.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks, sneaking up on people. Don't you think that's getting old." Parker snapped.

"And I see that you still can't take a hint." Derek said back calmly. He knew nothing pissed her off more than remaining calm during a argument. It was something he use to do all the time to bug her back when they dated.

"If someone doesn't call you, write you, visit you or come out of hiding when you visit. It means they don't want to see you Parker." He added.

"I don't give a shit what you want Derek." Parker snapped, then added,"why didn't you tell me? I was here looking for Laura, why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"Cause she's my sister and none of your business." Derek said, as he turned around to walk away.

"Bullshit!" Parker yelled, as she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her, then added,"she was my best friend. I have a right to know what happened."

"I don't know what happened." Derek said.

"You know Derek, I might not be a werewolf, but I know you're lying." Parker said. It might have been years since she had seen him, but she could still read his facial expressions and knew what he was thinking and feeling.

"I don't know exactly what happened." Derek said, correcting himself hoping she would leave it at that, but he should have knew better than that. He ran a hand over his hair and sighed when she shot him a look, then continued,"it was a alpha... or at least I think so."

"Who?" Parker asked.

"That I really don't know." Derek answered honestly, then added,"but I'm trying to figure it out."

"I'll help you." Parker offered without a second thought. She knew she shouldn't offer to help. She should be pissed at him for hurting her, but this was Derek, the man she couldn't help but love even when she knew she shouldn't and she had to help him or at least try.

"Parker.." Derek said with a sigh, annoyed that she was there. He had left town years ago, leaving her behind, not because he didn't love her, that was a feeling that would never go away, but because he didn't want this life for her. When he was younger, he was naive, even though he and most of his family were werewolves he thought they could live peacefully and he could live a normal life with her, until he lost just about all of his family members from a fire set by hunters.

In that moment he realized no matter what he did, he would always be a target and he didn't want that for her. She could live a normal life which was why he never contacted her all these years, even when Laura tried to talk him into going to Parker or at least calling her, he never did it. He needed to cut ties with her completely, out of sight, out of mind, but having her in front of him now, her scent that he could never forget hitting him, it was making it hard to stay away from her. But he had to, he had to keep pushing her away.

"Derek..." Parker said back, then took a step toward him as she added,"let me help you. We can find the alpha together."

Derek froze when she reached out and intertwined her fingers with his, as she softly said,"we can do anything together, remember? Your mom always said when me, you and Laura teamed up together no one could stop us. We were unstoppable and I know together we can do this. It's what Laura would want."

Derek looked down at their joined hands, feeling the familiar tingles from her touch, but he couldn't pull her into his world again. She left town, she got out and started her life. She went to school and was on her way to a good, honest career and that is what he wanted for her. She was better off without him.

"No." Derek growled, as he pulled his hand away and took a step back from her. His sudden mood swing surprised and pissed her off.

"Fine! But you do know I don't need your permission, right?" Parker snapped back, then added,"she was my best friend and I'm going to find out what happened to her. With or without you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

As Parker turned to walk away, Derek reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. He bared his fangs and knew his eyes were flashing bright blue as she snarled,"stay out of it, Parker."

"Or what?" Parker said, challenging him.

When Derek didn't say anything, she pulled her arm away as she flashed him a smirk and said,"that's what I thought. I know you would never hurt me Derek, so save your threats for someone who is scared of you."

He stood still for a moment as she turned around to walk away. If she wasn't scared of him before, then he was going to have to step it up. It's not what he wanted to do but if it got her to back off, he would have to do it.

Derek raced over to her and wrap his hand around her throat before backing her up until her back slammed against the wall. He made sure not to squeeze to hard, just enough to scare her but not hurt her.

"Are you scared now?" Derek hissed.

"No." Parker said. Her back and neck would be sore later, but she wasn't scared, she still knew deep down he wouldn't hurt her.

Derek growled when he didn't hear her heart beat change and knew she was telling the truth. He was going to have to do something that he never wanted to do, something he would regret doing for the rest of his life. He begin to apply pressure to her neck and saw her eyes widen as she begin to gasp for air. She tried to pull at his hand, needing more air as she begin to feel light headed.

He let her go, watching her fall to the floor and take several deep breaths, as he took a few steps back. While still on the floor, she lifted her head and pushed her long brown hair from her face as she called out,"what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm a werewolf. I'm a monster, this is who I am Parker." Derek yelled back.

"No Derek. I know you, you are not that person." Parker argued, as she slowly stood up still feeling a little weak.

"Don't you get it, I'm not the same guy who use to chase you around in these woods as a game. That guy died the day his family was burned alive. I'm not the same Derek anymore, I'm not the guy you fell in love with." Derek said back. He took a deep breath, regretting what he was about to say, but knew he had to,"I'm not the guy who's in love with you anymore."

He heard her heart beating in her chest and could tell she was trying so hard not to break down in front of him. He was close to chasing her off for good, he could tell, he just needed to give her one finally push.

"All those years ago when I left town without you, I know you thought it was cause I needed to be alone after the fire. Am I right?" Derek asked, as he took a step toward her. He waited for her to nod her head 'yes' then he added,"the truth is, I also left cause we were done. Even before the fire I knew I was over you, but I couldn't find a way to tell you. Then the fire happened, me and Laura had to leave town and I saw the perfect opportunity to get away from you."

Parker took several deep breaths as she tried to stay strong, she was not going to break down in front of him. Instead she kept her head high, then quickly wiped away the one traitorous tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Well congratulations Derek." Parker said calmly, then added,"you wanted me out of your life, I'm out."

Derek folded his arms across his chest and clenched his jaw in anger at himself. He hated hurting her like that, but it had to be done. He watched as she turned around and walked out of his life, every part of him was screaming to run after her, but he couldn't. It hurt like hell, but he knew this was for the best.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers! Hopefully the Isaac fans loved the scene above with Cassidy lol. I had a lot of fun writing it. Ok how awesome was Teen Wolf Monday?! Loved it! Thank you all for reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Mkay-212, LionHeartMisfit, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, Undeniable Weirdness, dearlyfantastical5511, princess-snow510, Iris RainbowWolf, RoseRedGurl and Emoboyz2 for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope you leave me lots of love. Plus my b-day is Saturday so think of it as a present lol. _

_Also another good present would be checking out the collab I am writing with my great friend Sage Londyn{if you haven't already and if you have, big thanks for that}. The story is called 'Once in a Blue Moon' and you can find it on Sage's profile or can find the link for it on mine. Thank you =}_


	24. The Past Always Comes Back

_**Chapter Twenty-Four - The Past Always Comes Back**_

* * *

The next morning, Cassidy opened her eyes then quickly shut them when the sunlight hit them. She quietly groaned and wished today wasn't a school day. She didn't want to wake up and leave the warm bed. She had never slept this well before. She felt someone pressed up against her back, with their arm draped over her waist and their warm breath hitting the back of her neck. She was completely comfortable and felt like she could sleep for hours.

As soon as that thought hit her mind, she snapped her eyes open. Someone was in her bed, but who? She held her breath, not wanting to make a sound as she glanced over her shoulder to see who it was.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Isaac, then the night before came back to her. Isaac turning to her after being hit by his dad, her helping him get changed and surprisingly liking it, then them laying in bed together talking until they both apparently fell asleep. Now he was in a deep sleep while cuddling up to her, which was something else she was starting to like, but she knew she shouldn't.

Cassidy rolled over from one side to the other to face him. She reached forward and pushed a lock of hair from his forehead then lightly caressed his cheek as she whispered his name, trying to wake him up. After calling his name a few more times, he finally slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her, then begin to close his eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Hey. You have to wake up, it's a school day." Cassidy said with a giggle, as she tried to shake him awake.

Isaac groaned and kept his eyes closed as he shook his head then said,"I don't want to get up. This bed is to comfortable."

"I know, I think it's actually more comfortable than mine." Cassidy said, she laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, then added,"but sadly we have to get up."

She laid still for a moment, thinking Isaac was going to agree with her and finally get up, but when he didn't say anything or move, she turned her head to the side to see that his eyes were still closed. She turned to her side and raised her head, resting it on her hand as she watched him slowly breath in and out. She couldn't believe he was actually going back to sleep.

"Isaac?" Cassidy whispered, trying to get his attention to wake him back up.

He tried not to smile as he heard her whisper his name again and continued to fake sleep. He felt her sit up and lean over him as she gently shook his shoulder and say his name again. He waited a few seconds then snapped his eyes open and reached out to tickle her side as he said,"gotcha."

Cassidy squealed out in surprise and without even thinking, playfully slapped him in the stomach for scaring her, causing him to groan out in pain when she accidentally hit one of his bruises.

"Oh my God! Isaac, I'm so sorry." Cassidy called out, as she carefully raised his shirt up a little then asked,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. I'm just a little sore." Isaac answered, as he slowly sat up in the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking." Cassidy apologized again, feeling terrible for hurting him.

"Hey, it's ok, I know." Isaac said, letting her know he knew it was a accident and he wasn't mad.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cassidy asked him, then she reached out to lay a hand on top of his as she added,"I could get Parker to check ..."

Isaac shook his head to interrupt her then laid his hand on top of hers as he said,"I'm ok, I promise, just a little sore."

"Well let me at least take you to school today. You shouldn't be riding your bike." Cassidy suggested.

He nodded his head, agreeing to her idea, then said,"I guess we should start getting ready so we're not late."

"Yeah. Although I'm pretty sure I have nothing for you to wear, unless you want in my pants." Cassidy said, then felt her cheeks turn red when she realized how that sounded.

She felt her cheeks heat up even more when he begin to chuckle at her, she quickly tried to explain,"I-I mean I have nothing for you to wear, cause I don't have any guys clothes but I'm sure I can find you something of my dad's again."

"Thanks, but my dad should be at work, so it should be ok to go home now." Isaac said, as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the window to look over at his house, then added,"yeah he's gone."

"What if he's out looking for you?" Cassidy asked, worried if his dad knew he never went home last night that he would be in even bigger trouble.

Isaac shook his head then said,"I waited until he passed out last night. He never knew I left and he probably thinks I already left for school."

"Well you are welcomed to sneak over here anytime just don't get caught." Cassidy said, as she worried for him.

"I'll be careful." Isaac promised her.

"Good." Cassidy said with a smile, as she stood up then added,"I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you in driveway in about fifteen minutes?"

"See you then." Isaac said, smiling back.

After Cassidy left the room to go take a shower, Isaac changed back into his clothes, leaving the other clothes she had let him borrow in the dirty clothes hamper then made his way downstairs to run home and get ready. As he reached for the doorknob he heard Parker call out Cassidy's name, thinking she was the one about to leave the house.

"Hey Cassie... oops nevermind, you are not Cassidy." Parker said, as she walked out of the kitchen, surprised to see Isaac at the front door.

"Sorry, um, Cassidy said it was ok to crash here last night." Isaac nervously explained, hoping he didn't get her into trouble. "She's upstairs getting ready for school." He added.

"Are you ok Isaac?" Parker asked him with a concern expression.

Isaac saw the look in her eyes and knew that she knew, he figured his brother must have told her stories and he was right. He glanced down at the floor and nodded once as he said,"I will be."

Parker softly smiled then said,"I'm glad you have Cassidy to turn to."

"So do I. I don't know what I would do without her." Isaac admitted shyly, as he glanced down at the floor again.

Parker took a deep breath and felt tears fill her eyes as she flashed back to all the times Camden told her that. He had always said he would be lost without her and would look at her with the same look that Isaac had right now as he thought about her little sister, which could only mean one thing, a Lahey was falling in love with a Miles again. She just hoped Cassidy didn't break Isaac's heart the way she had broke Camden's all those years ago.

At hearing her took a breath, Isaac looked up and asked,"are you ok?"

"Yeah. You just... you remind me of him." Parker said, causing him to smile, he knew exactly who she was talking about, his brother.

Parker cleared her throat and shook her head to get rid of all the memories of Camden that were running through her head, then said,"well you better get to school."

"Yeah I was about to run home and get ready, then meet Cas outside. She's giving me a ride." Isaac explained.

"If she's anything like me it will take her forever to get ready." Parker said with a laugh, then added,"I'll go rush her along for you."

Isaac chuckled and nodded his head in thanks then turned around to open the door. After he was gone, Parker took a deep breath and slowly released it then walked upstairs to find her sister. Although it was more to give her some friendly advice instead of rushing her to get ready like she told Isaac.

She lightly knocked on Cassidy's bedroom door, then when she faintly heard her call out 'come in', she walked inside the room to see Cassidy standing in her walk-in closet dressed in a black floral tank top and light colored jeans. She slipped on a pair of high heels then walked out of the closet and across the floor to sit in front of the vanity and begin to apply her make-up.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Cassidy asked when she looked at her sister through the mirror and saw the look on her face. It looked like she didn't get much sleep the night before, which after her confrontation with Derek, she didn't. She ended up tossing and turning all night remembering everything he said and did.

With that thought in mind, she reached up to lightly rub her throat, glad there wasn't a noticeable bruise, before saying,"yeah, everything is fine. Is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, why you asking?" Cassidy asked back.

"I just feel like I don't know you anymore." Parker said, then added in a joking manner,"I mean you're skipping school, you're kissing boys then having sleepovers with other boys. Who are you? What happened to my little innocent Cassie?"

"Ha-ha, not funny." Cassidy said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Isaac just needed a place to stay for the night." She added, as she applied some blush to her cheeks, then said,"and I told him he was always welcomed here. He doesn't really have anyone to go to and we're friends so I thought it would be ok. You're not going to tell dad are you?"

"No. I'm not telling." Parker said with a chuckle, then asked,"why do you always think I'm going to tell on you?"

"I don't know." Cassidy answered with a shrug, then added,"I guess I'm just not use to someone questioning what I'm doing cause dad is never around to notice or ask."

"Well don't worry. I won't tell on you." Parker said, then added,"but I do want to tell you to be careful."

"With what?" Cassidy asked confused.

"With Isaac." Parker answered, then added when Cassidy continued to look at her with a confused look,"you two have become close friends really fast and now that you are starting something with Stiles, I don't want you to get caught in between them and get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Sounds like you know from experience." Cassidy said.

"Unfortunately I do know from experience." Parker said with a sigh, as she thought about the triangle she was in years ago and would hate for history to repeat itself.

"Camden and Derek?" Cassidy guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Parker asked.

"Well you've mentioned that you and Camden were friends, then last night after seeing how mad you got when you found out all that stuff about Derek I kind of put two and two together." Cassidy answered.

Parker nodded her head, letting her know she was right, then said with a small laugh,"it was so much easier keeping thing from you when you were just a clueless little kid. I keep forgetting you have grown into this incredibly smart and beautiful girl. I just can't have any secrets anymore."

"Nope you can't so you might as well go ahead and tell me what happened." Cassidy said back with a smile.

Parker sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh as she begin to say,"me and Camden grew up together obviously since we live across from each other, but we became really close when we were eleven and he was actually the first boy I ever kissed. We felt like we owed it to ourselves to see if there was something there so we tried the whole dating thing that only lasted a few month or so cause I realized we were better off as friends. Around that time was also when I begin to notice my best friend's brother."

"Derek." Cassidy said, figuring that was who she was talking about.

Parker nodded her head then said,"I don't know what it was about him but God, I fell hard and fast for him. Of course I couldn't let him know that."

"Of course." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"So I made him chase me and chase me until finally he caught me." Parker said with a small smile on her face as she remembered their past. Then added,"and things were great with us. We had all these dreams and plans but then his family's home went up in flames, killing most of his family."

"I vaguely remember that happening, but I never knew you were friends with any of them." Cassidy said.

"Well like I've said before you were so young at the time, so there wasn't much I did tell you about my life." Parker pointed out.

Cassidy nodded her head in understanding then asked,"so what happened next?"

"Before the fire, me and Derek had this plan to run away together the following year after graduation. Dad wanted me to follow in his foot steps and be a doctor but I wanted to be something else. I wasn't sure what that something else was, but I knew I didn't want to be like dad." Parker said, then added,"but then the fire happened and Laura and Derek needed to leave town right then and I was going to go with them. I had my bags packed and everything but the night we were suppose to leave I went to the place that I was suppose to meet Derek at and he never showed. He left town without me."

"Wow Parker, I'm sorry." Cassidy said sincerely, then added,"I can't believe you went through all of that by yourself."

"I wasn't completely alone. I had Camden." Parker said with a sad smile, as she thought about him.

Cassidy stood up from her seat and walked over toward the bed. She sat down across from her sister then reached out to lay a hand on top of one of Parker's hands then said,"and now you have me. I know I'm just a teenage and most adults think we don't know anything and maybe I don't, but you're my sister, so I'm here for you."

"I think you know more than some teenagers do, you've had to grow up fast, just like I did." Parker said, then added,"but you are right, we are sisters and we need to be there for each other. I'm just sorry I haven't been here much until now, but I want to change that. I want us to be close."

"You don't have to apologize, like you said with the age difference I was to young to open up to." Cassidy said.

Parker nodded her head then said,"it's true, most of the reason we wasn't close was the age, but it was something else too."

"What?" Cassidy asked confused.

"A part of me resented you." Parker admitted softly, then quickly explained when she saw Cassidy's face fall,"I know it wasn't your fault, but after losing mom and dad throwing himself in his work, taking care of you always fell on me and I hated it. I was just a kid and I didn't want the responsibility of taking care of you so somewhere along the way I begin to resent you and wanted nothing to do with you."

"Dad should have never put that on you." Cassidy said honestly, understanding why she felt the way she did.

Parker nodded her head in agreement then said,"maybe so but either way I never should have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Cassidy said with a smile, then added,"that was then and this is now. We have a fresh start now."

"Sounds good to me." Parker said, smiling back. Then she glanced over at Cassidy's alarm clock then said,"speaking of now, you should get to school now. I know how you hate to be late, plus Isaac is probably waiting on you and I told him I was going to rush you along."

"Well you did a very bad job with that." Cassidy joked, as she stood up from the bed.

Parker laughed with her then followed along behind her as Cassidy made her way downstairs. The younger girl grabbed her book bag by the door then walked outside to see Isaac sitting on the porch steps waiting for her. When he saw her he stood up and smiled at her before the two begin to walk toward Cassidy's car. Parker stood in the doorway and watched the two, feeling like she was looking at herself and Camden from the past. She just hope things ended up better for her sister and Isaac then it did for them.

_...ooo..._

After walking into the school, Cassidy waved good-bye to Isaac as he went down the opposite hallway she was going down to go to her locker to grab the books she would need for her first few classes. While she was busy looking inside her locker, Stiles turned a corner and came to a stop when he saw her. He felt his heart race and a smile appeared on his face as he thought about the night before. He was still finding it hard to believe that he actually got to kiss her and of course having her kiss him back was the icing on the cake.

He took some steps toward her then paused as a thought crossed his mind. What were they now? They have admitted to liking each other and kissed a lot last night, which was great, but that didn't automatically mean they were in a relationship now did it? They never got around to talking about that and what if after sleeping on it, she realized it was a mistake to kiss him. Sure it was great last night, but now the next day, she realized it wasn't as great as she thought and she only wanted to remain friends. Could he actually be able to be just her friend now after last night?

While he continued to think about all the worst case scenarios now that they have kissed, she slammed her locker shut then turned around, surprised to see him standing behind her deep in thought.

"Morning, Stiles." Cassidy called out happily, as she walked toward him, then added when she saw the serious look on his face,"is everything ok?"

"I don't know is it?" Stiles snapped back without thinking.

Cassidy felt her eyes widen at his comment then she tilted her head to the side to look at him closely and asked again, slowly this time,"Stiles, is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you I just... I don't know what to say." Stiles tried to explain.

"Uh, well, normally when someone says 'morning' the other person says it back, so you can start with that." Cassidy joked.

"No, I don't mean that... I-I mean... I don't know what to do here Cas." Stiles snapped, starting to get aggravated at himself for not explaining things better.

"It's school. You go to class then at the end of the day you go home." Cassidy pointed out, as she tried not to smile.

Stiles groaned as he threw his head back. Did she really not understand what he was trying to say? Was he really the only one thinking about the kiss from the night before and wondering what all it meant now?

He sighed then lowered his head to look at her as he asked,"do you seriously not know what I'm talking about?"

Cassidy grinned at him as a small chuckle escaped from her mouth as she answered,"I know."

"Wha- then shouldn't we talk about it? I mean I-I don't know how this stuff works." Stiles admitted.

"And could you stop laughing." He added, when he heard a small chuckle coming from her again.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, she reached out to grab a handful of his shirt and brought him closer toward her before pressing her lips against his for a sweet kiss.

"First, you need to stop worrying so much." Cassidy said with a smile.

"Me? Worried? Psst, I wasn't worried, I was just... I-I.."

"Uh-huh, sure." Cassidy said interrupting him, as she shot him a disbelieving look.

"And what's number two?" Stiles asked her curiously, wondering what she would say next.

"Number two is, you need to wrap your two arms around me." Cassidy said, as she reached forward to grab his arms and wrap them around her waist, then she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile on her face.

"Now what?" Stiles said, as he pulled her closer to him with a grin on his face.

Cassidy leaned toward him until their lips were inches apart, then said quietly for only him to hear,"now you shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that." Stiles said smiling, as he closed the gap and captured her lips.

The kissed for a few moments until she pulled back with a smile on her face as she asked,"feel better now?"

"I.. yep, I-I'm good." Stiles said with a grin on his face.

"Think we still need to talk?" Cassidy asked.

"Nope, I think you explained things perfectly." Stiles said, still grinning.

"You sure? Cassidy teased,"cause I can say it again?"

"Yeah on second thought, you should tell me again. You know how hard-head I am." Stiles joked back.

Cassidy chuckled as she leaned forward to press her lips against his again for another kiss. After the kiss, she pulled back a little, but kept her lips close to his and felt him smiling, causing her to smile back.

Stiles gave her one more kiss then pulled back for good as he said,"I can't believe I'm kissing you in the hallway at school in front of everyone."

After the comment, he glanced around the nearly empty hall, only a few students were walking around and none were paying them any attention.

He looked back at her then added,"well in front of a few people, but still me, Stiles Stilinski is kissing the Cassidy Miles at school, in the halls, in front of people."

Cassidy playfully groaned, remembering when he kept saying things like that the night before, then said with a laugh,"don't tell me you are going to start that again?"

"I can't help it. It's just mind blowing that you even like me, much less want to kiss me too. It's just going to take awhile to get use to that." Stiles said.

"Well I guess I need to kiss you more to help you get use to it right?" Cassidy suggested with a laugh.

"That's actually a good idea. Let's do that." Stiles joked, as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss causing her to laugh out loud.

After a few more quick kisses, she asked,"hey, do you have any plans this afternoon?"

"No. Why? Do you want to go out or something?" Stiles asked, then added,"wait, you do want to date me right?"

"Of course, but I was actually thinking we could get together and study at your house." Cassidy suggested, then added with a smile,"then maybe this weekend we can go on our first official date."

Stiles felt a huge grin come across his face, not only did she want to go on a date with him, but she also wanted to come over that day to 'study'. He knew what that was really code for.

"I'm... y-yeah I'm good with that, let's study." Stiles said, as he kept grinning.

"Good, I'll come over to your house after school." Cassidy said, as she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. Then when a thought hit her, she pulled back and asked,"your dad will be there right?"

"What? Why? You want to make out with him too?" Stiles asked confused.

"What? No, you goof." Cassidy said with a laugh, then added,"I just, I wanted to ask him about something. For a friend."

She had no intentions of telling him what actually has been going on in Isaac's house, but figured it wouldn't hurt to ask hypothetically for future reference. She just hated the thought of Isaac being hurt even more than he already has been through the years and couldn't just sit by and let it happen. She wanted to help her friend, she needed to help him.

_...ooo..._

A few hours later, Parker was driving down the road, her windows down and the wind blowing through her long brown hair. After Cassidy left for school, she tried to lounge around but after revisiting her past earlier she couldn't stop thinking about how badly Derek hurt her back then, but what upset her the most was being hit with all the Camden memories.

She had tried for years to keep him out of her mind, not cause she wanted to forget him, but cause it hurt to much to think about him. But now after coming back home, seeing Isaac who reminded her so much of her old friend and opening up to her sister, she couldn't get him off of her mind and the longer she stayed home, seeing his house from across the street, the more she felt like she couldn't breathe. She hoped a nice long car ride would solve the problem.

She turned down the road that the cemetery was on and drove by it slowly as she glanced at all the tombstones, wondering where Camden's grave was. She had never even visited him after he died and couldn't bring herself to go to the funeral. She honestly didn't think she could stand there and watch him being lowered to the ground. That was not the life he was suppose to have, he was suppose to come back home from the war, meet some cute local girl, get married, have a family and live a long, happy life.

Parker took a deep breath as she stopped her car, she wanted to go visit him, she knew she should, but she just couldn't make herself exit the car. Anytime she did step feet in the cemetery in the past it was with him, it felt weird to go inside without him.

_- Flashback -_

___{Eight Years Ago_}

_"Camden?" Parker cautiously called out, as she walked through the dark cemetery and looked for her friend._

_She came to a stop and hugged herself as she glanced around, feeling a chill down her spine as she wondered what could be hiding in the dark. Actually she knew about some of the things that went bump in the night since her boyfriend Derek, along with his sister Laura and most of their family were all werewolves. She never feared for her life around any of them though, probably cause she grow up with Laura and was around her and her family a lot._

_One thing that did scare her though was cemeteries, which was why she always hated it when Camden wanted to meet there. He usually worked late nights there and liked when she came by to keep him company, which she usually did after her dad went to work and her little sister went to sleep for the night._

_She quickly turned around when she thought she heard footsteps behind her, but didn't see anyone, although she wouldn't be surprise if it was Camden trying to sneak up on her. For some reason he found it hilarious when he scared her._

_"Camden this isn't funny, where are you?" Parker called out, as she begin to walk again and look for him._

_"Boo!" Camden called out, as he jumped out from behind a huge angel statue and grabbed at her._

_Parker screamed then reached out to punch him hard in the shoulder as she called out,"damn you Camden! You scared the shit out of me. You know I hate it when you do that."_

_"I know, which is why I do it." Camden joked._

_"You're such a jerk." Parker said back, as she pushed him away from her which only made him laugh harder._

_"You know you secretly love me." Camden said, only half joking. He had fell for her hard five years ago when he first kissed her when they were eleven, but after dating for a short time she told him she wanted to go back as friend. Not long after that he begin to notice her checking out Derek Hale and he knew it was only a matter of time before they got together and he was right, the two begin to date shortly after that and had been together for a few years now._

_"Of course I love you, Cam. You're my best friend." Parker said carefully, she knew how he felt and the last thing she wanted to do was lead him on. She did actually care about him, just not the way he wished she did._

_Camden softly smiled at her words, then cleared his throat before saying,"well I should get back to work. You wanna help me?"_

_After she nodded her head, he turned and begin to walk toward the shed in the back where all the equipment was kept. She followed along behind him then called out,"how came I'm always the one to help you?"_

_"Cause my dad is a no-good drunk and Isaac is to young." Camden answered._

_"No, I mean, why don't you invite some other girl out here to scare half to death like you do me?" Parker asked._

_"What makes you think I don't bring other girls here?" Camden asked back, then lied,"I bring all kinds of girls here. This is my place of seduction."_

_Parker snorted at his comment then said,"yeah right, cause that is every girls dream, coming to a cemetery to make out."_

_"It worked for you." Camden joked, reminding her of the times they made out there for the couple of months they dated._

_"Did it? Cause if I remember right I dumped you." Parker playfully joked._

_"You'll be back." Camden said, as he flashed her a wink._

_"You think so huh?" Parker asked._

_Camden came to a sudden stop, causing her to slam into his back. He quickly turned around and wrapped a arm around her waist to keep her from falling. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then said,"I know it Roe."_

_Parker smiled at him using the nickname he gave her years ago when he found out her middle name was Monroe._

_He leaned toward her then added,"one of these days I'm going to ask you a question and you know exactly what that question is, and I know you're going to say yes and then we'll buy a house right beside yours cause I did not want to live beside my dad, but I want to stay close by for Isaac. We'll pop out a few kids and watch them grow up and we'll live a good long life together. It's going to happen, I just know it."_

_"Camden..."_

_"No, don't say it. Don't tell me that it's not going to happen and I'm just getting my hopes up cause I know it." He said interrupting her, then added jokingly ,"I know everything."_

_"And what if you're wrong?" Parker asked anyways._

_"I'm not. I know a Lahey and a Miles .." He begin to say as he pointed to himself then her before continuing," will fall head over heels in love and be together forever."_

_"And what if you're not the Lahey and I'm not the Miles that falls in love?" Parker joked, then added,"we do have young siblings you know."_

_Camden thought about what she said for a moment then said,"nah, it's going to be us."_

_Parker laughed then laid her hands on his chest to push him away with a laugh as she said,"whatever, just get back to work."_

_"Yes wifey." Camden joked, as he walked inside the shed while laughing out loud at his little joke. _

_- End Flashback -_

Parker wiped the tears that had fallen down her face as she thought back to that night. While Camden was so sure they were going to be together, she was so sure she was going to be with Derek, but neither one happened. Derek left her, she turned Camden down and you know the rest. He joined the army and never came back alive.

She leaned forward to rest her head on the steering while as more tears rained down her face. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she would have said 'yes' the last time they talked. Would he still be alive? Would they have grew old together like he said?

Parker blew out a ragged breath and wiped the tears from her face again before moving her feet from the brake to the gas, she had to get away from the cemetery before she completely fell apart.

Several minutes later, she pulled her car into a gas station and parked near one of the many gas pumps. She flipped down her sun visor and glanced at herself in the mirror before opening the door and exiting the car. She kept her eyes on the digital numbers, watching as the number of gallons going in her car went up. She needed to do something to keep her mind from wandering again and watching the numbers seemed to work.

She had just removed the nozzle from her car when she heard a voice call out her name. She turned around and was surprise to see that the person that had called for her was Kate Argent.

"Kate?" Parker asked, surprised to see the blonde again.

Many years ago, Kate had lived in town and had befriended Parker. The two girls had hung out a lot with Derek and even Laura some too, but then Kate left town around the time Derek and Laura did, although Parker never knew why.

"Hey girly! Long time no see." Kate called out, as she gave the other girl a hug.

"Yeah, yeah it's been what? Eight years?" Parker asked.

"Yeah sounds about right." Kate answered after pretending to think about it for a moment. She knew exactly how long it had been, it had been since the Hale fire, but didn't want Parker to ever put two and two together to figure it out.

"When did you get back to town?" Parker asked her.

"Last night." Kate answered with a secret smile, as she thought back to last night, when she shot Derek.

"What about you?" Kate asked back, then added,"the last I heard you moved away for college."

Kate made sure to keep track of Parker through the years, in case she ever needed to use the girl again for information.

"About a week ago." Parker answered.

"Awesome! We'll definitely have to get together soon and catch up." Kate said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, absolutely. Hold on, let me give you my cell number." Parker said, as she opened her car door and pulled out her purse. She pulled out a old receipt and quickly wrote down her cell phone number.

"Thanks. I will keep in touch." Kate said genuinely, as she took the piece of paper from her hands. She was pretty sure Derek was taken care of, but there was still a alpha and beta running around and maybe the brunette will be helpful again.

After telling each other good-bye, Kate watched Parker get into her car and drive away. She couldn't help but smirk, it felt like the good old days again. Back when she pretended to be best friends with Parker, hiding who she really was while trying to kill Derek and his family. She was successful back then with getting rid of most of the werewolf problem in town and she would do whatever it takes to take care of the problem again now.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot was talked about in the chapter so I hope it wasn't confusing. Just wanted to explain some of Parker's back story with everyone and talk about her past some. I hope you all don't mind. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to RHatch89, Iris RainbowWolf, xCrisisx, dearlyfantastical5511, xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx, Emoboyz2, RoseRedGurl, LionHeartMisfit, Mkay-212, princess-snow510, suncatcher24, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, BloomingBlueMoon85, Undeniable Weirdness, weekendrusher, Vanillastar, easythrowaway, heartlessyukiXD, SoraHanari8495, The-Darkened Abyss, Phoenix and Bess for reviewing. _

_Also don't forget to check out the collab I am working on with my very good friend Sage Londyn. The story is called 'Once in a Blue Moon'. You can find the link for it on my profile =} Thank you and happy reading! _


End file.
